


A Night With Malik

by zarrylism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Possessive Sex, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrylism/pseuds/zarrylism
Summary: Harry Styles believed that Zayn Malik would never notice his existence and that his feelings for the bad boy were all gone back from High School, but not until the night that Zayn claimed what's his. And it's Harry himself.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 9





	1. Story Guideline

**Main Characters**

**Harry Styles**  
Age: 19 years old  
Body: Slim  
Height: 5'7  
Sex: Gay  
 _Loves to wear crop tops_

**Zayn Malik**  
Age: 20  
Body: Fit  
Height: 5'10  
Sex: Bisexual  
 _Fuckboy. Bad boy. Captain of the football team._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Louis Tomlinson**  
Age: 21  
Body: Fit  
Height: 5'9  
Sex: Straight

**Niall Horan**  
Age: 20  
Body: Fit  
Height: 5'9  
Sex: Straight

**Liam Payne**  
Age: 20  
Body: Fit  
Height: 5'10  
Sex: Straight  
  
  


******************************  
 **Other Characters**

**Harry Styles' circle of friends**

**Zayn Malik's circle of friends**  
(Including Louis, Liam and Niall)

**Their college professors**

**This story is a ZARRY STYLIK fanfiction. Contains a bit Elounor and Payzer.**

  
**Those pictures best describe how do they look in this story.**

**I included Little Mix because I love them, too. And 5SOS and Shawn Mendes because why not?** **I love Ed, too.** ****

**I added Kendall, Gigi and Taylor because I want a difference.**

**Contains boyxboy smut and mature scenes.**

**Ps. This is more of a chicklit, the fluff may come out late.**

**For those who will read, I love y'all!**   
**-angela**


	2. 1. The Night

**[Warning:** **boyxboy** **smut]**

Harry found himself sitting on the floor crossed legs in his circle of friends. It's Friday night and they decided to just hang out in Liam's house and play spin the bottle rather partying.

He doesn't feel comfortable sitting here although he's with his friends. He should have just said no and go home. He didn't even remember how he gets in here as he drunk his fifth shot of tequila.

As they play spin the bottle, if one refuses to kiss, they should drink a glass of tequila as a consequence. Harry, of course wouldn't let any of these boys steal his first kiss.

"Harry, you're no fun," Perrie commented on his friend and shook her head chuckling.

"I told you I don't want to be here." He muttered, leaning closer to his bestfriend Eleanor.

They continued playing as the night goes by. It's now Louis' turn to spin the bottle and it pointed on Eleanor.

Eleanor immediately blushed. She has a big crush on him since high school. Although Louis already kissed her back to their senior prom, she still gets goosebumps.

Louis smirked and got up from his spot, slowly walking towards Eleanor.

"You could refuse and drink this shot," Harry whispered to his friend worriedly.

"I can't go home drunk. My father would scold at me." Eleanor swallowed as Louis got in front of him. He kneeled down and gently held her chin up.

The group waited for it, grinning widely because they all know Eleanor has a big crush on him. The girls squealed when Louis just pecked her on the lips instead of a french kiss.

Although Louis is a jock, and a pussy eater, he has one girl to respect. And that is Eleanor.

Eleanor blushed tomato red and quickly looked down.

Harry teased him and the game started again. Zayn has the bottle now and ready to spin it. Perrie, Gigi, and Kendall smirked and simply glances at Harry who's now feeling dizzy.

_You already know to whom it should._

Gigi mouthed and Zayn just smiled sheepishly to them. He spins it and it pointed on Harry again. He growled.

"Ugh. I feel dizzy now. Can I just be out of this game? And go home?" He complains. Perrie shook her head while spilling a tequila for Harry.

"This or Kiss?" Perrie asked playing the glass infront of Harry. He grabbed it drunk it quickly.

Zayn sneered at Harry's determination on not getting hook up. But then, he knows Harry couldn't do anything later on. So he just waited.

Niall started loud party music and everyone got up from the floor. Boys get their partners and they started dancing.

Harry struggled to sit down on the couch. His drunkenness and this loud music are really hitting his head hard. Zayn just watched him from the bar counter.

 _Go get him_. Gigi mouthed to Zayn as she dances with a _duh_ face. Zayn sighed and got up from the bar stools.

Everyone watched him while they dance as he walks towards drunk Harry. Harry didn't notice everything because he was busy minding his aching head. He's not into liquors so he got drunk so easily.

Zayn leaned down putting his hands on Harry's thigh. Harry looked up to see who is it and eyes widen. Zayn smirked and started kissing him on his lips.

Harry panicked and gather all his strength to push Zayn away but he failed. Zayn is too fit for him to take.

Zayn helped him up not breaking the kiss but Harry pulled away and managed to run to the bathroom down the hall.

He sat down on the floor as he held his head again. Slowly processing what just happened. Then it hit him. He mentally cursed himself for letting Zayn kissed him and that he enjoyed it _a little_.

He got up getting support from the sink. He turned the faucet on and gargle some of the water.

He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his exposed torso. He glanced at the mirror and saw it's Zayn looking at him with dark eyes.

Zayn started kissing his neck, finding his sensitive spot, and sucking it with his teeth. Harry fought a moan by biting his lip, but it just turned on Zayn even more. Harry felt Zayn's hardening on his lower back. He shivered.

"Zayn, p-please. N-not me."

"Why, Harreh? You're hot."

"Just... I'm not--"

Harry felt his knees weaken when Zayn licks the shell of his ear and palmed him through his skinny jeans.

"Zayn, I-I don't want to--"

"Hush. I know you want me, Harreh." Zayn says, seductively.

Harry couldn't utter a word. He hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. Zayn attacked his lips again.

Zayn lifted him up and carried him down the hallway and entering Liam's guestroom. He locked it immediately and placed Harry on the bed.

Harry grunts when he felt a sting of pain in his head again. He wanted to cry out on this pain cause it hurts so much that he didn't notice that Zayn is undoing his jeans and his crop top.

He was left with only his lacy underwear and Zayn licked his lower lip feeling his hard-on even more. He reached for the drawer and took out the lube and condoms.

While Harry is busy complaining about his headache, Zayn started to kiss him roughly while he enters a finger in Harry's hole.

Harry's jaw dropped and he groans in the pain. Zayn's tongue met his. Exploring his whole mouth. He groaned again when Zayn slid another finger stretching him.

"Zayn... please. I--ahhh." Harry moaned when Zayn entered the third finger.

"Don't hold yourself, Harry," Zayn whispered in his ears then he started kissing his jawline down on his neck. Harry moaned again.

Zayn positioned himself and gripped at Harry's slim waist. Harry's mouth fell open wide when Zayn bottomed down inside of him.

"Oh gods! Move." Harry moaned as Zayn did. His thrusts are rough and hard making Harry cried out in pain.

"Please... slow down and-- oww!"

Zayn couldn't control himself, his pace getting faster and faster. The bed's knocking on the wall hard and loud.

Zayn leaned down and reached for Harry's nipples and sucked it. Harry gripped on Zayn's hair as it sends him pleasure. He suddenly doesn't want Zayn to stop. He's feeling so good and jelly at the same time.

"Fuck, you're so tight, babe." Zayn moaned as he thrusts harder and deeper in him. Harry blushed at the term of endearment Zayn used.

"Zayn... aahhh. T-there..." Harry moaned when he feel Zayn's hitting his prostrate.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck!"

"Zayn, harder!"

"Oh lord!"

With a few more hard thrusts, the two came moaning each other's names.

Harry couldn't stay any longer. After just Zayn pulled out, he closes his eyes and decided to just blame his drunkenness tomorrow morning.

***

Harry woke up because of the tingling feeling on his inner thighs. He opened his eyes feeling a severe headache.

Zayn is giving his inner thighs wet kisses. He shivered again.

Zayn got on top of him, grinding and he moaned on the friction.

"I hope you don't mind for a round two," Zayn whispered, still grinding and gripping on his waist.

"Zayn, please. No, I'm still sore--"

Zayn cut him off by kissing him hungrily. That morning, Harry didn't do something when Zayn dominates him again.


	3. 2. The friends >> Harry

I peeked inside of our house before I fully entered. Mom will not be really happy to see me walking in at this kind of early. Of course every parent would have the same reaction. Who would be happy to see their son or daughter going home at this early of time from somewhere?

I quietly tiptoed upstairs and I wasn't in the middle yet when I heard the clearing of a throat. I closed my eyes as I bit my lower lip. I slowly turn around and saw my mom at the end of the stairs. Hands-on her hips, and looking at me sternly. I smiled sweetly at her making my way down again. I kissed her in her cheeks.

"Morning, mum." I greeted.

"What's the time now, Harry?" She asked me. I looked down at my feet, feeling ashamed.

"It's 7, mum," I answered whispering.

"And is it the proper time to get home, Harry?" She asked again. I shook my head slowly.

I heard her sigh. "Not the typical Harry I know." She said, sounding so disappointed.

"But it's okay, I shouldn't be scolding you like this anymore. You're already legal. Just always remember what I told you." She said, cupping my face and smiling a bit.

"Be careful and think twice before taking action," I said, smiling apologetically. I really feel guilty now. I don't want mum to know what happened last night. She will get really disappointed in me.

She smiled at me then pulled away. Picking her bag from the couch.

"Eleanor and Dani called over earlier. Asking for you. I told them that you might be with Perrie and Gigi." She told me, holding on the doorknob.

"Y-yeah, I was with them until this morning." I lied. Mom would be so sad if she knew I was with Zayn Malik last night.

"Just hope you didn't get into trouble while you're with them. You know your friends, baby. They get into so much trouble, _sometimes._ " She said, smiling.

"Yes, mum. But I love my friends." I told her, giving my sweetest smile.

"I know, and I love them too, cupcake. Just take care, okay?" She said before bidding goodbye for work.

I went upstairs and into my room. I throw myself on my bed and think about what happened last night and earlier. I sighed. I can't take that back now.

Well, nobody has to know. Except if someone sneaks to that room earlier. I gasped. What if the whole Uni knew it already? Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me a headache again. Plus, the girls wouldn't stop pestering me if they heard a thing about it.

I just wish no one knew. I just wish Zayn would keep it to himself.  
  
  
  


*** **Monday**

When the clock struck at 9, I prepared myself because I have a class at Eleven. I took a bath for about an hour.

When I'm done washing, I chose my outfit for today.

I get in my car and drove all the way to Uni.

"Hi, Haz." I heard the girls said in unison as I open my locker and get some books for my class. I just smiled at them.

"So, how was Friday night? You stayed or you left, too?" Eleanor asked me. I frowned.

"You left?" I asked them, which they nodded. I didn't know they left. I sighed.

"We've been looking for you, but Perrie said she will look after you, so we left," Taylor spoke, handling her guitar. I just nodded.

After I get the things I needed for class, me, Eleanor, Danielle, Taylor, and Kendall walk in the hallway and we've been met by Gigi, Perrie, Jade, and Leigh Anne.

"Hi, girls!" Jade waved and greeted. They started talking about Friday night's and whom they hung out with.

"Hey, Haz. You've been gone Friday night? Who you're with?" Gigi asked smirking, then the rest eyed me.

"Wait, so you weren't with him that night?" Danielle asked Gigi and Perrie.

"None of us here." Leigh Anne answered grinning widely and casually playing with her hair. I chewed my lower lip as I think of a lie.  
I can feel their eyes on me. Gosh!

"So, who is it? Care to share, Styles?" Perrie asked, smirking and glancing over the girls.

"None. Okay? I woke up somewhere in Liam's house with no one. Now let's go. We're running out of time." I lied, starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait. Then why you look so guilty?" Kendall chuckled making the girls agree with her. I rolled my eyes.

"I said nothing happened, now let's go." I hissed at them and they just nodded though they are still giggling. Ugh! Why do I have friends like them?

"So, Perrie, where have you all gone Friday night?" Danielle asked the two.

"We went clubbing with the _boys_ and the rest," Gigi answered, smiling widely. So, that means they really left me there with Zayn?

"Yes, including _Lewis_ and _Leeyum_ _._ " Perrie snickered which made Eleanor and Danielle blushed. I smiled teasingly at them.

"You should have come with us that night. You know, it's fun and exciting." Gigi squealed.

"You know that it's not their thing, Gi," I said chuckling.

"So do you, Haz. Or... not anymore?" Perrie smirked. Sounding so sure. I looked away.

"Girls, can we just make it to class? I want to sit down already." I complain and we started walking down the huge hallway.

They didn't stop talking about Friday night and the future parties that will be going to happen. I, for sure, will not go again to any kind of party. I've learned my lesson and that's enough.

As we are neared to the door of our classroom, the girls squealed when they saw the _boys_ on the other side of the hallway. I gulped thickly when I felt his eyes on me. I looked down as we walk. I was about to enter the room when Kendall unconsciously held me because she saw her crush so I stopped.

"Hi, Zayn. How was Friday night?" I heard Gigi asked. I don't want to look up, being careful who might see me blushing.

"Amazing. Even Saturday morning." I looked up.

His face is saying nothing, but he's smirking a little. I bit my lower lip. He checked me out and grinned more when he saw what I was wearing. I instantly crossed my arms to cover up my exposed torso.

"Oh, my fucking goodness!" Perrie and Gigi screamed, squeezing me.

"Nice, Malik.", Louis chimed in.

"I'm so proud of you, man," Liam shouted from the back.

I shook my head and sighed heavily. What is so big deal about it? Now the whole university will know it. Ugh!

"Hey, hey! All of you! Everyone!" Niall shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the hallway. Suddenly, the students quieted and now waiting for Niall to continue. I facepalmed.

"Harry Edward Styles had **A Night with Malik**!"  
  



	4. 3. Coffee >> Harry

After the first class, which is French, we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch. People are now staring at me and watching every move I make. I groaned silently. I don't like attention. Not at all.

Well, everybody knows me. Us, including my friends. But not that known. We only became famous because Perrie and Gigi are our friends, the two are known for being Party Queens since High School. They hosted and organized a lot of parties that resulted in incredible and unforgettable.

As we enter the cafeteria, we made our way to our favorite spot. Well, their favorite spot.

The center table.

"Who's coming with me to get food?" Perrie asked as we seated. Gigi, Kendall, Jade, and Leigh raised their hands and they made their way to the counter.

When they got back, it's our turn to get our food. Eleanor, Danielle, and Taylor came with me. I just ordered a Tuna sandwich for lunch. We made our way back to our table and started eating.

"So, Harry? How was it?" Perrie asked she nudged Kendall and all their eyes went on me again.

"I... I don't remember." I lied, chewing my food and avoiding their gazes.

"You don't fucking remember? Oh, Harry, you should have." Leigh spoke, giving a slam on the table.

"Why? I'm drunk. What can you expect? And I didn't even know it was him." I told them, I feel their eyes on me and when I looked around, they're glaring at me. I sighed.

"It was just one night, no big deal." I convinced my friends, and myself.

"It is a BIG deal, Harry," Eleanor replied, looking concerned.

"And why it is?" I asked, confused, though I know the answer.

"Because he is ZAYN fucking MALIK.", Gigi said making the girls nod at her. The point is? I don't get it. For me, Zayn is just sex. Sex is Zayn. That's all.

"And he is HARRY EDWARD STYLES," Danielle spoke up, giving a knowing look to everyone. So now it's all about me.

"Yes. Harry Styles, the hottest gay that everyone wishes to have a taste. And for the record, Zayn was your first, Haz. " Kendall exclaimed. I frowned.

Really? I don't see myself as the hottest gay. I am just a normal college student. That's it. And somehow, she's right. Zayn was my first. It made me sad. I'm not proud of it. I am reserving it for my soulmate.

Funny? But yes, I'm a hopeless romantic. I want my first to be the last.

"Exactly. Harry and Zayn make a hot couple. Oh my gosh! I ship Zarry!" Taylor yelled, making the girls squeal with her. Seriously?

"Oh, girls! They're here!" Leigh exclaimed, and they squealed louder. I covered my ears before they can ruin my eardrums. Gosh, these girls.

They got the boys' attention and made them smirk. Oh great! Now they're making their way towards us.

"Hi, girls." Luke greeted, and of course the girls greeted back. I didn't bother to look up. I know they will just tease me.

"Hi, Harry." They greeted in unison. I swear they counted on three before they say it. I rolled my eyes, enough for them not to see it.

They sat down in the empty chairs and started talking with the girls. I finished my food quietly. I was stopped by someone who put a coffee down infront of me. I looked up to see Zayn.

But he's not alone. He has his arms around Ariana, and she was hugging him by his side.

"Hi, Harry." She greeted waving at me. I greeted back.

The only good thing about our University is, we don't have bitches here. We only have jocks and bad boys, and that is Zayn's group.

And here, in our University, you don't get in a relationship. Because everyone loves the you-know-what.

That's why Louis can't get Eleanor. He respects Eleanor so much, and he doesn't want to hurt her. So they just keep being friends. The same goes for Liam and Danielle.

I don't know why our group keeps on hanging out with them either. Me, Eleanor, Danielle, and Taylor are the innocent, but I'm not now. The rest of the girls aren't.

"Hi, Ari. Where's Selena?" Taylor asked as the two sat down on the table beside us. I grew more awkward.

"With Justin," Ariana answered as she turned to talk to Zayn again. I sighed.

That's what made me sad, to be honest. After Zayn got what he wants, he could search for another girl. That occurs for everyone in here.

"Hey, about we go to Zayn's house to hang out. Our next class is in three hours." Shawn suggested, everyone agrees with him.

"Yeah?" I heard Zayn asked as he heard his name.

"In your place, bro."

"Oh? Now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I didn't move in my spot and Danielle noticed it.

"Aren't you coming, Haz?" She asked, making everyone looked at me.

"Uhh, no. I'll just stay here. Maybe in the library."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I faked a smile and motioned them to just go.

"Uhmm, I think I'll stay with him." I looked up at Eleanor.

"El, you should go. Louis will be there." I whispered to her. But she shook her head.

"You all go. We'll stay." Eleanor smiled then they all nodded.

I sighed. I really didn't sleep well last night. Thinking what had happened two days ago. I made up my mind, I was wrong, I admit it. Maybe the first night is acceptable because I was drunk. But the second time, I let him do it again. He's not even my boyfriend. We're not even friends. We just know each other. And hell, I know him better.

That's why there's nothing to be proud of that Zayn's my first. I know that I must be bothered by that because my virginity was taken away.

But knowing Zayn, who's just up for sex, and who don't do relationships, it just made it not a big deal to me anymore.

So, starting this day, I will avoid him and if he tries to make a move again, not that I assumed of, I'll talk to him and make things clearer between the two of us.

After some time, Ms. Nelson already arrived and the whole cafeteria quieted. Have I mentioned before that Ms. Nelson is the hottest professor ever? Oh, that she really is.

Boys at our University may fancy her, but what's great about her is she can keep her cool and sexiness, but she also gets respect from them. I wonder how she does that.

I wish I can be like her. Hot, sexy but respected. I sighed as I remember what Kendall told, that I'm the hottest gay that everyone wanted to taste. It made me sad. I want to be sexy, yes. I want to be hot, yes.

I am openly gay. But I don't want to look like delicious food that everyone could taste. I want to gain respect. But that's something you shouldn't ask from someone. They give it to you if they want to.

I am not saying that no one is giving me the respect that I deserve. I am aware that I am loved by a lot of people because I am a nice person at all.

But, you know, someone like Zayn and the others, I just want them to see the real me. That I worth something. Not just being dragged to a room and dominated. I sighed.

"Hey, love. Are you okay? You seemed a bit off. What happened?" Eleanor cooed. Rubbing my shoulders gently. I only smiled. A weak smile.

She then now knows that I have a problem. Eleanor is my bestfriend. She knows everything. Well, they all know everything. But only Eleanor can understand. That's why I love her more.

"Let's go talk somewhere?" She asked. I bit my lip before I nodded.

Once we got out of the cafeteria, we made our way up to the rooftop.

"What is it, Haz?" Eleanor asked as we seated on the edge. She held my hand and rested her head in my shoulders.

"I just.... feel so worthless." My voice cracked and she quickly looked up at me. I cleared my throat to prevent crying.

"Why? Is it because of that night?" She asked, cupping my face. I nodded.

"I'm saving myself, El. You know that. But just because I'm drunk, I lost it to someone who doesn't deserve it." I spoke quietly as I feel so disappointed in myself.

"I'm sorry because that had to happen to you, Haz. Maybe if we didn't force you to come with us to that party that night, you're not suffering from this right now." She coos, hugging me by my side.

"It's not your fault, El. And besides, I wanted to be with all of you, so I am the one to blame why does that happen."

"I should have known that you might get into trouble with Zayn. I should have expected it to happen." I stopped at what Eleanor stated.

"What? How?" I asked, confused at the moment.

"He has his eyes for you since High School, Haz. You're just too oblivious of it." She answered. I furrowed.

"But why just now? I mean, why me? He was surrounded by so many hot girls before. He even had a night with Perrie and Gigi back then. Then, why me?"

"Because you give no interest to him, Haz. That's why he kept it a challenge. And when he finally got what he wanted, expect him to not care anymore." She explained, I tried convincing myself and think about the past when we were in High School. I really don't remember Zayn ever looked at me.

I had a crush on Zayn back in High School. But I kept it to myself. Then my feelings for him vanished when I heard the news that he, Perrie, and Gigi had a threesome after our Senior Prom.

I moved on. Because I know he's not the one. That I don't deserve a kind of guy like him.

He proved it to me just now. He got what he wanted. So I assumed that he'll never have a business with me again.


	5. 4. Rival

"Are you sure you're literally a boy?" Gigi asked Harry when he was running the treadmill. Harry frowned at the question.

"What?" Harry unplug one of his earphones to make sure he's hearing right.

"I mean, you have a very slim waist. And your body just looks like a girl. If you don't have a cock, you're perfectly a girl." Gigi shrugged and continue to push up.

"Hadid, we already saw it. So, it's clear. He's a boy with a heart of a girl." Perrie chuckled next to Harry.

"Stop, please. You're making me uncomfortable." Harry groaned and put his earphones again.

It's Saturday and Perrie, Gigi and Kendall invited Harry to work out with them. Other girls are on Starbucks and hanging out. Harry could have been with them, but he then remembered that he didn't visit the gym for months.

"Oh, look. It's Charlie." Kendall squealed then the girls turned around to see him lifting a barbell.

"You know what, Charlie is really a hottie. Wonder why he doesn't hang out with Zayn's."

"Yeah. He's cool, too."

Harry suddenly remembered something in the mention of Zayn's name. He then stops and got out of the treadmill and sat down on the floor where Gigi is pushing up.

"Can I talk to you three?" He asked, grabbing his water bottle.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Why suddenly so serious, Haz?"

"C'mon. Spill it."

Harry sighed and breathed heavily before speaking.

"You planned it, right?"

The three girls furrowed and stopping what they are doing.

"Planned what?"

"That night with Malik." Harry hissed.

"Oh."

"Uhh, kinda."

"I'm out of that."

"Why? I thought you're my friends. Why did you have to do it?" Harry asked in disappointment. His friends know that he was saving himself.

"Hey, hey. Wait wait." Perrie got up and sat beside Harry.

"Who told you? I mean, we didn't, Haz. We just planned the kiss. But the sex isn't."

"We don't know that Zayn planned to do beyond that. We promise."

"But still, why? You don't have to do that. I'm saving myself, and we know Zayn isn't into relationships. We are totally opposite."

"Because you like him, Harry."

"What? I don't. What makes you think  
that I do?"

"You like him, Haz. You're just in denial."

"In denial? Since when? Look, I don't have a crush on him. Nor I do like him." Harry didn't lie. All his feelings were gone since their Senior Prom.

"Harry, girls' instincts are the best."

"Your eyes say it all."

"Your body, too."

"You know what, I don't get you. But tell you what, I really don't like him. Just, stop this nonsense." Harry got up and do stretching.

"Just trust us, Haz. Everything will fall in the right places."

"Yeah? Just like you, falling in Zayn's arms."

Harry rolled his eyes as his friends squealed and giggled together. Of course, he does trust them. But Zayn.

"Hey, it's the Dolan Twins," Kendall spoke and Harry's head suddenly snapped up.

He suddenly blushed when he saw him. He's smiling at him and his heart did a backflip. He looked away and bit his lip. He hopes Grayson didn't notice him blushing.

"Hey! Don't tell me..." Perrie raises a finger in Harry making him panic.

"Don't be too loud. Please."

"Harry, my goodness! Do you like him? And not Zayn?" Gigi complaint making a disgusted face.

"What's the problem? I mean, look at him. He's handsome. He's fit. And... perfect." Harry sighed dreamily, chewing his lip.

"And no fun, Harry."

"True. I heard him and his girlfriend broke up because he didn't give her sex in their 2 years relationship." Kendall commented.

"So? Why is it always about sex? It's about love, guys. Plus, Grayson is nice and gentleman."

The three girls scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Harry, you really are pathetic about these things."

"Love is always the first. But, of course, consider what your partner wants. Sex in a relationship is not just sex, it's called lovemaking. Duh."

"Maybe, Grayson is just a man that sex after marriage. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh, Harry. Really sweet." Kendall rolled her eyes once again before ignoring him.

"Harry, hi." Grayson approached Harry and giving his best smile.

"Oh, h-hi, Grayson. H-how are you?" Harry stuttered and he mentally cursed at himself.

"I'm okay. Fine, I guess.

"Well, you look great."

Harry's cheeks flushed so he looked down on his shoes.

"Uhh, thank you."

"Uh, Harry, would you mind if... I buy you a coffee or something later?" Grayson asked while he's scratching the back of his head.

"Wha-- oh, uhmm. Really? Y-yeah--"

"Oh, Gray. I'm sorry. He's not coming with you anywhere." Perrie cut him off and Harry glared at her.

"Yeah. Sorry. We have some important matters to do." Gigi chimed in.

"Oh. It's okay. Maybe next time." Grayson smiled and Harry just nod.

"And what is that important matter I don't know of?" Harry asked when Grayson left them.

"Hang out with the boys." Kendall shrugged.

"What? That is important?"

"Yeah. I already invited them."

"Invite where?"

"Here."

"And we'll hang out with them later with the rest of the girls."

"No, I won't. You already gave me so much trouble last time."

"Harry, we don't have plans for today about what you are thinking. Okay? Just hang out, party clubs, and all."

"I don't think so. Maybe I'll just come with El and Dani."

"They are coming with us. They already agreed."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to make them agree now?"

"Louis and Liam did. Not us."

Harry sighed. These girls are really persuasive. Everything for a good time, they'll do it.

"Oh, they're here."

Harry turned around to see Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn entering the gym. His heart stopped at the view and he doesn't know why.

He got out of the treadmill and sit down on the floor, viewing the outside. Maybe his feelings are getting back.

 _But how? Of all the time?_ He thought.

Every time he sees Zayn, his heart is racing. He doesn't know if it's because they had sex, or if it's his feelings.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey." He just simply listened to their conversations and plans on what and where to go tonight.

As much as he wants to stay out of the boys, he can't. His friends like to hang out with them every time. They get along so well. Ever since High school.

"Hey, Haz." Harry looked up at Niall and he just smiled. Niall and Shawn are the ones that Harry only like in the boys. Because they're nicer than the others.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, turning around to check the boys. He then saw Perrie and Gigi whispering something to Zayn.

"They are going to pick Leigh and the others."

"Oh, so it's already planned out?"

Niall just nod and left him to join the others' conversation. Harry really doesn't want to go. He could have just gone home and chill in his bed. He will just have to make the best excuse.

"Haz, let's go."

They made their way out of the gym but Harry glances at Grayson for the last time. His heart did that thing again when their eyes met. He blushed deeply again.

Liam saw that so he nudged Louis' arms, Louis just smirked.

***¤***

After Harry had fixed himself, wearing a pink cropped sweatshirt and black jeans, he grabbed on his purse and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out with the girls." He yelled over the kitchen and his mother came into view, wiping her hands as just she was finished making dinner.

"Where to?" His mother asked, taking a look at his son's outfit. Harry became nervous and conscious. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I don't know where mom. It's Gigi's idea. We are all coming." He stuttered, trying to ignore the glare from his mother's eyes. She sighed.

"Just don't get hook up, honey." She warned, he nodded shyly.

"Harry, you know that I love you, right? I'm just worried about you." Anne cupped his face, looking at Harry's eyes.

Harry suddenly felt guilty. He bit his lip and manages to gather his thoughts.

"Yes, mom. I know. I understand. I'll take care of myself." Harry assured her, rubbing her arms gently.

"Okay, I trust you and your friends. Just don't trust those boys out there." She trailed off, ruffling Harry's curls.

"And, even if I work for the Malik's, avoid their son, Zayn, okay? He's no good for you, Harry." She added, making Harry gasped slightly and he felt his stomach curled up.

"Y-yes, mom. Of course. Don't worry. He has his eyes only for girls." He lied, making his lips into a flat line.

"Okay, then it's settled then. You may go. Just don't be late. Not farther than 11." She reminded him before he kissed her cheeks.

"Bye, mom!" He waved running on the door.

"Harry." He looked up to see her stepdad upstairs.

"No boyfriend until you graduate." He said, half smiling and pointing a finger. Harry blushed.

"Dad!" He whined, he then chuckled and got out of their house.

They agreed on picking Harry up instead of driving on his own, so when he heard a honk, he hurried fast into it.

When they reached the club, it was crowded already. Loud music banged the entire place. Mixed scents hovered all over the place.

They went to the VIP room where the boys are waiting for them. They started to cheer and dance.

Drinks are all over, bodies started to grind over his wild group of friends. He shook his head. He sits back with Eleanor who's not comfortable in the place, too.

"You okay, El? We could go out if you want to." He asked concerned. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Why did we even agreed to this?" He complaint making her friend giggle. He turned around only to see Zayn staring at him. His breath hitched.

He then remembered what his mom told him. He would really avoid him.

"Hey, guys!" They all looked up and saw Charlie walking in. They all greeted him and welcomed him.

"I'm with the Dolan's. Is it okay?" He asked confidently. Then Louis and Liam grinned, looking at Zayn playfully.

"Yes, of course. Come here. Join us." Louis yelled, making a toast with his friends.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Grayson walking in. He suddenly went self-conscious.

"Harry, hi. I never knew you were coming." Grayson smiled widely, taking a seat beside him. He blushed, and thankfully it was not so bright in the room.

"Hi. Yeah, I was _forced._ " He joked.

 _Ooh._ He heard Eleanor teased, but he only ignored it.

"Have you done the research for the astronomy class?" He asked Harry out of the blue, wanting to keep the conversation between them.

"Not yet. Now that you reminded me... I'll definitely do it tomorrow." He chuckled, little did he know, Zayn was listening to them.

"Maybe we could study together. You know, stars and you, a concept." He winked, making him blush harder.

"Hey, hey! Why don't we play truth or dare this time?" Niall asked, wiggling his now empty bottle of beer. Everyone started to cheer and shout.

They cleared off the table in the middle of them then started playing.

Harry was nervous at this game though. He had trouble the last time playing with a bottle.

It was the third round and he's breathing thankfully it isn't pointing at him. For now. But then minutes later, it pointed at him and he was out of breath.

"Harry." They all exclaimed in a teasing tone. He became nervous more than ever.

"Truth or Dare?" Perrie asked, smirking at her friend.

Harry finds it hard to choose. If he chose to say the truth, his friends will make fun of him with Grayson and he's not prepared for confessing it. So, without thinking any further, he mumbled the word, "Dare."

Then they all smirked and grinned evily. Harry gulped. Cursing himself on why did he answer it.

"C-can I change it?" Louis looked up at him, and then he nodded.

"Truth." He's more comfortable answering questions rather than doing silly things his friends would ask him to do.

"So, Harry, the truth. Did you enjoy it?" Louis asked, grinning widely at everyone. Especially Zayn.

"What? Enjoyed what?" He frowns at the question.

"That night with Malik," Liam stated. His eyes widened. He couldn't have seen it coming. His crush is here yet hearing his friends asking him questions about another guy.

"Harry? The truth. Did you enjoy it?" Louis repeated his question.

_Did I? That night did I really-- What the fvck? Am I questioning myself?_

"O-of course not." He answered stuttering.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause he's drunk that time. It would be better if Malik does it again when he's sober." Gigi said, making them agree with her. Harry couldn't answer back when he heard Grayson beside him.

"Is that true?" He asked and Harry felt ashamed about it.

"Don't you know about it, Grayson? Everyone knows." His twin brother exclaimed, shrugging.

Zayn clenched his jaw seeing how Harry reacts infront of Grayson. He stood up grabbing Harry's arms.

"Z-zayn, wh--"

"Why do study with him when I can make you taste the stars?" He asked, getting all of their attention before leaning down to kiss him.

Just then, Harry felt a gravity sweeping him off his feet.  
  


**A/N: Inspired by Literature by condoningcaitlin ♡**


	6. 5. Vacation

Harry sleepily walks downstairs wearing only his oversized sweatshirt. It's a summit break in Uni and he didn't have any plans for it. Hell, he knows his friends already have.

"Morning, mum." He greeted lazily when he sat down in the kitchen. He smells bacon and eggs, then his stomach started growling.

"Morning, cupcake." His mom greeted him, placing the plate in front of him. They started eating silently.

When they nearly finished, they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." His mom told him and walks towards the door.

"Good morning, Momma Twist!" Harry almost burst out the orange juice from his mouth when he heard his friends.

"Hi, girls. Why so early? Come in."

"We just want your consent for Harry. Ms. Nelson is here, Momma Twist." Perrie said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mrs. Twist." Harry's eyes widened when he heard his college professor.

"Hello, Ms. Nelson. What can I do for you?" Anne asked, Harry, stood up from his seat and walks towards the living room.

"I just want to take the girls for a vacation, Mrs. Twist. Don't worry, it'll be just for days." Ms. Nelson answered, giving his best smile.

"Oh, it's okay for me. But what about Harry?"

"Of course he will come with us, Momma Twist. Right, Harry?" Gigi squealed. Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Yes! Let's go!" The girls clap their hands as they grabbed Harry's hands.

"Wait, now?" Harry asked them.

"Yes. Now."

"I haven't pack anything yet." He whined.

"We bought clothes already."

"Wait, let me change. I'm just in my sweatshirt."

"That's okay. You look great!"

Harry couldn't complain anymore when the girls pushed him in the van.

"Uhmm, take care, girls. Call me every time." Anne waved hesitantly.

Leigh started the engine and they drove off. Loud pop music can be heard inside of the van. Harry silently sits in the corner.

He knew it. His friends already planned something for summer. He just hopes that there are no boys involve in here.

"Where are we going? I didn't have my phone with me." Harry complains to Kendall.

"Oh, Harry. It's okay. You'll love the place." Kendall answered.

Harry looked over Eleanor and Danielle for an explanation but the two avoided his gaze.

After a long-hour drive, they have arrived in Ms. Nelson's vacation house. Harry's eyes widened in amusement. He's never been here before. It's totally massive.

"Wow. Ms. Nelson, this house is so huge." He complimented.

"Yeah. We can enjoy the whole week here. It fits 20 people. It has many rooms."

Harry's head snapped up as he frowns. "20 people?"

"With the boys, of course." Leigh Anne answered, pulling over the driveway.

Harry shook on his place as he sees another van outside where the boys are with their Music Professor Ed.

"You didn't tell me they're even here? And I'm not decent enough." Harry complain again.

"Honey, you look really great. Honestly." Ms. Nelson told him.

"But, you know I'm not comfortable that people are seeing my legs." He whined.

"Harry, I don't know why you're not comfortable with it. You have very slim body. You look hot." Perrie said, undoing her seatbelt.

Harry sighed. "Do you have jeans or anything I can wear?"

"Oops! All we have bought is skirts and shorts." Gigi exclaimed.

"What? You know I don't do skirts."

"Harry, you should stop whining and get out of the car now." Ms. Nelson snapped and he flinches a little.

The boys greeted them and they started talking and planning what to do. Zayn, who's leaning on his car and smoking, looked at Harry who's trying to hide behind his friends.

He checked him out, looking at his milky white legs and how his body shaped on that sweatshirt.

Harry blushed deeply when he saw Zayn's looking at him. He pulled down his sweatshirt a bit and bit his lip. He really doesn't feel comfortable when someone's checking him out.

Zayn stepped on his used cig on the ground and he started to walk towards Harry. Everyone watched him until he took off his jacket.

Perrie and Gigi smirked to Louis and Liam.

Zayn wrapped it around Harry's waist and he pulled him closer. Harry stiffened and his breath hitched.

Zayn looked deeply into his eyes as he tied the sleeves in his waist.

"You really have very nice legs," Zayn whispered in his mouth and Harry swallowed hard.

"And that's only for me to see." He added, tightening the knot around Harry's waist.

"Enough, for now, Zayn. Continue that tonight." Ms. Nelson stated with a wink then they made their way inside of the mansion.

"You already know my rules, guys. We're out of Uni."

"Yes, Jesy." The students said in unison and then she grinned.

"Okay, the girls will stay in the room in the left, and the boys on the right. Chop chop!" Jesy clapped her hands and all of them started to disappear.

"What are you really planning to do?" Ed sheepishly asked his cousin Jesy.

"Oh, Ed. Don't act like you're not messing around with those kids. I'm just making it easy for them." Jesy rolled her eyes and they just both chuckled.

When Harry changed into more comfortable clothes, he made his way to the boys' room to return Zayn's jacket.

But he doesn't know why is he getting nervous.

_I'll just return this jacket. That's all. Calm yourself, Harry._

When he reached the door, he debated on if he should knock or wait until tonight when they are at dinner.

_I'll choose the latter. It's better._

He decided and was about to turn away when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, Harry." Louis grinned leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms.

"Uhmm, hi. I, uhh, I just want to return this to Zayn." Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. And he's waiting for you." Louis grabbed his hand inside their room and he saw the boys sitting everywhere like they are waiting for him. He feels awkward and uncomfortable.

"He wants to return you something," Louis told Zayn, he pushed Harry in front of Zayn who's sitting on the couch.

Zayn looked up at Harry, waiting for him to speak up. But Harry's tongue couldn't find it's way to move. Zayn nods at his friends and they immediately made their way out of the room. Louis patted Harry's shoulder before locking the door behind him.

"I, uh, just want to...return this to you. T-thank you." Harry lend the jacket to Zayn, but he just stared at it.

Instead, Zayn pulled him closer by his waist and started to suck on his torso. Harry gasped in the contact and he started jittering.

"Z-zayn, wh-what are you doing?" Harry tried to push him away but he weakens as Zayn uses his teeth with his tongue on his skin. He bit his lip hard that it can draw blood to fight a moan.

"You're welcome," Zayn smirked when he pulled away staring the beautiful red mark on Harry's torso, taking the jacket in Harry's hands.

Harry can't feel his legs because of what Zayn did but he still managed to get out of the room, heart racing.

_The fuck was that, Harry?_

***¤***

It was their third night in Jesy's vacation mansion and the girls found their night enjoyable chatting in the basement while they play billiard. There are two billiard tables in the room, the one for the game, and the one is being used to just sit.

Harry sits silently on the pool table holding his glass of wine. He really avoided Zayn after that incident in the boys' room. But Zayn's eyes never left him. He can feel it though. And he's being careful not to bump with him during their vacation.

"You okay, Haz?" Eleanor asked whispering on her best friend. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"He's thinking about Zayn." Leigh teased, making the girls agree with her.

"I told you I'm not into him," Harry said rolling his eyes as he sips on his glass.

"You never knew, Haz. You're just too oblivious." Jesy spoke, looking intently into his eyes. He suddenly grew intrigued.

"Yes. Zayn never fucks twice. And he doesn't fuck a boy before. But you." Jade stated as she hit the ball.

"Everyone knows that. How about you?" Kendall smirked.

"And for sure, Zayn won't waste a chance to take you again before we can go back. So, it'll be thrice." Gigi exclaimed, playing with the cue stick.

"Can you please stop this? I know Zayn. Ever since. You're just making it a big deal because he was my first." Harry defended.

"No, Harry. Because he likes you." Perrie informed him, looking seriously into his eyes.

"What? Is that a joke? How can Zayn like me? There's nothing so interesting in me. You told me that I'm no fun at all." Harry told them, he can't really believe they are talking about this. Why is it always about him and Zayn?

"Zayn can like who he likes. How about this, if Zayn does such weird things to you tonight, he likes you then." Jesy dared him.

Harry is not really worried about that. In the past three days, Zayn never bothered him. He is just looking at him or checking him out. Aside from that, there's nothing at all.

Harry just shrugged and he sits comfortably on the edge of the billiard table.

"Good evening, girls." They all looked up when they heard the door opened.

"Hi, Ed. Hi, boys." They all greeted except Harry who just sits silently and simply glances at Zayn who has a lighted cig in his mouth.

"May we join you? Our jamming session has done." Ed asked placing his guitar on the couch earning nods and agreements.

When Harry notices Zayn looking at him, he simply scooted over the other side of the table where Dani and Taylor are to hide. Zayn is aware that Harry is avoiding him.

The boys made themselves comfortable either playing or talking with each other and the girls.

"You look pale again," Taylor commented when he saw Harry.

"You literally look like a vampire." Danielle squirmed squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Are you nervous at something?" Eleanor asked once again, but Harry just shook his head.

He doesn't know why he is feeling like this all the time when Zayn's around. He always feels like his blood is leaving his body.

"Can we go upstairs to our room now? I'm just not comfortable here." He asked his friends quietly.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Just for you to have peace of mind." Taylor said, she's feeling worried too for Harry. They know him too well.

"We're coming, too," Danielle told them, nudging Eleanor. The two are blushing.

"Okay, let's go." Harry was about to get down on his feet when he saw Zayn infront of him. He froze.

Harry didn't speak, he just watches Zayn smoke in front of him. His heart is racing again. Fingers are fidgeting.

He gasped when Zayn cupped his face. Zayn gently opened Harry's mouth with his fingers then he leaned closer exhaling the smoke into Harry's mouth.

Harry coughs and covers his mouth. He felt his friends' hands rubbing his back to soothe him.

He frowns. Thinking why would Zayn do that. He doesn't smoke.

"Let's play," Zayn said, grabbing his hands.

"I don't know how to play that." Harry refused.

"I'll show you." Zayn led them to the other table and grabbing the cue stick to Perrie.

The girls lined up on the other side, watching how Zayn teach Harry.

"Bend," Zayn ordered to Harry as he stood behind him. Harry hesitantly bent a bit.

Zayn stood up behind him, making their friends grinning widely. Harry grew uncomfortable when he felt Zayn on his bum. He stood up straight but Zayn pushes him down again.

"Just bend." He whispered, cornering him with both of his arms in either of his sides.

Harry couldn't move a bit.

Zayn instructed the game to Harry, holding both of his hands from behind. Harry felt electricity through his whole body as their bodies touch.

"Aim for that," Zayn told him and he guided him to push the ball on the goal.

"See? Easy." Zayn whispered to Harry, his lips brushing on his ears. Harry shivered.

"It's getting hotter in here," Jesy commented, fanning herself with her hands dramatically.

Harry blushes tomato red and catches his breath when Zayn pulled away from behind.

"It's getting late, ladies and gentlemen. Let's go upstairs." Ed spoke awkwardly watching his students grinning widely.

"Okay. Let's go."

They made their way upstairs, Harry searches for his friends and he clung onto them as he feels his knees weakening.

"Harreh," Zayn called and Harry froze again.

"We'll go upstairs," Eleanor said, leaving with Danielle and Taylor.

"Uhh, yeah?" Harry asked Zayn when he was infront of him. His hands are shaking. He doesn't know what's going on in Zayn's mind right now.

"Do me a favor. Stay away from that guy." Zayn exclaimed. Harry furrows.

"What? Who?"

"Grayson."

"Why? He's my friend. And--"

"I can promise to not bother you, just do it. But if you didn't, I don't know, Harreh." Zayn cut him off. Leaving Harry to confuse and speechless.

When Harry arrives in their room, he told the girls what Zayn just said. The girls squealed and giggled.

"I told you! He likes you." Kendall jumps on the bed, throwing a pillow on Harry.

"He didn't say that he likes me. He just told me to stay away from Gray." Harry defended, throwing the pillow back on Kendall.

"That's it! He's jealous. Duh?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't want you seeing with Grayson because he's jealous of him."

"Why would he tell me something like that? He's not my boyfriend or something." Harry stated, furrowing.

"But, honestly. Zayn being dominant is hot."

"Yeah. And I wonder what would he do if he sees you with Grayson."

"Maybe he'll fuck you in front of him?"

"And tell Grayson that you are his."

Harry rolled his eyes as he lay down on the bed when his friends squealed again.

"You know what, I won't be dealing with Zayn. I have my own life." Harry exclaimed, getting pissed about it.

"Let's see what Zayn can do," Gigi told them, turning off the lights.

Harry thought about what happened just earlier. He doesn't want to think that Zayn is interested in him.

He knows him. And he won't be letting his feelings for Zayn to get back. His life is simple. He just wants Zayn to not notice him again like when they were in high school.

The next morning, Danielle woke Harry up with Eleanor. Showing off her phone.

"What's that?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Perrie posted a photo of you sleeping. Look at what Zayn commented."

**_perrieedwards_ ** **_posted a photo_ **

**_perrieedwards_** a sleeping hottie 🔥

**1,327 people liked this photo**

**_jesynelson_** babe 😍

 ** _gigihadid_** hot! 🔥

 ** _zaynmalik_** MiNe

Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"See? He likes you a lot. I don't know, but, yeah?" Danielle commented. Browsing more on the comment section.

"I don't believe this. And I won't." Harry said, getting up from the bed.

"But, Harry. Come to think of it. It all makes sense now. What if Zayn really likes you?" Eleanor asked, convincing his bestfriend.

Harry stopped on his trance. What if Zayn really likes him? Would he let him? Harry really wants to believe. But his brain is telling him no.

He really knows Zayn. Harry is not his type. Harry is far from what Zayn wants. Somehow, that is what Harry knows.


	7. 6. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a scene that maybe very disturbing.

***harry's***

We're back in school again. Nothing much happened when we were on vacation. After that Instagram post of Perrie, I really avoided Zayn. I mostly stayed in our room with Eleanor and Danielle and only came out to eat lunch or dinner.

I really don't like to deal with Zayn anymore. I told myself that I'll avoid him and I am successfully doing it. He didn't bother me also after he said that he doesn't want to see me with Grayson.

Honestly, I don't give a shit about that. I won't take that seriously, besides, what will he going to do if he sees me hanging out with Grayson? Hurt him with his friends? Threatened him? Grayson is fit, he won't be threatened by Zayn or anyone in this university.

My point is, Zayn is not my boyfriend. So, no one can tell me what to do or who I can be with except my parents. I'll live my life like I want to. Without restrictions from anyone.

Not because he fucked me twice, I'll let him interfere in my life. Especially in my personal life. We are not even close as a friend. If he's my close friend, I'm going to understand it. But he barely knew me.

"Hi, Harry." I turned around to see Grayson, gripping on his backpack. I mentally blushed. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hi, Gray." I greeted back closing my locker.

"How are you? How's your break?"

"It's okay. I had a bit of fun with friends. How about you?"

"Nothing much. Just stayed home with Ethan." He said, I just nod. I feel awkward. I have a crush on him since our second year of Uni.

"Uhmm, can I ask you something?" I gulped. Remembering what happened in the club. Zayn kissing me infront of him.

"Oh, s-sure."

"Are you...and Zayn together?"

I blink as I process the question in my head. Did Zayn talk to him? Or threatened him?

"No no no. We're not. He's just nothing to me. So, no. I have no boyfriend." I answered. I saw him smiled.

"Really? Because I saw Perrie's post and Zayn's comment. So, I thought, you and he have a thing." He stated rubbing the back of his neck. He's so cute.

"No, not really. Honestly, I don't know why he commented that. We're not even friends."

"But you hang out with him a lot."

"No. My friends are. I'm just going with them. Mostly, I stayed quiet."

"It's good to know. Can I walk you in your class then?"

"Oh. Uhmm, sure. I don't mind at all."

Grayson walks with me down the hallway to my class. We just talk about nothing in particular. He just asked me questions like, my favorite food, music, artist, and many more. I really enjoyed his company even though it's just a short time.

Grayson is a really nice person. Wonder why his girlfriend left him.

"So, uhh. Can I sit with you later lunch?" I looked up at him with widening eyes.

"Uhmm, you told me that you have no boyfriend, right? So, I hope you don't mind." He added. Is he really inviting me for lunch?

"You sure? I m-mean, of course. Sure. No problem." He smiled at my answer, and I can't keep myself from smiling too.

"Okay. See you later? Lunch."

"Yeah. Later." I told him, then he bid his goodbye.

Is that really the feeling of someone treating you special? I don't know. Because I haven't had a suitor or boyfriend before. If it feels like this, then it's heaven. I am really loving this feeling. It's new to me.

I made my way to my sit and I feel eyes on me. I looked up to see my friends staring at me.

"What?"

"You tell us what is that all about?" Leigh asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing. He just asked me for lunch." I answered, smiling.

"Zayn told you to not--"

"Please. Zayn is NOT my boyfriend. Okay? I am perfectly single. I can be with anyone who I want." I hissed. I started to ignore them as our professor arrived.

In the middle of the lecture, I feel someone's poking me from behind. I looked around to see Calum handling me a piece of paper. I took it and simply read it.

_I thought I made it clear to you? I told you I don't want to see you hanging around with him, yeah? This is a warning._

I crumpled the paper and throw it away. I calmed myself as I feel that I'm going to burst out.

Maybe I'll talk to Zayn. He doesn't own me. He's not someone special to me. He doesn't have the right to tell me that.

After our class, I stormed out of the room. I don't want to deal with my friends and Zayn for now. They're just ruining my mood and I won't let that.

I made it to the cafeteria and my eyes landed on Grayson easily. He waved at me and I walked towards him.

"Hi. Did you wait a bit longer?"

"No, I just came here when you saw me."

I sat down across him and I let him order our food. He is such a gentleman. We started to eat and he does the talking.

"Are you alright? You look pissed."

"I'm sorry. Just, stress a little bit." I sighed.

"It's okay. What is it about? Do you mind sharing it with me?'

"It's just my friends. They are pushing me to Zayn." I admitted.

"Oh. Yeah, I feel that they don't like me." He said sadly.

"Don't mind them. It's not like that they have a right to tell me who I can like." I said.

"Is that the reason why you didn't sit with them?" He asked, motioning to the center table.

I saw all of them with the boys, talking, and eating. I am not mad at my friends. It's just that, sometimes, they don't know their limits.

"They are my friends. I can't get mad at them." I told him, giving a smile.

"Do you want to go to study together instead? We have the same class in three hours." He asked me.

I think about it. Maybe I can be stress-free with Grayson so I just nodded.

We were about to get up when Zayn grabbed my hands. I was shocked.

I saw Grayson about to get up and to stop Zayn but Louis pushed him to sit down again.

"I guess you don't want trouble. You have a game this season, right?" Louis smirked, the other boys are with him.

"Niall?" I called him, but he just mouthed _sorry_.

Zayn dragged me outside the cafeteria and we're heading in his car now. I tried to push him and escape from his grip but I can't.

"What do you want? What's your problem?" I hissed when he started the engine. He didn't answer.

"Stop the car, Zayn. Now."

"Zayn! What the hell? This is kidnapping."

"Where are we going?!"

"Ugh! Can you please talk?"

"Zayn Malik!"

I'm already tired yelling and shouting at him. I gave up. After 20 minutes, we stopped in front of a hotel building and my heart started to pound hard. It's his condo unit. They own it.

"Zayn, what are we doing here? Can you please drive back to Uni?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He opened my door.

"Get out. Let's go." He said, but I didn't move. The hell is he planning to do with me?

"I said get out." He said, looking intently in me.

"Let's talk here. I don't want to go inside."

Instead of speaking he grabbed me and he carried me. My face is on his back.

"Zayn, put me down! What the fvck!"

He started to walk inside and I heard people greeting him. I yelled at him tried to get help but they didn't do anything. He stepped into the elevator but he didn't put me down.

When we reached his unit, he placed me on his bed and he sat down on me.

"Get off of me." I pushed him away using all of my strength. But I didn't win again.

"I warned you, Harry. And I suppose that you already know what I'm gonna do now." He whispered undoing his belt. My heart beats harder and faster this time.

"Why are you doing this? You're not even my boyfriend. Stop acting like one."

I gasped when he tied my wrists with his belt on the headboard. Is this what he's doing with all the girls he brought here?

"I'm sorry, Harry. But you gave me no choice." He whispered before kissing me hungrily gripping on my waist as I tried to move away.

"Z-zayn... stop, please," I mumbled when he started kissing my neck. My whole body weakens again.

He pulled away and sat down on my thighs.

"You can't do anything, besides, your mother works for my family. Remember?" He said, unzipping my jeans. I panicked.

"Zayn, just let go. You don't own me and I'm not yours." I mouth parted when he deepthroated me.

"Z-zayn..."

Oh, gods. My knees went trembling as he works with his tongue playing on my head. I throw my head back on the bed as he bobbed. He's driving me crazy.

"Ahh... stop." But I don't want him to. This is wrong! I should stop him, but my body is betraying me.

His mouth is doing a great job because I can't keep myself from moaning and I started to thrust in his mouth.

"The best lunch I've ever had." He said when he was done swallowing my cum.

***¤***

***** third-person*

Harry chewed his lip as he opened his locker that afternoon after they ate lunch. Jade and Taylor are with him. Zayn made sure that Harry won't get along.

It's been a week after Zayn _punished_ him. He really doesn't understand why. Zayn never told him that he likes him or something like that. He just told him that he doesn't want to see him with Gray or any other bloke.

Harry avoided Grayson. No. He didn't. His friends didn't let them bump with each other. But Grayson is unstoppable.

"Hi, Harry." He greeted. Harry wanted to smile at him but he then remembered he was being guarded.

"Hi." He simply greeted back, looking awkwardly at him then to his friends. He knew that his friends will tell Zayn about this. He sighed. He doesn't want to get punished again.

"Do we have a problem? I mean, are you avoiding me?" Grayson asked, ignoring the glare Harry's friends are giving him.

"Uhm, n-no. I'm just... busy." He answered, looking down at his shoes.

"Zayn, right? What did he do to you?" Grayson asked again, worrying.

Just right after mentioning his name, Zayn and the others came out from nowhere.

"Trouble." Taylor murmured, stepping back with Jade to give way for Zayn.

Harry's heart began to backflip again with just Zayn's presence. He's not sure if he's scared or something else. His heart's beating again abnormally.

"Hi, babe," Zayn mumbled grabbing Harry by his waist and pulling him closer.

Harry gasped when Zayn's lips met his. An electric shock flow over his body as Zayn kissing him softly. His body weakens again. And he hates it.

Louis and the others watch Grayson looking away. They grinned when Grayson leaves.

"Mine," Zayn whispered in his mouth, lips brushing onto him when he pulled away. Harry blushed deeply red.

He then remembered what Zayn told him when he drove him home that day.

_"Don't forget what I've said." Zayn told him, opening the passenger seat for Harry. Harry got on his feet._

_"Zayn, why can't I? I mean, you're not my boyfriend. And I can be with who I want." Harry whined once again._

_"I know. Just, don't be. Don't talk to him. Don't hang out with him. Stop liking him. I won't bother you. I promise. Just, don't."_

_Harry stared at him, trying to understand why in the world would he listen to him._

_"If I caught you, you know I can do more than what I did earlier." Zayn added, looking at Harry from his eyes down on his feet. Harry shivered, covering his torso with his hand bag._

"I just... I didn't--" He tried to defend himself, but Zayn cut him off.

"Why so scared, babe?" Zayn grinned sheepishly, rubbing the side of Harry's lips with his thumb. Harry didn't answer.

"Let's go to class," Zayn spoke, they started to walk down the hallway. Harry leaned closer to Taylor and Jade.

"Sorry, we've just told to," Taylor whispered, but Harry just nodded. Giving her a weak smile.

***

"I'm sorry about the other day," Harry spoke first, trying to start a conversation with Grayson that Sunday afternoon.

He knew he shouldn't be meeting him, he doesn't know why he is feeling like he is cheating on Zayn. But, he just can't refuse Grayson. He's nice after all.

"It's okay. I already know something is wrong between the two of you." Grayson answered, sipping on his coffee.

"I just don't know why. I'm really sorry, Gray. I hope it wouldn't change our friendship." Harry apologetically smiled.

"Harry, I really like you. I've been wanting to be with you ever since, but... I needed to gather all my confidence first." Grayson admitted. Harry blushed hard at the confession.

"C-can you give me a chance?" Grayson asked, holding Harry's hand on the table. Harry couldn't answer. He was surprised.

He was about to say something when he was grabbed by Zayn. His eyes widened. He didn't expect that they were going to be caught.

"Zayn, let go of him," Grayson spoke. Harry was thankful because it was only Zayn. The rest of the boys weren't with him.

"Just fuck off." Zayn stared into his eyes darkly. Harry swallowed.

"Man, he's not yours." Grayson snapped at him.

"Neither yours." Zayn fights back.

"Why don't you ask him? He doesn't like you." Grayson hit a nerve.

Harry stared at Zayn's face. The dark aura changes into a gloomy one. He looked hurt. Harry didn't know what to say.

Zayn didn't speak. Instead, Zayn dragged him out of the Starbucks and drove off.

No one spoke. Harry doesn't know what to say. He's scared and confuses at the same time. Does Zayn really like him? He shook the thought out of his head.

He doesn't want to think about it. His heart started to race again as they stopped at Zayn's condo unit. He will be punished again?

Zayn grabbed him up to his unit and place him on his bed.

"Zayn, I'm so--"

"Ssh. I'm not going to do anything. Just lay down." Zayn cut him off, spooning him and nuzzling deep on his neck.


	8. 7. Something New

***harry's***   
  


I watch how Louis dance with Eleanor with low and romantic music.

I honestly don't get people. I don't understand boys. Even though I'm one of them, somehow.

I know Louis has feelings for Eleanor too. It's obvious. But why couldn't he be with my friend?

They say, if you truly like someone, you'll do everything for them.

Louis is a gentleman. To Eleanor. I know the boys got into so much _trouble_ with different girls at our university.

I mean, I can understand that he just doesn't want to hurt Eleanor if they decided to be official. Because, like what he said, man will always be a man. Man cheats. It's their nature. So, he doesn't want to hurt Eleanor for cheating on her.

I honestly fall in love with Louis of what he said. He's protecting Eleanor from himself. But, yeah, he can't resist my friend. I know Eleanor feels it too.

I feel horrible for them, they can't be with each other when they knew themselves they love each other. Same for Liam and Danielle.

I wonder how they manage to be just friends. I mean, if I am in their position, I'll probably change myself to be just with the man I love.

Being in love, is risky.

I sighed and shook my head.

I remember Grayson. He told me that he likes me. I like him, too. But we can't be together. I know I like him. But, after what Zayn reacted that day, I don't know anymore.

I'm confused.

After that day, Zayn never bothered me again. He drove me home that Sunday night. Then he left with no words. Until now. He didn't talk to me again. Maybe because he didn't see me with Grayson.

Not that I really avoided Grayson. I don't know either. I didn't see him in a while. I'm starting to think that he gave up.

Or maybe Zayn threatened him?

I sighed before drinking my wine. It's a Friday night again. We're at Gigi's house. We started partying loud and wild earlier. But suddenly, they switched the song into something romantic and sweet.

I was surprised at first why. But, the majority wins of course.

Zayn? He's just there with Shawn and Niall. Drinking. I doubt he'll dance to me. It's not his thing.

_Cool kids don't dance._

"Haz? Can I ask you something?" Liam approached me and sitting down beside me. I frowned.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"I was just thinking. What is the best gift for a girl?"

I furrowed at the question. I want to laugh at that.

"Seriously? You're asking me that, Liam?"

"Ugh. Please. Don't laugh at me."

"Okay. Well, if you'll give one to Dani, I would suggest that give her cupcakes." I answered nodding.

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah. If we do like something in common, that is cupcakes."

"But, if you want to make it special, then you have to bake it yourself," I added, he just nodded.

"So, can I ask you?" I asked him. He blushed. Really, man?

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just date her? You look good together."

"Oh, Harold. Believe me. I want to. Just not now." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I mean, you have all the time. You want to be like Niall and Jade? Look at them, they like each other, but they just play with each other's feelings." I motioned for Jade who's talking to Michael and to Niall who's glaring at them.

"I know. But, Michael knows his limits. Believe me, Niall really wanted to make a move to Jade. He's just afraid of being rejected. All of us are."

"Being rejected? Dani likes you, El likes Louis, Jade likes Niall. What's so scary about that?"

"We need to change ourselves first. And that takes a lot of time." Liam told me.

I didn't answer. Wow. They are willing to do everything now. I feel proud at the moment. Seeing my friends happy, is what matters to me.

"Thanks for the time, Haz." Liam patted my shoulder then went away. I sighed.

I wonder if Zayn will do that, too. I mean, I can accept him. Of who he is. Of how he was. If he could just tell me exactly what he feels.

But then again, he is Zayn Malik.

I looked up when I saw Louis walking towards me. I frowned again.

"Haz, I need to ask you something." He said.

"Yeah."

"What is the best gift I could give to Eleanor?"

I coughed hard and I almost burst my drink into him but then I managed to calm down a bit.

"Liam asked me the same question." I rolled my eyes. Why they are asking me?

"Oh, c'mon, Haz. I just want to know what she likes."

"Eleanor is a person who gets happy with just simple things," I stated glaring at him.

"Just give me one."

"Give her a teddy bear. A pink one." I told him, squeezing his shoulders. I'm excited to see El's face when Louis is giving him one.

"Does every girl really loves pink?" He asked, frowning.

"Suppose so. Yeah."

"You too?"

"What's the matter? Pink is lovely."

"Yeah, right. Well, thank you." He said, getting up.

"Wait. Are you planning to...?"

"Soon." He smiled then walked away.

Ugh! I feel giddy already. Just imagining that my friends are already with their crush since High School. I want to scream.

I know that Liam and Louis have the looks. But seeing them giving an effort, is just... irresistible.

***

"Hi, Dani. Hi, El." I greeted them when I saw them walking the hallway. They smiled at me.

It seems that they are in love. I grinned because I know why.

"Hi, Haz. How was the weekend?" Danielle asked.

"Great. Had the time for myself and homework."

"Yeah. I really hate algebra." Eleanor whined, I chuckled.

"Maybe you can ask Louis to teach you about that. He's good at it." I teased, making her blush.

"Stop." She giggled, covering her face with her books.

"Why? You know what, you look perfect when I watched you dancing Friday night."

"Don't bring that up." She blushed harder. Aww. My friend is really in love.

"You, too, Dani. I saw how Liam staring at you."

"Tease Eleanor, but me. Stop it."

"And you know what, I know something you don't know." I grinned sheepishly at them, they frowned.

"What is it?"

"You better not play cliffhanger with us."

"Sorry, but it's a secret." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Fine. We won't tell you what we know, either." It's my turn to glare at them.

"What's that about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but it's a secret." They mock and I just sighed. It's okay, I'm sure that they'll tell me about it later on.

We arrived at our class and I furrowed when I saw a pink giant teddy bear on my seat and a red rectangular box on my table.

I looked at Perrie and Gigi but they just shrugged.

The teddy bear should be in Eleanor's. I opened the box and I saw cupcakes. Wow. It smells good. This must be for Danielle.

Then why the fvck they are in my seat. Maybe the one they instructed to do this mistaken something.

I gently picked up the bear. It's really huge. It's about my height. It's a life-size teddy bear. Louis chose the right one. Eleanor will love this so much.

"Hey." I nearly jump in my spot when someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Zayn so close to me.

"H-hey."

"You liked it?" He asked I frowned.

"Like what?"

"The teddy bear and the cupcakes." He replied. My eyes landed on the teddy bear again then to him.

"It's from you?" He nodded.

"For you." He mumbled. I stared at him. I doubt it!

"Stop playing tricks, Malik. I know for who are these." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You said that Grayson is nice and romantic." He spoke again, I froze.

"What?"

"I'm trying to be." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

If this is just a game or a show, he needs to stop this.

I heard the girls squealed and I looked over them. Louis handling a pink teddy bear to Eleanor and Liam giving Danielle a box.

"See? These are for you." He spoke. Leaving me speechless and my heart did that thing again.

I don't know why but I feel myself smiling. Ugh! What's happening to me?

***¤***

***third person*** ****

Harry buried his face on his pillow as he felt his friends squeezing him and jumping on his bed.

"He really did that!" Leigh squealed with the rest of the girls.

"I can't believe they actually did!" Perrie giggled throwing a pillow to Gigi.

"The boys are in love."

"Ahh! I feel like floating."

"Did you see their faces earlier? They looked so nervous. I want to laugh at them."

"Watch this, girls," Kendall spoke up, lifting her phone to show the video to her friends.

They watched a video of Liam shooting how he baked the cupcakes with Zayn and Louis. They were covered with flour and they playfully throw each other the ingredients.

They saw how Zayn covered up his face and looking away at the camera. He even burned his finger while trying to take the cupcakes out of the oven.

 _Ow!_ They heard him mumbled.

"They are so cute!" Taylor screamed and squeezed the blushing Eleanor and Danielle beside her.

Harry couldn't get up. His face is so red and for sure, his friends will make fun of him.

Another video was played when they were in the mall, buying teddy bears. Harry learned that Zayn personally chose the bear. He blushed even more.

He simply lifts up his head a bit and glances over the life-size teddy bear sitting on his study table. He chewed his lower lip as he feels his cheeks burning.

"See? I told you! You didn't believe me." Gigi shouted at his ears and he covered it instantly.

"My ears, Gigi! God!" He whined.

"So, now? What can you say?" Perrie asked him, he looked at his friends and frowns when all of their eyes are at him.

"Why just me? Why not ask El and Dani first?" He complains. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"Harry, we already know that Louis and Liam are head over heels to El and Dani. But Zayn!"

Harry covered his ears again when the girls started squealing and screaming.

"Zayn never did that before. To anyone."

"Just for you."

"Imagine Zayn being romantic. Aaahh!"

Harry blushed again. He really was surprised at what Zayn said earlier. That he's trying to be romantic like Grayson.

He didn't expect it. He was really shocked. Zayn was going out of his comfort zone. Just for him.

Harry was left out of words.

"Harry?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Zayn's on the phone. Wanna talk to him?" Perrie asked, his eyes widened. He immediately shook his head.

"Oh, he doesn't want to... yes, he's blushing hard.... he can't stop from smiling... yes! Oh my god!... Okay... and Zayn, you really did a great job... okay, you're welcome. Bye!"

His heart started to race again.

"He's calling you, but your phone seems not working," Perrie told him. He suddenly checked his calls and he saw 7 missed calls and 4 messages from an unknown number.

"Is this his number?" He mumbled, then the girls quickly ran beside him.

"Yes, that's Zayn's."

"Open the messages."

"Quick."

He tapped on the messages and he can't stop blushing when reads it.

**From: +44 20 **** ******

**Hi. It's Zayn. Got your number from Kendall.**

**From: +44 20 **** ******

**Is it okay to call you now? I want to hear your voice.**

**From: +44 20 **** ******

**You busy or** **smthn** **?**

**From: +44 20 **** ******

**Hope you're okay, kinda worried. x**

The girls squealed again and jump nonstop on his bed while throwing pillows at each other. Harry dropped his phone and he wanted to scream too. But there's nothing going out from his mouth.

No one has ever done it to him like this before. He didn't feel this before. No one has treated him like this. But Zayn.

"Girls, slap me." He finally spoke. The girls frowned.

"What?"

"You okay, Haz?"

"Slap me. I'm dreaming." He grabbed Jade's hand and put it on his cheek, slightly slapping himself.

"Oh, Harry. You're not dreaming." Jade told him and they all laugh at him.

Harry almost jump off of the bed when his phone started buzzing. The girls squealed louder when they saw it was Zayn. They squeezed each other as they pushed Harry to answer it.

Harry get his phone with his shaking hands, he answered it and made it to the speaker.

"H-hello?"

" _Harreh_ _? You okay,_ _beb_?" His heart stopped at the voice on other line.

"U-uhm, y-yeah. I am." Harry brushed off his friends' hands away when they started to squeeze him.

_"What are you doing then? You alone now?"_

He looked at his friends and they motioned him to say yes.

"Y-yes. They left already."

_"You hugging the bear?"_

His eyes widened and he blushed. Did Zayn just think he was hugging what Zayn gave to him?

"Uhm, n-no. I mean, yes. Tha-thank you for these, Zayn."

_"You're welcome. So, you will stop liking Grayson?"_

He froze at the question.

"What? I mean, why did you ask?"

 _"Why? I just don't want you to like any other bloke, but me."_ His cheeks flushed red again, and the girls giggled silently covering their mouths.

"What do you mean?"

_"I am Zayn fucking Malik. I don't share what's mine."_

The girls screamed and Harry dropped his phone again.

He was going crazy. His mind and heart are like an abstract. No one could understand, but he loves the feeling.

They all stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Girls? Are you alright?" Anne asked, slightly knocking on the door.

Harry eyed his friends to not tell anything.

_Don't tell her anything._

He mouthed then he cleared his throat before answering his mother.

"We're alright, mom. We're just having... you know, girls' talk." He yelled, his chest pounding.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at dinner then. Behave, girls." Anne told them, they waited for a minute to be sure she's not in there anymore.

"You're not planning to tell her, Haz?"

Harry chewed his lower lip. He really doesn't like to hide things from his mother. She's his bestest friend.

"I'd like to tell her. But, you know. She wouldn't be happy if she knew it was Zayn. Everyone knows him." Harry explained.

"What if Zayn really changed for you?"

"Yeah, he's trying to be someone he's not, Harry."

"I know. But, I still don't like to believe. I mean, look. He's Zayn Malik. Everything he wants, he gets."

"Harry, what more does he wants from you? Sex? Your body? He got it all now. Then, he's doing things, _romantic things_ for you."

"Exactly, you need to believe now. Everything makes sense."

"I don't know. Maybe... a little time? He still needs to prove it."

"So, what are you two now?"

"Dating?"

"We're not yet dating. I mean, I don't know. What do you even call this?"

"Uhm, getting-to-know-each-other stage?"

"You know what, this is complicated."

"I only know that if two people like each other, they'll start in dating then after some time, they'll be official."

"Ugh! I don't want to think anymore!" Harry whined, throwing himself on his bed and choking himself with a pillow.

"Why don't you ask him, Haz?"

"We all know that he doesn't do relationships." He mumbled under the pillow.

"What if he does now? All you have to do is to ask."

"I still don't want to. I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Hurt is part of life. It makes us human."

"Maybe I'll just wait for him to ask me. Or tell me what this is." He sighed. His friends didn't argue with him anymore.

He just hopes that this feeling will last. He loves this feeling. It feels foreign for him. It's something new.

But he's afraid to risk it all.


	9. 8. Planned?

**[Harry's 👆]**   
  


Harry leaned on the lockers as he waits for Eleanor and Danielle to get their things. He sighed, hugging his books.

He didn't know exactly what to feel when he watched the video of Grayson and one of the girls in their University.

_Sex scandal._

He thought Grayson was far from doing that kind of thing. He thought Grayson was the perfect guy every girl or gay wanted to be with. But he isn't.

He expected himself to feel hurt, or sad about what happened. But he just felt disappointment towards him. His high expectations fell.

"You okay, Haz?" Danielle asked, fixing Harry's curls on his side. She feels proud that she did braid his hair. It looks good on him.

  
"I don't know. I must feel affected, right? But, it seems that I don't care though. I'm just disappointed." He answered.

"It's okay. Maybe you just don't like him. Maybe it's just an infatuation." Eleanor spoke.

Harry sighed. "Maybe. Oh, nevermind. Just forget it."

"They're here," Danielle called up.

Harry froze. He didn't move one bit on his position. He didn't turn around.

It's been a week since Zayn started to get close to him. He's still not used to it. He's still not used to the way Zayn is treating him.

"Hi, girls." He heard Taylor greeted. The rest of them circled around and started to talk, but Harry's still looking at the ground.

Harry's head snapped up when someone grabbed his books from him. He saw Zayn passing the books to Ashton.

"You look very good." He commented, leaning closer to Harry. His breath hitched again. Realizing how close Zayn is to him.

"What's the flavor of this?" Zayn asked, motioning to Harry's lipstick with his thumb.

"Choco mint." Gigi grinned, knowing what Zayn would do next.

"I love chocolate mint." He mumbled.

Harry's eyes widened when Zayn pulled him by the waist and started kissing him, softly.

The kiss is sloppy but sweet. Harry leaned in and closes his eyes. He feels like he's floating as he started to kiss back.

Zayn deepens the kiss. He squeezes Harry's bum making him whimper. Zayn licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry hesitated but Zayn bit his lip.

He was about to open his mouth when Louis cleared his throat. He pulled away blushing hard. Cursing himself mentally.

"That was... hot."

"The fvck! That turned me on."

"Why did you interrupt, Lou?!"

"I was on my popcorn."

"It worth the watch."

"How was the chocolate mint, Zayn?"

Everyone chuckled making Harry feel embarrassed. Zayn stared closely at him, not pulling his hands away from his waist.

Harry gasped when he was pinned against the locker and Zayn started kissing him again. With his tongue this time.

"What the hell, Zayn?"

"Can't get enough, bruh?"

"Zarry is the hottest."

"Leak the sex tape already."

"It's summer again, you guys are so hot."

"The chocolate mint tastes so good," Zayn stated pulling away. Harry gasps for air to breathe.

 _What the hell was that?_ He cursed at himself. Still not recovering from the first. His body jittering.

"Let's get you to class before you bend him here and fuck him," Liam exclaimed chuckling as he dragged Zayn down the hallway.

"Is he a good kisser, Haz?" Leigh asked and the girls giggled, making him blushed harder.

***

Lunch came and they headed towards the cafeteria. Harry was thankful because they're eating lunch without the boys.

"Uhm, can you help me, girls?" They all looked up at Eleanor.

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"There's nothing serious happened. Just..." They all stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Louis asked me to a dinner date." She whispered, looking down on her plate.

"What?! Already?" The girls started to squeal and scream, even Harry. He felt excitement for his friend.

"Stop... you're making it obvious." Eleanor blushed.

"Wait wait. When? And where?"

"He said Saturday night." She answered quietly.

They all glance at the other side of the cafeteria where the boys are eating and talking.

"Uhh, I can't wait for that. Finally, Eleanor!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Do you have your clothes yet to wear?"

"I'll work on your make-up."

'"I'll do your hair."

"We should go to the mall and shopping."

They all agreed then Harry fell silent.

Zayn had never asked him yet for a date. Not that he's expecting it. He still doubts him.

Out from nowhere, Grayson appeared infront of them. The girls growled.

"Harry." He called, Harry shook at his place. He never has seen Grayson for so long. His face is... he doesn't look good. He looks sick and... not fine.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, hoping.

"Grayson, Harry's not available now. Forever. So, go away."

"He's with us. If you want to talk to him, talk to him here."

"Unless you're planning to do something wrong to our Haz."

"No. I'm not. I just want to talk to him. To clear my name and--"

"Aww. Grayson is innocent? How come? We all watched it."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It's... it was a trap. I didn't want it. Zayn planned it." Grayson stated. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh, so now you're blaming others just to clean your dirty name."

"Harry, believe me. You know I wouldn't do such thing like that." Grayson pleaded.

Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't answer.

"Something's wrong?" They all looked up when they heard Louis asked, the boys are behind them.

"Harry, they planned it. They want to take you away from me. You know that, right?" Grayson defended again. Ignoring the glare from everyone on the table.

"Planned?" Ashton asked chuckling.

"Yeah? Five-round sex with Camilla is planned?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"Don't listen to them, Harry. You know your friends. They don't like me."

"He doesn't like you either. So, fuck off." Luke exclaimed.

"Harry watched the video. And do you want us to ask her about it?" Michael asked bluntly.

"Harr-"

"Shut up, all of you." Harry burst out, he got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

His mind is already going in outer space because of Zayn. Now, Grayson is making his way to ruin more his mind.

There's only one way to clear off his mind. He's going to ask questions. Not on Zayn. But to all.

After the classes they've had that day, Harry made his way to the men's locker room.

He had decided to just ask Zayn's friends instead of him. He knew Zayn wouldn't give him the best answers he wants.

So, that afternoon, he walked in. The boys looked up and stopped what they are doing when they saw Harry on the doorstep.

Luckily, Zayn's not there. He didn't attend the football practice.

"Harry? Zayn's not here." Louis spoke, confuse.

"I know. He's not what I need. I need to talk to all of you. And you'll give me the answers." He said sternly.

The boys didn't protest. They stared at each other and Louis sighed.

"Okay. What is it?" Liam sighed.

"If that's about Grayson, we didn't." Louis defended.

"It's not. I don't care about Grayson. It's about Zayn." Harry blushed when he mentioned his name.

A wide grin visited their faces when they heard Harry doesn't care about Grayson.

"About Zayn? What about him?"

"What is he really planning to do with me? Is he just playing around? Or this is all a bet?" He asked bravely, though he knows he'll get weak if he knew the answers.

"You still not believing him, are you?" Liam asked, crossing his arms.

"I... I just want to be sure." Harry answered hesitantly.

"Why? Will you like him if we answer all of your questions?"

Harry didn't answer, he's not sure yet.

"That's why I'm here. To make things clear. If he--"

"If he's serious, you'll give him a chance?" Ashton cut him off. They waited for an answer, but Harry reversed it.

"I am the one to ask, not you. So, what is it?" Harry said bluntly, looking away.

"It's because Zayn likes you since high school, Harry."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. His lips parted in a daze. How come he didn't know it? How come that Zayn likes him since High School?

"What? Are you joking? How can that be? He never laid an eye to me back then." Harry asked, thinking about the past that may help him discover something. But there isn't.

"Zayn likes you. It's the truth." Louis simply answered, grinning.

"Then why he didn't tell me? What about all the girls he had? What about all the things he did to ignore me and pretend that I don't exist?" Harry burst out. Because nothing makes sense to him.

He remembered them hanging out, but never ever Zayn did notice him. Nor looked at him.

"And, all I know he's straight. He never liked a guy." He added, feeling a knife on his chest.

"He never liked any other guy, because he likes you," Niall answered, shoving his hands on his pockets.

"He's bi. All of us knew it. He just didn't come out to everyone."

"And for all of your questions, about all the girls, I wouldn't deny it. We're trying to be better now, Harry."

"And when he heard someone is planning on making a move to you, he threatened them. He's doing that since High School."

"Even on Grayson. That's why that night, he took you. Because Grayson didn't listen. And he learned that you like Grayson, too. So, he's totally a threat to Zayn."

"Yeah. He's afraid that you will be with another bloke and not him."

"Since High School and I didn't know about it?" Harry asked.

"It's because he was in trouble back in High School. His parents put him in an arranged marriage. That's the reason why he was not into any relationship. But now he's free. His older brother was the one who married the girl." Liam explained.

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know that Zayn was involved in an arranged marriage.

"Are you covering him just to make me believe you?" Harry spat. Glaring on each and every one of them.

"No, Harry. We don't lie. You know that. If there's someone you can trust here, it's me. So believe." Shawn said, smiling assuringly at him.

Harry sighed. Maybe he'll talk to the girls if they knew something about this.

"So, any other questions?" Louis smirked.

"Nothing. Thanks." He said and he stormed out of the room.

But suddenly he stops, he remembers something so he ran back.

"One last thing." He exclaimed the boys all looked up again on him.

"Don't break El and Dani's heart." He said, pointing on Louis and Liam. Everyone chuckled and nodded.

"You don't have to tell, Harry," Liam told him so he ran off finally.

He made his way straight to the parking lot to his car.

He's still thinking about what the boys had told him. He really can't believe it. He's still in a daze.

He was about to get in on his car when someone grabbed his arms. He panicked and was about to do such a defense when he saw it was Grayson.

"Grayson?" He furrowed.

"Harry, I just want to talk to you. Just a minute." Grayson looked at him with pleading eyes.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I have 5 minutes."

"10 minutes?"

"7. It's final." Grayson didn't argue anymore.

"Okay, first of all. I'm sorry. I know I confessed my feelings for you. Then the scandal happened. I'm sorry if I hurt you--"

"You didn't hurt me, Gray. I am very fine." Harry said honestly.

"Are you saying this because of Zayn? Harry, you can tell me. There's just the two of us here." Grayson insisted.

"Gray, Zayn didn't do anything. Okay? I'm totally fine."

"Harry, I know you like me. And I like you, too. A lot."

"Grayson, yes. I _liked_ you. But, I don't anymore. There's... someone else." Harry admitted, looking away. He doesn't want to hurt Grayson, but he needed to tell him the truth.

"Zayn, right?" Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Gray. It's just that... I don't know why... but my feelings for him back in high school grew again."

"It's okay, Harry. But... is there anything I could do to make you like me again?" Grayson asked sadly.

"I'm very sorry, Gray." Harry shook his head.

"It's... it's goodbye then?"

Harry looked up at him. He really feels horrible for him.

"Can... can I... hug you?" Grayson asked, shyly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your friendship, Gray. I really appreciate it." Harry said, hugging him and rubbing his back for comfort.

"You're welcome, Harry," Grayson answered, pulling away. Smiling even though his eyes are teary.

"I hope for the best for you."

"Same."

And with that, they parted ways.


	10. 9. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a scene that are very disturbing. Read at your risk.

Harry climbed up on his bed after he changed on comfortable clothes to sleep. He glances at the giant teddy bear he has on his side.

He smiled. He leaned in closer to it and hugged it. It's soft and very cuddly. He's in love with it now.

He never knew that someone like Zayn would give him things like this. Zayn even baked cupcakes for him.

He suddenly wants to hear his voice again. He never heard from him since lunch. He wonders where he had gone to. He took his phone from the night table and checked if there's a message from him.

He got sad when there isn't. He sighed. Maybe Zayn already changed his mind.

He really needs to secure himself from falling. Then it hit him. Is he ready to be in love? Is he ready to fall?

He honestly doesn't. He needs to be sure about Zayn first. He needs to talk to him. He will talk to him tomorrow, he just hopes that Zayn will coordinate with him.

He switches off his lamp and was about to lay down when his phone buzzed.

He growled and picked up his phone. His eyes widened when Zayn's name popped up.

"H-hello?" He answered, slightly nervous.

"Open this fvcking window," Zayn said.

"Wh-what? What window?" Harry frowned.

"Your bedroom window." Zayn hissed.

"Zayn, you can't be here. Mom and dad are home."

"Open it before I break anything, Harry." Zayn threatened. Harry gulped.

What did he do to make Zayn mad again? Will he get punished again? But why?

"I'm giving you 5 seconds, Harry."

Harry panicked and struggled to get up. He quickly walked towards his window and opened it. He cursed when he felt it's freezing cold outside.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?" Harry asked whispering, stepping aside to give Zayn way.

He swallowed hard when Zayn glared at him. Zayn must be really gone mad. Very mad.

Harry gasped when Zayn attacked his lips. Zayn gripped hard on his waist. The kiss is rough and aggressive.

"Zayn... why--" Zayn pulled him again closer when he tried to escape. They fought for dominance.

Zayn threw Harry on the bed and started to take off his clothes. Harry grew more nervous. He never has seen Zayn like this before. He never knew that he could be mad like this.

"Zayn, what did I do now? Why--" He didn't finish what he's saying because Zayn pinned him down on his bed, kissing him hungrily. Hard and rough. Harry shivered.

"Mhm..." Harry moaned in the kiss when Zayn started to rip off his clothes.

"You are mine, Harry. All mine." Zayn said before sucking on Harry's neck.

Harry moaned. Zayn's gripping tightly on his wrists.

"Zayn...."

Zayn started to suck on a different spot on Harry's body making him whimper. Zayn undid their boxers before he knew it.

Zayn crawled up again kissing him more aggressively that can make his lips bled.

Harry cried out in pain when Zayn entered him roughly.

"No other bloke could touch you," Zayn said, kissing him hard. Thrusting in him hard and fast.

"No one has the right to touch you, but me, Harry. Do you fucking get it?" Zayn hissed, thrusting hard and faster inside of him. Making the bed knock on the wall.

Harry didn't answer because of the pain and pleasure he's feeling at the same time.

"Tell me who owns you, Harreh." Zayn panted, keeping his pace faster.

Harry couldn't utter a word. He closes his eyes and threw his head back on the pillow. Feeling the pain, feeling the pleasure.

"Speak when you are told." Zayn bites on his neck and slaps his bum. Harry groaned.

"I'm y-yours..."

"Say it loud, Harreh." Zayn kissed him roughly. His pace is getting faster and faster Harry couldn't hold on.

"Yours, Zayn. Ahh.." Harry moaned when Zayn hit his prostrate.

"Yeah? So, now I suppose where that fucking bastard's place is." Zayn snapped, breathing hard as he thrusts in and out.

Harry looked at him, Zayn's eyes are darker and full of lust. Then it hit him. Zayn saw Harry hugging Grayson. He was jealous.

"I'm sorry..." Harry bit his lower lip as he feels his legs getting numb.

"Too late, babe."

Zayn pounded hard on Harry, making the bed knock harder on the wall. Harry wished his parents won't wake up.

He kissed him again. Harry finds it hard to breathe. His whole body becomes jelly. He can't feel his legs now because of the hard thrusts Zayn's doing.

A few more before they came together. He felt that hot liquid inside of him, filling in.

Now he knows that he would not make Zayn mad again. Zayn is... dangerous when mad.

"I told you to not go anywhere near him, right?" Zayn pulled out, licking the shell of his ears.

"I'm... sorry. We're just... talking and--"

"Just do what I say, Harreh. I am very possessive, yeah? I just showed you how I get mad." Zayn cut him off, laying down beside him.

Harry didn't speak. Scared about what might come out from his mouth.

"Now sleep, babe," Zayn spoke again, spooning him from behind.

Harry smiled to himself when he heard his snores just behind his ears. He felt warmth. He felt secured and... wanted. That he never felt before.

***

" _Harry? Son? It's getting late. C'mon."_

Harry groaned when he heard a loud knock on the door. He moved a bit then he felt a sting of pain in his lower back. He grunts.

_"Harry? C'mon now, son. Wake up."_

He heard his stepdad, Robin, called him outside his room.

Harry switched position but he felt something heavy on his waist. He froze. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Zayn sleeping soundly beside him.

 _"Harry? You awake now?"_ He panicked when heard his dad.

What if they found out Zayn was here? What if they found out that they just had sex last night?

He rolled over his bed and he grunts when he fell.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing his back. He heard Zayn waking up. His parents would not love to see Zayn in his bedroom. Especially on his bed.

_"Harry? Baby, you okay?"_

"Who's that?" Zayn mumbled, sitting upon his bed. Harry stood up, getting support from his study table.

"Ssh. That's my dad. They can't find out you're here." Harry whisper yells.

Zayn grinned, he checked out Harry's body and he felt his growing erection again. He stood up and walked towards limping Harry.

Harry felt Zayn's hands on his waist, going up and down.

"Z-zayn... what are you doing?"

"Ssh. Bet you don't want your dad to hear us, right?" Zayn whispered into his ears, shivers ran down on Harry's spine.

"Zayn... please... don't.."

_"Harry? Son? You okay? You're not answering?"_

"I'm horny, babe. Why don't you help me out?

_"Harry?"_

"Z-zayn... go home now. Leave..."

Zayn didn't listen and he started kissing Harry's neck. Sucking, biting, hands roaming around his naked body.

"Z-zayn!" Harry hissed, trying to get out from his grip.

But instead, Zayn bent him down on the table.

_"Harry? You're making me nervous, baby."_

Zayn entered him and Harry moaned, biting his lip.

_"Harry, I'm coming in--"_

Harry panicked again and he can't keep from groaning. Zayn's thrusts are faster, making his books and paperwork to fall on the floor.

"N-no, dad. I-I'm okay. Don't come in. I'm not-- yet dressed..." he panted, making it hard for him to not moan.

_"Are you sure? You're okay there?"_

"Y-yes.. ahh.. I'm gonna be th-there in f-fifteen minutes, dad."

"I'd love them to hear you moaning my name, babe. Yeah? Moan for me, baby." Zayn bites and sucks on his back, thrusting harder and deeper inside him.

"Z-zayn... stop..." Harry moaned, Zayn's licking his earlobe.

"Do you want me to stop, babe?"

"Uhh, no. Shit!" Harry grunts, when Zayn's thrusts getting faster and faster. Zayn helped him and led them to his bed. Zayn sat down placing Harry on his lap.

"Move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me." Zayn whispered, kissing him passionately. His hands are supporting him to make rhythm.

"Zayn..." Harry moaned sliding his fingers on Zayn's hair when he kisses him on his neck, wet and mouth open.

Zayn's hands roamed around Harry's lower back and on his bum. Harry tilts his head back giving Zayn more access on his neck.

A few more ride, they came together.

Harry nuzzled on Zayn's neck breathlessly. He closes his eyes tiredly as he catches his breath.

Zayn chuckled and flip the curls behind his ears. "Good morning, babe."


	11. 10. Revelations

"Girls, be sure to look for a lovely dress that fits Eleanor. It's her first date."

"We're going to make it special."

"Gosh, I want to be a paparazzi on their date."

The girls made it quick to the mall after their class that Friday night.

"I have a lot of dress in my wardrobe, why do we have to buy a new one?" Eleanor whined as they stepped out of the forth boutique.

"Oh, baby, this is your first date. Your dress and shoes must be new and it'll be memorable for you."

"How about that purple dress?" They all looked at the window Leigh Anne pointed at.

They saw a skin-tight purple lace dress. Eleanor's eyes widened.

"We're going on a date, we're not having sex." She said, shaking her head.

"How sure you are that there will be no sex after?" Perrie asked.

"Reminder, the guy you're going to date is Louis Tomlinson," Gigi added.

Eleanor suddenly blushed and these girls are making her want to back out on the date.

"Uhm, I think Eleanor's not comfortable at that dress. If this is going to be her first date, she must be lovely, not seductive." Harry defended his bestfriend. Seeing her so red and uncomfortable. Eleanor smiled thankfully at him.

"Okay, so we better move around a bit."

The girls continued to walk around the mall and Danielle stopped in front of a store.

"Wait, girls." She told, making her friends stop and she smiled at Eleanor pointing at a simple yet lovely pink dress.

Eleanor's eyes lit up and she smiled. They went inside and ask for the dress.

"Louis will fall in love with you over and over again." Kendall squealed.

"Now, for your shoes. Let's go." Kendall squealed getting excited. Then they headed to different shoe shops.

"Girls, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something."

"Pizza!"

"Let's go!"

After they got Eleanor's shoes for her first date, they headed to Pizza Corner and settled themselves in the longest table.

"How about you, Dani? Liam has asked you yet?" Taylor asked Danielle who went blushing hard already.

"Uhm, actually he'll pick me hereafter this to have dinner with his family," Danielle admitted shyly making her friends' jaw dropped.

"What? Now? As in now?"

"And you didn't tell us yet?"

"Ugh! I hate you, Dani."

"I'm sorry, I'm just... nervous about it. I don't know how to tell you because we're all excited for El's." She reasoned out, scooting closer to Jade.

"Well, it's okay. You look great anyways." Perrie commented, checking her outfit and how she looks.

"Just tell him to use protections instead of giving you contraceptive pills," Gigi suggested, shrugging.

"Stop. Okay? It's just a dinner date. We're not going any far from it." Danielle defended herself hiding her face in her friend's shoulders.

"You wouldn't know, Dani. Look at what happened to Harry, he just came to a party and was taken there." Kendall exclaimed, Harry, choked on his pizza but manages to stay still.

The girls laughed at him and teased him making him turn into a blushing mess.

"I'm eating here silently and then the topic goes on me just like that." He complains. Rolling his eyes playfully.

"What? We're just saying the truth." Jade laughed, making a fist bump with Leigh.

"Anyways, haven't Zayn asked you out yet?"

Harry stopped munching when he felt their eyes on him. He gulped on his drink first before looking at his friends. He then simply shook his head.

"What? Not yet?"

"I'm thinking what Zayn would do on your first date."

"It can be in a fancy restaurant."

"Well, I know Zayn. He would make it so special for Harry." Perrie sighed dreamily imagining how would it be.

"I don't want to think about it yet. It's getting me nervous." He admitted, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"But, admit it, you're looking forward to it. Don't you?" Gigi smiled teasingly at him.

Yes. He is looking forward to it. And is expecting Zayn for their first date. Harry has watched so many dates before. But he can't imagine it for himself. He sighed.

He's thinking where would Zayn take him for the date. But, the place isn't his concern. Anywhere could do, just him being with Zayn.

All the things Zayn is showing to Harry, make him fall in love with him again. He never thought Zayn would be this so sweet and caring.

He picks Harry up when going on school, walking him into class, eating with him every lunch, then drives him home every day. And when some other blokes try to flirt with him, Zayn would do anything to show them that Harry is his.

Harry loves the possessive and jealous side of Zayn. It's making him feel so special.

"Speaking of the boys, they're here," Leigh informed seeing the boys walking towards their place and greeting them, sitting beside their girls.

Harry looked around searching for Zayn but the guy is nowhere in sight. Louis noticed it, grinning widely. He just shrugged when Harry looks at him questionably.

Harry saddened. He's out of place.

"You're ready?" They heard Liam asked Danielle, and she nodded blushing. Liam chuckled.

"Don't be nervous. Mom is so excited to see you." Liam cood.

"Just take it easy for her, Liam."

"She's a virgin."

Liam suddenly blushed harder than Danielle. They teased them nonstop.

"You all are unbelievable. My family is there, so nothing like that would happen, obviously." He defended, shaking his head.

"It can happen in your car then." Shawn teased.

"What the hell? I would never take Dani in a car. I would make it special on her first time." Liam stated honestly, and everyone coos at their cuteness.

"How about you, love?" Louis asked Eleanor, then she blushed at the endearment.

"You're ready for tomorrow?" He added. She nodded shyly.

"We picked the best lovely dress for her to wear tomorrow night. She would be very lovely."

"No need. She's already lovely, and she doesn't have to try." Louis told them, looking at her eyes lovingly. Everyone teased her when she was in deep tomato red.

"Anyways, what are your plans on Christmas, guys?" Luke asked, getting everyone's attention.

"We could tell Jesy to use her vacation house again, and this time, we'll going to have a real party there."

"And it's Louis' birthday also."

"Make it a killer."

"It's going to be a blast."

"Everyone should be there."

"No excuses."

Just as they planned everything excitedly, Harry felt strong arms hugging him from behind.

"Sorry, I'm late." He whispered in his ears making him shivered. Zayn pecked him on his cheek.

Harry can't help it but smile.

"I missed you," Zayn whispered, making Harry giggle.

"We just saw each other earlier," Harry said.

"So?" Zayn hugs him tighter from behind. Harry bowed his head to hide his face from blushing.

Zayn chuckled and tugged on his hair behind his ears. "Don't hide it, babe."

"By the way, I remember something," Zayn spoke behind his ears. Harry waited for it.

"Have dinner with me next Friday night." He whispered in his ears, Harry's heart beats louder.

"Friday?" He repeated. Zayn nodded.

"Bring things with you." He added, making Harry frowned in curiosity.

"What things?"

"Your things, 'cause you'll spend a weekend with me after dinner." He answered, kissing a spot behind his ear. Harry weakens.

"Zayn..." He bit his lip to prevent moaning. Zayn smirked.

_Another weak spot._

"Yeah?" He played innocently, keep on kissing that weak spot. Shivers ran down on his spine.

"Stop.." He whispered, gripping on Zayn's arms around his waist. Zayn chuckled.

"Okay. Be prepared next weekend. I'll never let you pass on it." He whispered against his ears, making Harry grew nervous.

Will he be excited about it? Or will he be threatened about it?

"C'mon, let's take you home," Zayn said, then they made their way out of the mall. They bid goodbyes as they head to different directions.

"Can I stay the night?" Zayn asked as Harry just stepped out of the car. Hugging him from behind.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea--"

"I promise not to do anything." He whispered making Harry giggle.

Harry bites his lip as he thinks if he could just make Zayn stay for tonight. Maybe it's not that bad.

"We just have to sneak. My parents are at home." He replied then Zayn smiled widely.

They carefully tiptoed upstairs into his room and they were so thankful that they didn't wake up Harry's parents.

Just as Harry closed the door, Zayn kissed him immediately. Pinning him against the door. Harry kisses back and threw his arms around Zayn's neck.

"I think I can't wait for next week," Zayn whispered in between their heated kiss.

"Zayn..." Harry pushes him gently. "You promised." He giggled.

 _Sigh._ "Okay. Let's just cuddle." Zayn surrenders, taking his shirt and pants off. He laid down on Harry's bed and tapped the spot beside him when he noticed Harry's just standing there.

He chuckled. "I'm just gonna go change." He said, grabbing a pair of pajamas in his cabinet and going in his bathroom.

"Why don't you change here? Or better yet, no clothes?" Zayn asked, smirking.

"Zayn, I'm not a tease." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, that makes you wrong. Because you already are."

Harry ignored him and went to change fast in his bathroom, but before that, he locked it first, making sure Zayn won't do something funny.

After he changed, he got out and lay down beside Zayn. Zayn pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Harry, and Harry does the same.

"Are you sleepy yet?" Harry asked him, intertwining their hands.

"No. I guess I could watch you sleeping tonight." Zayn answered, looking down at him.

"Why are you so sweet?" Harry frowns. This is not the Zayn he used to know.

"Well, my mum used to eat a lot of sweets when I was in her tummy so..." He joked making Harry laughed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Harry asked, wanting to know basic information about him.

"Okay, how about this? You ask, then I'll answer it." Zayn said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm? Favorite color?"

"Well, I used to like blue."

"What do you like now then?"

"Green."

"Green? Really?"

"Yeah, your eyes," Zayn answered, looking down at him again. Harry blushed, nuzzling deeply in Zayn's neck.

"Favorite food?"

"Chicken."

"Hobbies?"

"I used to love reading comics."

"Then?"

"But now I love to make you blush." Zayn teased him, chuckling.

"Stop it." Harry slapped his chest.

"Tell me something that the others don't know yet," Harry said, getting more comfortable in Zayn's arms.

"I write songs... and poems." He admitted, Harry gasped and pulled up with his elbow to see Zayn being serious.

"You make songs and poems?" Harry asked, unbelievably.

"Yeah. Do I really look like I'm no good at it?" Zayn chuckled, pulling Harry back to his.

"Well, you're a bad boy." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah? You wanna see how bad I am?" He quickly hovered over Harry and kisses him, sloppily.

Harry kisses back, he moaned as the kiss deepens. He felt Zayn's hands gripping on his hips.

Then Zayn's lips went to his jawline, down on that _weak spot_ right behind Harry's ears.

Harry weakens and almost lost it.

"Zayn..." He moaned out. Zayn uses his tongue, licking it.

"You promised..." Harry manages to push him, looking pleadingly in his eyes.

Zayn sighed again. "Right. But I'm telling you, Harry. You won't get away from me next weekend. Better bring pain killers with you." Zayn told him before laying down again beside him.

Harry swallowed. Imagining what could happen when he's alone with Zayn in two nights and two days.

_Next weekend._

Harry's mind went back to the questions he wanted to know from Zayn. But he's debating on himself if he should ask. Would Zayn get mad or change mood if he did?

He doesn't want to ruin the mood, but he can't waste another chance.

He sat upon his bed, unsure of what he should say or ask. Zayn looked up at him frowning.

"Something's wrong?" Zayn asked worriedly as he sat up too. Harry shook his head.

"Why? Are you... you don't want to spend the weekend with me?" Zayn asked sadness can be found in his voice.

"No, no. It's not that. I just..."

"Yeah? Babe, you can tell me anything. Is Grayson bothering you again?" Zayn asked fist clenching and Harry saw that so he held his hands and tried to calm him down.

Zayn does. With just Harry's hold.

"No, nothing like that happened. I promise. Just... you know I asked your friends, about you." Harry bit his lip, waiting for Zayn to get mad.

But he doesn't. Zayn sighed.

"What did you ask, and what did they tell you?" Zayn asked, calmly, pulling Harry closer to him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"They told me that, you like me since High School?" Harry admitted, whispering the last words.

Zayn didn't expect that his friends would reveal him to Harry.

"Y-yeah. I... I just didn't tell you because... you know, I was in a very tough situation back then." Zayn shyly admitted.

"The arranged marriage?"

Zayn was taken aback.

"They told you about that too?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Babe, don't worry. I'm not married or something. You're not going to be a mistress." Zayn said, laughing. Kissing Harry's cheek. Harry blushed at the "mistress" thing.

"I know. I just... didn't know everything." Harry said, wanting to Zayn explain it by himself.

Zayn got the point, he was silent for a while.

"We were in junior high school when my parents, put me in an arranged marriage. I couldn't do anything. I like you since then, I want to have you as mine. But my parents stopped me. That's why you didn't know."

"Instead, I threatened the blokes that I learned to have a crush on you. I thought if I can't have you, no other blokes could do too."

"Thankfully, I have a half brother. And the girl I would marry is the one he dreamed of. He saved me. But it took years to convince my parents about that. They just got married 6 months ago."

"I was ready to make you mine after their marriage. But Grayson went on my way. I've talked to him so many times. But he didn't listen."

"I've waited long enough to make you mine, and there's this stupid creature stopping me. I wouldn't just let that."

Harry's heart pounding at the things he's discovering tonight. He didn't expect Zayn to open up these things to him.

"I'm sorry. For taking you, that night. I just have no choice. I discovered you liked Grayson, too." Zayn apologized, hugging Harry tightly. Afraid he's going to let go.

Harry turned to face him. "Hey, it's okay. I understand." He said, cupping his face.

"But I didn't regret that night, babe. That was... the most special night for me." Zayn added, looking at his eyes meaningfully. Harry's heartbeat started to race again.

"One more thing, Grayson didn't really like you," Zayn said, and Harry frowns.

"What? But he said--"

"Vanessa, his ex-girlfriend, is now my brother's wife. She broke up with him for the marriage. She chose Zach over Grayson. He thought of revenge on taking you from me. But he didn't win. You're mine now, babe."

Harry couldn't believe and never thought that Grayson had bad intentions on him.

He always thought of Zayn doing bad things to him, and Grayson was his knight and shining armor. But it turned out differently.

He feels guilty for thinking about Zayn wrongfully when the lad is the one who really has the heart for him.

"I'm... sorry for... accusing you." He said, resting his forehead on Zayn.

"Ssh. You don't have to. You had it all the wrong way."

Zayn closes the gap between them by a kiss that Harry never had before.


	12. 11. Friendship Promises

"You will still stay the night with the girls?" Zayn asked pouting at Harry when they walked towards the parking lot of Uni.

Harry laughed at his cuteness.

"Yeah. They asked for it. We already planned it weeks ago." Harry simply said.

He and his friends planned to sleep over at Gigi's while her parents are out for a business trip.

"Why don't you sleepover at my place instead?" Zayn suggested, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Oh, Malik. You're always with him. Give him a break." Perrie rolled her eyes playfully.

"He has friends, you know," Kendall added laughing.

Zayn sighed in defeat and Harry giggled at him.

"But, it'll be more enjoyable in my place, babe," Zayn whispered in his ears making him shivered.

"Zayn, you'll have me for the weekend, right?" Harry blushes at the thought of him and Zayn alone for the weekend.

He bit his lip when he saw Zayn grinned widely. "Yeah. Weekend. I can't get more excited about it. You and me, alone." Zayn said, tracing his finger on Harry's jawline down on his neck.

"I'll have you again all for myself." He added, pecking on his lips. Harry grew nervous.

"C'mon, Haz." His friends called out, waiting for him in the car.

"I'll see you on Friday." Harry smiled at him. Zayn just nodded, slowly letting go of Harry's hand.

"Wait." He suddenly said and grabbed Harry again into a passionate kiss.

Harry leaned in. Wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and kissing back at him. It was aggressive and the two were being lost again in each other.

"Earth to Zarry!" They finally pulled away, with Zayn smiling confidently and Harry still slightly in a daze.

"Bye."

"Bye." Zayn finds it hard to let go of Harry, but he realized he's going to have him for the weekend so he just smiled.

"You guys will really end up being together," Taylor exclaimed.

The ride in Gigi's house was so loud and alive with the singing on the top of their lungs with Katy Perry's on the radio.

"Matilda," Gigi called for the family cook and an old lady came out from the kitchen.

"You're off today and tomorrow. We'll take care of ourselves." Gigi exclaimed smiling at her.

"Thank you, Gigi. Just call me if you need anything." Matilda said and then she walked out of the house.

"Okay, girls! The house is all ours." They cheered and made their way to Gigi's bedroom.

They all settled themselves comfortably everywhere in Gigi's very girly room. Books, iPads, puppies, chips and drinks, guitar, sketch book, and make ups scattered all over them.

"You know what, I miss doing this," Danielle spoke up, unplugging her earphones.

"Yeah. We're always with the boys. Finally a break." Jade exclaimed, taking a selfie, searching for an angle.

Harry chuckled. "I thought you love hanging with them." Keeping his eyes on his book.

"Well, yes we do. But of course, this kind of thing is different. Having time for ourselves. Girl things." Perrie said, painting her nails.

"Girl things? You're always forgetting me. I'm not a girl." Harry complains, brows knit together.

Eleanor giggled beside him. "Of course you're one of us now, Haz. Consider yourself a girl."

"You wear girl's clothes. You wear makeup, you braid your hair like a girl, you have the heart of a girl. What makes you not a girl?" Leigh Anne told him.

 _I have something you don't have._  
He wants to answer the question but he then remembers that his friends are girls. It may not turn out good.

"So, about college... uhm, soon we will complete a two-year degree," Taylor spoke, strumming her guitar.

"Yeah. I mean, me and Kendall sign up for a modeling agency. I heard Eleanor too." Gigi informed.

"Yes. I did. I never thought I would be in." Eleanor confirmed.

"About it, Perrie, Leigh, and I signed up for a singing career with Jesy. So, I don't know if we will still continue college." Jade stated.

"Me too, Mr. Sheeran asks me if I want to pursue my dreams to become a singer. So, I didn't waste the opportunity." Taylor admitted.

"It's me and Danielle are left then," Harry spoke quietly, looking at Danielle.

"I still don't know what to do, to be honest." Danielle sighed. Playing with her earphones in the air.

"You told me you want to have your own gym, right?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Why don't you do that then?" He added.

"I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. I'm still confused with what I really want." Danielle answered.

"How about you, Harry?"

Harry closes his book as he thinks of what his future might be.

"I, for sure, will continue college. It is what my parents want." He said, shrugging.

"Well, that's... boring." The girls laughed and Harry just playfully roll his eyes.

"Anyways, any progress for a Zarry date?" Jade asked. The girls quickly turn their eyes on him.

"Uhm, yeah. Friday." He simply answered, opening his books again to avoid any further questions.

"Urgh! Finally! Where?"

"I don't know, he just said to have dinner with him on Friday." He answered, not looking at them.

"You're hiding something," Perrie exclaimed confidently.

"What? Nothing!" Harry defended.

"Guilty." Kendall laughed at him.

"Let's see, uhm. Weekend, right?" Gigi grinned sheepishly. Harry's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" He asked curiously making the girls scream. He again covered his ears with his hands.

"Oh my goodness! Zayn and Harry alone for the weekend!" Leigh Anne squealed. Squeezing Jade.

"Wait, wait. There must be some CCTVs. We just have to connect it to my laptop." Kendall exclaimed giggling.

"Prepare the popcorn, the sodas, fries, chips, and everything for a Class A porn," Gigi told them as they planned everything.

Harry 's cheeks burning hot and he couldn't believe these girls are talking about them while he's here.

"Hey, stop! Please. You're always like this." He whined.

"What? We need the sex tape, okay. Be sure that every angle will be captured by the CCTVs." Perrie told him laughing.

"Guys, can you please just stop. I'm getting nervous bits by bits." Harry growled at them.

"Okay, okay. Fine. We will not be going to watch it. It's impossible after all."

"We will just settle on writing a Zarry Smut book while you're in the weekend with him," Gigi said making the girls agree to her.

"Urgh! Are you really my friends? I can't believe this." Harry complaint ignoring his laughing friends.

"We are the most supportive friends you can ever have, Haz. I mean, who wouldn't want to write Zarry Smuts or watch the Zarry sex tape?" Kendall spoke in a "duh" tone.

"I'm done with you, guys. Go do whatever you want." Harry said, pulling the duvet over his body.

To his surprise, the girls didn't stop talking about how hot it is going to be the sex tape or the smut. He just rolled his eyes and decided to deal with them in the morning.

Morning came and the girls woke up late afternoon after a long night of talking about everything and anything. Harry feels home with his friends, hearing them giggling and sharing even the littlest things that could be talking about.

He's been friends with them ever since they met high school. They are literally what you call "friendship goals".

He can't even think of his life without these wonderful girls. Even though he'll be left for college next year.

His eyes went teary while they cooked for their lunch. He simply looked up to not make the tears fall down. He exhaled heavily to not cry in front of his friends.

But then, Perrie noticed it.

"Hazza baby? You okay?" She asked worriedly.

When he looked at her, he can't take it anymore so he let his tears fall down. The girls panicked and stopped what they are doing to comfort him.

"What happened, Haz?"

"Is there something bothering you? Something hurt? Did you burn yourself? Lemme see."

"Why? Love, talk to us. Please. You're making us crazy here."

"Is it Zayn? What did he do? Did he say something not so nice?"

Harry just closed his eyes while his tears trace the patters on his cheeks.

"No, nothing. Just..." He breaths in and out.

"I just can't imagine a school next year without you." He admitted, sobbing his eyes out.

The girls were shocked and didn't speak for a moment. They didn't know that Harry would be this affected.

"Baby, don't cry please. We'll be friends forever. You know that." Jade told him, close to crying also.

"We will always find a way to hang out. Just us. We'll never leave you just like that." Taylor cood.

"Our future careers just demand our attention, but our friendship means something deeper," Eleanor said, rubbing his back gently.

"Nothing else matters." They all said and hugged him to stop him from crying.

"I'll just miss you all. I grew up with you. We've been through a lot. And I couldn't see myself alone. I don't want to be alone." He sobs. The girls can't help it either so they started crying too.

"You will never be alone, Haz. We're home. In each other's arms. Right?"

"Nothing can change the fact that we are sisters from different mothers. We'll love each other to infinity."

"I know, I know. And it is your future we're talking about here, who am I to question that. I just... I'm not yet ready to face the world alone." Harry explained, sniffing.

"Awwe, baby. We will still be here. We're not going anywhere. Right, girls?"

They all nodded and that made Harry even more emotional than ever. He really is so lucky to have friends like them. Who's willing to be with him in his worst times.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized when they pulled away, slightly chuckling.

"Okay, let's get this done. So, we can eat." He said, not wanting to cry more.

They finished cooking shrimp in coconut milk with a side dish. They started to eat, the girls decided to talk about something fun to distract Harry from thinking about next year.

Thankfully, they are successful. Harry turned back into the jolly Harry.

After they ate lunch, they helped each other to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.

Just when they were about to go upstairs, Harry felt a stinging pain in his stomach. He grunts.

"Harry, you okay?" Danielle asked worriedly.

"Yeah. My stomach just hurts." He answered, bending in.

"You sure?" Taylor asked, helping him to get up.

He didn't answer when he felt dizzy and after a moment he passed out with Taylor and Leigh Anne supporting him.

"Oh shit! What happened?"

"He looks pale."

"Let's go to the hospital. Quick."

They all headed to the hospital and called the boys to inform them what happened.

They are very nervous waiting outside the emergency room, hugging and comforting each other.

After an hour, a doctor came out. They all rushed to him and started asking questions.

"Let's go see him." They all followed the doctor down the hallway and entered Harry's room to find him unconscious laying down on the hospital bed.

"What happened to him? Is it bad?"

"Does he have cancer?"

"Or a brain tumor?"

"How many more months he has left?"

"Please tell us!"

The girls are panicking and crying their eyes out.

"Hey, calm down. Let me speak first." The doctor cleared his throat and shook his head on how overdramatic can girls be.

"There's nothing serious happened to him. There's no cancer, brain tumor, or other serious diseases." The doctor informed and the girls breathed in relief.

"He just had an allergy attack. So, tell me what did he ate before he passed out." The doctor asked.

"Just shrimp," Gigi answered, voice still shaking.

"That's it. He's allergic to shrimp. It's just an allergy attack, girls. Calm down." The doctor stated.

"Phew. I thought we're going to lose him." Perrie sat on the couch with a heavy thump.

"If he woke up, you can take him home." The doctor finally said and walked out of the room.

When the doctor was out, they all look at each other. Then, there. They started laughing crazily on how did they react earlier.

"Oh god. Hazza is making us crazy all the time."

After a minute, the door slammed open widely.

"What happened to him?" Zayn runs towards sleeping Harry on the bed and caressed his cheek.

The boys followed him inside with worried looks too.

Then, Gigi grinned widely.

"The doctor said... he has only 6 months left to live." Gigi pretended to sob in Kendall's arms.

"What? What are you talking about?" Zayn hissed. Brows knitting together.

"He has cancer. And... he's... he's dying..." Perrie added crying and she hugged her friends.

The boys gasped and the girls started to cry again. Either of them are laughing on the inside with the facial expressions they are seeing.

"What the fvck? Why Harry? Why not just me?!" Zayn started to panic and he grips on his own hair.

"He doesn't deserve this! He deserves to live more. How can that happen to him? No! He's not going to die. We'll still be together!" Zayn yells, tears coming down on his face.

The girls secretly laughing at him.

Harry stirs and slowly move on his bed. Zayn runs back to him hugging him tightly.

"Zayn... I... I can't breathe." Harry groaned as he can't move.

Zayn pulled away and kissed his forehead. Harry notices he's crying.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Harry asked worriedly. Wiping Zayn's tears away.

Zayn held his hand that's on his cheeks.

"Just, whatever happens, know that I'll always be here, babe. I won't leave you, okay? I love you, baby." Zayn confessed and hugs Harry again.

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Zayn, what are you saying?" Harry pulled away to see Zayn's face. He's still crying.

"The doctor said, you're dying from cancer, babe. I just can't, Harry. I love you. Please don't leave me. I'd rather die than you." Zayn sobs and the girls bit their lips to prevent from laughing at him.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Me? Dying? From cancer?" He yells and looked over his friends who are now burst out laughing.

Zayn frowns and wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

"What's funny?" He snapped making the girls more into laughter.

"You, Zayn. You're so funny." Kendall spoke, holding on her stomach while laughing.

"You seriously believed us?" Leigh asked fist-bumping to Danielle.

The boys frowned and soon they laughed with them.

"So that's all a fucking joke?" Zayn asked, pissed off.

"Yes. Oh my god, Zayn! Never thought you'd actually cry." Perrie exclaimed.

"Never thought you can be a softie," Gigi added laughing their ass out.

"What the fuck?! You honestly tricked me! I hate you all!" Zayn yelled. Pacing back and forth in front of Harry.

"Oh, Zayn. You love us. But, you _love_ Harry." Eleanor stated, looking at blushing Harry.

Harry just realized what Zayn told him earlier.

Zayn stopped his trance and he blushed harder. He really told Harry those three words without him realizing it.

"You gonna pay for this! All of you." He exclaimed, giving a punch on the wall before walking out of the room.

Harry was still speechless in a hospital gown.

"Thank us later, baby." Gigi winked at him and they are a laughing mess again.


	13. 12. Beautifully Wonderful

Harry exhaled heavily as the girls finished her face and hair. He's getting so nervous and anxious about this dinner date, let alone the weekend he's going to spend with Zayn.

He's still can get over the fact that Zayn had told him that he loves him. Every time he thinks of it, he feels like floating in the outer space and he couldn't feel his feet on the ground.

_He's in love._

"Beautiful." Perrie smiled proudly as Harry stood up in a full-length mirror.

"The fact that you're a boy, but you're prettier than us." Kendall pouted, leaning on the cabinet.

The girls made a cover for Harry about staying the weekend with them to make his parents agree. Harry is now in Eleanor's house and Zayn will pick him up at any minute.

"Thank you. You're the best squad ever." Harry said, smiling but there's a glimpse of tears betraying to fall.

"Do NOT cry. You're ruining your makeup." Gigi whined, cupping his face.

"Good luck on your first date, Haz," Eleanor said and they all hugged him.

"Okay, stop. We're being so emotional. He's just going on a date. He's not getting married yet." Taylor said, slightly chuckling while fanning her eyes to not cry.

"Just enjoy the weekend, okay? Don't worry about your parents. We got them." Danielle said, fixing his hair a bit.

"Okay. Thank you. Oh my god! Is this how it feels to have the first date?" Harry breathed heavily as his heart beats rapidly.

"Well, believe me. I felt that too." Eleanor blushed remembering her first date with Louis.

"You'll get used to it." Leigh chuckled.

_Honk._

"Oh my gosh. He's here." The girls screamed as they got excited. They stormed out of the room carrying Harry's things.

Harry was left in the room. He can't move his legs and he started jittering.

Okay, breathe in and breathe out. Calm down. Relax, Harry.

He convinced himself as he took deep breaths. After some time, he finally walked downstairs.

The girls were standing outside the porch waiting for him and Zayn was standing in front of his car holding a bouquet of flowers.

Zayn, who looks tough and relax, is also getting nervous and hiding his anxiousness behind his suit.

Harry slowly walks outside catching his breath as he saw Zayn waiting for him.

_God, he's so perfect._

He finally manages to reach for him. Both eyes are sparkling and the tongue cannot be found.

The girls then cleared their throat and Zayn got his shits together.

"You look.... wonderful." He said, giving Harry the flowers.

Harry blushes and bit his lip as he takes the flowers from Zayn. "Thank you." He whispered shyly.

"You ready?" Zayn asked, smiling to make Harry more comfortable.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Let's go." Zayn opened the passenger for Harry and Harry looked back at his friends and mouthed _thank you._

Zayn waved at the girls before he drove off. The drive was silent, but the two didn't mind as they process what will happen for the night between them.

Zayn wants to laugh at himself because for the past few days, he's all confident and excited for the weekend but now he's getting nervous bits by bits.

When the two arrived, Harry was in a daze in a fancy restaurant in front of him.

_Brasserie_ _Vashappenin_

"You owned it?" Harry gasped as he realizes when he Zayn opened the door for him.

"Family owned it." Zayn smiled, holding his hand and entering the restaurant.

A few hotel staff greeted them and assist them to their table and Zayn proudly introduced Harry to a few of them.

The chef went to their table with the food they served.

"Have a wonderful night." He said before leaving the two.

"I hope you will like the food," Zayn said, smiling at him.

Harry is still in a daze. "Of course. I mean, Zayn, this is lovely." He admitted looking around the place.

"You deserve it, sweet baby," Zayn answered looking at his emerald eyes.

"Let's eat," Zayn exclaimed and the two started to eat.

They are enjoying the company of one another. Fully ignoring the world around them.

Harry giggled as this side of Zayn that no one ever expected. For Zayn, Harry is the only one he sees and cares for.

"Can you quit staring at me?" Harry whined as he covered his face with his hands from blushing.

"Why? What's not to look at your pretty face, baby?" Zayn teased, making Harry blushed even more.

Harry couldn't help but feel giddy inside and he wants to burst it out.

"I just want you to feel special tonight." He said, holding Harry's hand on the table, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Did you bring painkillers with you?" Zayn suddenly asked, grinning widely.

"Zayn... stop." Harry grew nervous again.

"You think I'm joking, babe? Well, I'm not." Zayn said as he grabbed him out of the restaurant and made their way to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked curiously as he fastens his seatbelt.

"Just relax and wait, babe. It'll not take too long." Zayn chuckled.

After 20 minutes of the drive, Harry's eyes widened and his lips parted on the view.

Harry turned to Zayn with a questionable look but Zayn just smiled and pulled over the garage.

They got out of the car and Harry couldn't believe he's staying in a house with Zayn when just expected to stay with him in the condo unit.

"Surprised?" Zayn whispered behind his ear, making shivers ran down.

"I...Zayn, this is... too much for me." Harry said still in pure bliss.

"Nothing's too much for you when it's from me, babe."

They made their way inside with Zayn carrying Harry's things.

"You're the only one I brought here," Zayn admitted, pulling Harry closer to him.

"What? I mean, wow."

"Want to move in here with me?" Zayn asked, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I don't know. Already? I mean, I want to, but... isn't it too fast. And my parents. They still don't know." Harry was in shock that Zayn is asking him to live with him.

They are taking things too fast.

"I just want to be with you, in every second, every minute, every hour, every day," Zayn said before kissing him again in a passionate way, Harry wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Making love with you, from dusk 'til dawn. Waking up beside you." Zayn turned him around to hug him behind. Showing him around the house.

Harry sighed. "It's a great idea, Zayn. But, still." Harry bit his lip.

"My parents would not be happy about it." He mumbled.

"I understand. Let's just enjoy this weekend alone." Zayn kissed Harry's neck.

"Meet me in the pool." He whispered before pulling away.

Harry was left in the room still can't process this weekend thing and the words that came out from Zayn's mouth.

He breathed heavily as changes into cotton short. He didn't expect a night swimming and he's getting nervous again by just thinking of him and Zayn alone.

He got out and searches the way out to the pool. Zayn's house is so manly that's giving him goosebumps.

He found Zayn on the other edge of the pool, soaking wet. He swallowed hard as he takes steps towards him.

"Nervous?" Zayn chuckled, motioning for him to get in.

"I really am." Harry nodded as he flashes to the water. Zayn reaches for him and he pulled him closer to his.

"Don't be."

The night was just perfect, and the two never pulled away.

"You told me you love me," Harry mumbled as they swam together on the pool wall. Zayn pinning him there.

"Yeah," Zayn admitted, looking at his eyes down on his lips. Harry swallowed hard before Zayn leaned in and kiss him.

Harry kisses back, cold wind and water embracing their heated bodies. Harry's not drowning on how deep the water is, but he's drowning on how deep Zayn's love is.

Harry pulled away a bit, looking at the golden-eyed creature in front of him. "I love you, too."

Hearts stopped beating and the world not turning around. Everything around them fades away.

Zayn kisses him wholeheartedly. Harry cupped his face and kisses back more aggressively.

Zayn moves, hands roaming around their bodies. In one swift movement, they are already naked under the water.

Zayn's lips move further on Harry's jawline, tongue tracing pattern down on his neck. Harry is shivering.

Zayn wrapped Harry's legs around his waist. "I love you." He said looking deeply in his eyes before sliding inside his entrance. 

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' as Zayn keeps on thrusting harder in the cold water. At first, Zayn finds it hard to keep his pace because they are in the water, keeping their movement so slow but nothing can stop him.

"So tight, babe." He moaned out on his ears as licks his earlobe.

"Oh fuck." Zayn's thrusts are becoming faster as he pounds on Harry with the small waves of the water.

Harry dugs his nails on Zayn's biceps as Zayn kisses his neck. He tilts his head back to give Zayn more access. Red marks scattered on it.

"There..." Harry panted when Zayn already found his prostrate. He embraced Zayn closer to him.

"Oh, it feels so good, Zayn."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Thrusts become harder and deeper and the two lost in the moonlight with only their hearts on each other's hands.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Zayn mumbled that touched Harry's heart.

"You always make me beautiful," Harry said releasing his orgasm together with Zayn inside of him.

"This was meant to be."

***¤***

Harry felt soft lips pecking him from his lower back up to his shoulders. A smile drew across his face as it was being glued to his pillow that morning. 

"Morning," Zayn mumbled finally kissing his cheek. He didn't respond as his eyes still close.

"Get up, sleepyhead. I already made breakfast." Zayn chuckled playfully slapping his butt cheeks. 

"I want to sleep more. You kept me awake the whole night." Harry whined, pouting.

"If you won't get up, I'll do it again right now." Zayn threatened to make Harry surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll just put on something." Harry grumped.

"Come on down after you finished." Zayn chuckled after leaving the room.

Harry then grabbed underwear from his bag and his eyes lit up when he saw Zayn's clothes from last night.

He grabbed his white long sleeves and inhaled his scent. He put it on and it reached half of his thighs. He smiled all the way downstairs, ignoring the pain on his back.

He really regretted taking Zayn's advice as a joke.

_Painkillers._

He found Zayn preparing the table for them and his stomach growled when he smelled waffles and pancakes.

"You're the best." He whispered hugging Zayn from behind, making him look so small.

"I know," Zayn answered cheekily and he fed Harry the whole time. Kisses and food, messing around the kitchen. 

"What makes you like me?" Harry curiously asked, sitting down on the couch comfortably.

"What's not to like?"

"Those luscious curls, those pink lips, those forest green eyes, that sexy ass of yours." Zayn kisses him sloppily, pushing him down on the couch.

"And that's only for physical, you cupcake." He added, kissing him softly.

"Those precious smiles, those elegant dimples, and your heart that's soft as your curls. I love everything about you." Zayn kisses his whole face.

"How you light up everyone every day, how you bring comfort to your friends, how you value every person in your life, how you treat people with kindness. I just love it all." 

Harry couldn't find the words that are lost in those honey-colored eyes.

"I want to mark you mine. Then you mark me yours." Zayn got up with Harry on his arms. Making their way to the bedroom.

"Mark? How?"

"Tattoo." Zayn smiled as he places Harry on his bed. Pecking the tip of his nose.

"Are you sure? I mean, a tattoo is permanent."

"Why? Do you think this thing is temporary?" Zayn asked, getting back with a tattoo machine on his hand.

"Turn around." Harry does, and he bit his lip as the needle goes deep on his skin.

Zayn leaned closer to him, whispering sweet nothings to soothe the pain on his lower back.

"It's okay. I love you." Zayn whispered and carefully marks Harry as his.

"Z?" Harry was stunned looking at the mirror, seeing the big letter Z that marked beautifully on his lower back down to his waistline.

"Yeah. You're mine." Zayn kisses him again.

"Mark me." He laid down on the bed handling Harry the tattoo machine.

"Where to?"

"Here." Zayn pointed at his chest where his heart is.

Harry happily marks Zayn with an 'H' right next to his heart.

"You're so fucking wonderful." Zayn reaches for his lips and Harry gladly give in. Wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"All four." He mumbled against his lips. 

"I want to see the mark I gave you while I'm making you so beautiful," Zayn said, turning Harry around.

"So, so fucking beautiful." His finger traces the mark on Harry's lower back. 

"Make me beautiful again." Harry positioned himself on the bed as Zayn planted wet kisses on his back.

"My pleasure."

Zayn and Harry then make each other beautifully wonderful.


	14. 13. Together

+Harry's

I plopped down on the couch with a heavy thud to gain Zayn's attention from the television. He just glanced at me, then back to the telly.

I pouted. I shouldn't have really laughed at him when I saw the photo album of me in his drawer.

I mean, of course, I'm flattered that he has these photos of me since we were in high school. But I didn't expect it also. I found it creepy yet adorable for someone who has been admiring everything I do, especially when it's Zayn.

He blushed deeply when I saw that, trying to get it from my gaze but I insisted and took a look on every page. I was amused by how the photos are so detailed that even my yawning in the class was captured by the camera I'm oblivious of.

I, being that cheeky bastard, laughed at him for hours. I didn't notice that he took it seriously, and now he's not talking to me. Even if I do something to make him notice me, he will just glance at me, then ignore me.

I'm feeling guilty right now that I didn't react the way he used to expect me to. I surely appreciated the album, to be honest. I just can't hold my laughter when he furiously blushed.

I already said sorry to him multiple times, but the disappointment never left his face, especially his eyes.

 _Sigh._ It's Sunday and it's the last day of us being together alone for the weekend. I don't want to go home with Zayn ignoring me.

"Zayn..."

He didn't respond which made me really pissed. I know I made a mistake for laughing on something romantic, but that doesn't mean I would just let him ignore me the whole day.

"Fine." I huffed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms on my chest. I moved away leaving too much space between us.

I never knew he could act like this so immature. I mean, I said sorry already, but he just continues to ignore me.

I rested my head on the back of the seat as I feel those warm liquids under my eyelids. I silently breathed heavily to prevent it from falling.

Who am I kidding?

I didn't bother to wipe the two lines of tears that rolled down on my face. I don't want him to notice that I'm crying, I don't want him to know that I'm a cry baby.

I got up of my feet and was about to head upstairs when I felt his arms on my waist pulling me.

"Hey." He said softly and placed me in between his legs, wrapping his arms around me securely.

I tried to brush it off but he just has strong arms than me. "Let me go." My voice cracked as another line of tear rolled down.

"That will never happen."

"So now you're clinging unto me when earlier you almost push me away." I snapped, trying to elbow him on his ribs but it didn't work out.

Why do I have a slim body?

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just-- Okay, let's not talk about it. I love you." He kisses my cheeks to wipe all the tears. But I did not reply.

I forced myself to focus on the television and not to him who's nuzzling his nose into my curls. It does tickle. _Fuck._

I let out a shaky breath. He noticed it because I felt he smirked when he kissed the back of my neck.

I literally jumped off the couch when his fingers started to tickle my sides and I furiously tried to dodge and brush it off.

"Zayn! Stop!" I screamed, holding myself to let out a giggle.

"Not until you say it back." He whispered cheekily.

I can feel shivers all around my body as his fingers sending electricity through my veins.

I can't hold back my laughter and burst it out.

"C'mon, babe. I won't stop until you say it."

"Never in your wildest dreams, Zayn!" I squealed when it goes deeper making me quiver.

I'm running out of breath and I surrendered. "Okay! I love you, I love you." I said desperately for him to stop and he did. Tossing away my curls behind my ears.

"I love you." He said again softly in my ear that I just melted to it.

"I love you too."

I leaned back closer to him and placed my arms just above his.

I am really loving this soft side of Zayn in just a small span of time. I never thought he'd show me this side of his this early stage of ours. I thought I could just witness his _daddy_ side all the time.

I mean, he is. But it's just amusing on how he can manage to be both soft and tough at the same time when he's with me.

It's not invisible to me those honey-colored eyes of him staring at the movement of my lips whenever I'm talking. I wonder if he understands the things I'm telling him or he's just focusing on my lips every time.

The cutest fact is whenever we're hanging out with our friends, he always brings me to his own world that no one else couldn't be seen. It's like when I'm with him, the whole world just fades away.

Is he that in love? To me?

Every time I think about it, it gives me this funny feeling in my stomach and I feel giddy for hours.

"Zayn?" I called him out as I remember something that my friends were talking about.

He hummed in response as I fidget with my words to ask.

"What you gonna do next year?"

I turned my head to catch a glimpse of him frowning. "Next year?"

I nodded. "My friends, you know, they'll be out of Uni next year as they will begin their careers in life."

"Oh, you mean if I will continue Uni or start my career?" He asked making sure.

"Yeah."

"I think I would marry you next year." He blurted out making my cheeks burn.

"Zayn, seriously?"

"I'm serious about you." He kisses my shoulder.

"No, not that," I whined. He chuckled.

"Are you worried if you'll be left out to continue college?" He asked. I sighed.

I nodded slowly. "My parents want me to finish this photography. I'm all fine with it. But, it's something new without my friends." I admitted.

"Then I'll continue college with you. You'll never be alone, babe." He said confidence can be heard at his voice like he was so sure.

"Is that what you really want? I mean, you could do whatever you want without thinking about my situation." I defended, maybe he's now depending on what I say. I don't want that.

"Yes. I want to be with you, and that's final." He said, ending the conversation with another kiss on my cheek.

"Uhm.." I bit my lip as curiosity rise up. "How about your parents? I mean, are you really free from any marriage?"

"I don't think they'll do it again. Besides, they already know you."

My eyes widened as my heart stopped.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We've seen twice in my condo. We've seen a million times in Uni. So expect to meet them one of these days." He said calmly while I'm here getting anxious.

"But I'm not yet ready," I whispered.

"I know, babe. Don't worry. I'll talk to them." He said assuringly.

"And my mum works for them, right? I haven't told them about you yet."

"We'll work this out together. We'll face them hand in hand, so don't worry."

He kisses my neck and all my worries are gone.

I close my eyes as he continues to kiss my neck and my shoulders, I just love the way his lips work on my body like he has memorized every inch of it.

I bit my lip as his lips found that weak spot behind my ears again. Purposely licking my earlobe just right behind. Sending electric waves through my body.

"Zayn..." I weakly moan that might invite him to do else and his hand traveled down there. Fingers playing on the waistband.

Soon his hand wrapped around mine and that made me a moaning mess. I threw my head back on his shoulder that gives him more access to my neck.

"Zayn... shit!" He started to stroke me with his thumb on my tip. I grabbed a fistful of his hair as his strokes became faster.

My toe curled up and my knees weaken as he continues making me crazy with just his hand.

"Zayn... please, faster." I know he felt a sense of pride in what he's doing to me and gladly gave me what I demanded.

This pleasure is killing me and I wanted it to release already, but this feels so good... so fucking good that I don't want him to stop.

I arched my back as I just feel something build inside my stomach. He pressed my back in front of him hard, and it really feels hard.

"Feel what you did to me, babe? This will be inside of you, I want to come inside you and I'll make you come twice." He whispered in my ear that made me quiver.

He strokes faster and faster, and my sanity wants to rip out of my head.

"I'm c-close." I panted breathlessly.

"Come to me." That's all I needed to release on his hand. I close my eyes tiredly as I passed my weight on him.

"My turn." My eyes flew open when I feel I'm being lifted on the air. I can see an evil grin on his face as he made his way upstairs. My heart did a backflip again when he places me on his bed.

"You're gonna come again while I'm filling you in." He whispered in my mouth as he kisses me in so much need.

He pulled away and steps towards his drawer. He came back with a... _handcuffs_?

He hovered over me and kisses me again passionately while he does my hands on the headboard. I grunt when it hurt a bit.

"You'll come untouched this time." He pulled away but kisses me softly again before he undresses.

"Feel free to moan loudly, babe. The house is ours alone." He said, biting and sucking on my neck.

I know this time it'll be rough and hard as he is. I just hope that my parents won't notice me limping when I got home.

I moaned out his name for gods know how many times when he fiddled his tongue with my nipples. He never let a single spot on my body to left unkiss.

My world started to blur when he fully bottomed down, making my mouth formed an 'O'.

I still wonder how it fits inside me and how does he manage to thrust faster and deeper.

Oh, fuck! I can hear the bed shaking its way to meet the wall. And I couldn't grab on anything remembering I was tied up.

"Zayn...fuck!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing, babe."

He keeps his pace fast and hard. I arched my back as he sucks on my nipple again, sending me pleasure all over my body. I swear I'm gonna come hard and thick with what he's doing to me.

His lips met mine and I kiss him more aggressively. And his thrusts make me curled up.

"Fuck me harder..." And he does. I badly need painkillers with me next time he plans something like this again.

He licks the shell of my ear that made me burn down there, nearing my climax. _Again_.

"Shit, I'm gonna come..." I mumbled against his lips brushing on mine as he thrusts deeper, hitting my prostate  
He smirked and licked my lips. I gladly opened it for him to explore and my tongue works with him, rhythm and harmonies.

"Let's come together." That's all I need to release on his chest and him inside me. Warming me with that thick substance inside.

"I'm tired.",I said weakly making him chuckle.

"Then rest, babe. We have all the rest of the day to stay in bed."

I smiled to myself as I imagine me living with him and do nothing but bed all day.


	15. 14. Zayn

+Zayn's

I chuckled on how cute this couple is on talking about their marriage life. My brother's so in love with her, and she loves him too a lot.

When I asked where they have met, Zach told me that it was in a Karaoke Bar, new year's eve. They've been on the same High School and ended up being together.

Their love story is just cliche that I liked it. My brother is just lucky that I have fallen in love before I met Vanessa. Vanessa is really a nice girl, beautiful and kindhearted.

But Harry is more.

Glad that my parent let Zach marry her instead of me, and it's a win-win situation. Zach is now with her, and I'm with Harry. Nothing's more beautiful than anything.

I've waited four years of my life to be with him and to make him mine. Now I've made it. All I have to do is to secure our bond and make it stronger.

Zach and Vanessa know about him, they are supporting me and I couldn't be more thankful at that.

I just hope that my parents too. I know that came out as a bisexual to them when I met Harry.

I hope they would still accept me beside the fact they are homophobes. I sighed.

I won Harry's heart, but not our family's mind.

It's like me and him against all odds.

The thing I least want to happen is to make my family push Harry away from me. Another thing is, I'm not oblivious to his parents on making him stay away from me. The way his eyes saddened when he mentions his parents to me, the way he says that he hasn't told them about us yet, is something that makes him problematic.

I know this thing about us is serious and for a lifetime, but I don't want to worry about it all now. I just want us to live our lives, happy and carefree. Just like normal couples do in this generation.

_But everything about_ _Zarry_ _is not normal._

"Hey, bro. You spaced out." My mind traveled back to my room when I heard Zach spoke on the screen.

"Sorry, I just... remember him." I simply said, leaning against the headboard with my laptop on top of a pillow.

"Yeah? You started smiling but you seemed down now. What happened?" He asked worriedly, switching his body in a more comfortable position.

I just shook my head. "Nothing. Just mom and dad. And his parents."

I noticed how his face changed when I mentioned it. "Oh. So, you haven't talked to them yet? Neither him?" I nodded.

"Man, I see you're serious. You've been always. But you're both young to think of it right now." He said calmly.

"Yeah. I just want that if time comes for me to marry him, everything's settled between our family. I'm not rushing. I'm just making sure." I said, nodding.

"How's that dickhead of an ex of my wife?" He asked curiously. His face went more serious than earlier.

"I finally got rid off him from Harry. I told him his true intentions. Now Harry won't trust him again." I answered confidently.

He didn't respond. Might have been thinking about him. I understand Grayson being brokenhearted because Vanessa chose Zach over him. But him, going in between Harry and me is not acceptable and reasonable for revenge.

"I'm glad. I'm thankful that V agreed to me living here in New York. Staying away from him." He said, then inviting me for a Christmas holiday with them. I agreed because it's been half a year without hanging out with them.

"Well, if there's something I can do to help you, just tell me. I owe you a lot." He said, smiling and I smiled back.

"Of course. I'll just ring you."

"Okay, off I go. My wife's waiting for me upstairs." He said winking and I chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me, you know." We laughed and I ended the video call.

I plopped down comfortably on my bed. I've been staying in my condo more often than my family's house. It's better to be like this than to argue with dad and mom every night I'm going home.

Zach said I've been always serious. Yes I am. I am dead serious about Harry and us.

I've been saving all the money dad's giving me into a different bank account they don't know. They didn't even know that I've bought a house. When I came out as bi to them, I knew, they won't support me in every aspect so I prepared myself.

Harry of course don't know about this. I don't want him to worry. I see how he gets affected on such little things, what more about this?

I never knew falling in love with a transferee would be this hard.

Before Harry came to Brantford High School, I was just a normal teenager. But everything changes.

We were having a P.E class and I accidentally threw the ball on his face where he got a black eye. He fainted that day that I rushed him to the clinic. That's how I've met him.

I find him cute and adorable that I can't take my eyes away from him. And I learned he's a transferee. I never knew he has a crush on me since the day he started the Junior Year with us in Brantford until Niall told me.

I have a crush on him back then, but I didn't take it seriously. All I thought I was just attracted to his eyes and his curls.

Until my parents put me in an arranged marriage. I couldn't fight my parents at that time because I was only 17.

I wasn't able to tell him about my feelings and do a relationship with him because I don't want him to bring in a complicated situation where I would leave him for marriage.

Since then, I did threaten all the guys that've been trying to come near my Harry. I called my half brother Zach in Alberquerque for help, and that's how the fight between Zach and Grayson happened.

I know I have a mistake on that part, a couple broke up because of my selfishness. But the point is, either Zach or me, they will still break up, right?

It took years to convince my parents on Zach taking my position for the marriage. I became rebellious and I did all the things I never thought I would have.

I almost gave up on making Harry mine that I've had a threesome with his friends, Perrie and Gigi. I never really thought that he likes me back in High School and I really regretted that I did that with Perrie and Gigi.

After our senior prom, Niall had talked to me about Harry. They are great friends, that Niall knows about Harry liking me. But he told Niall that he's disappointed in me for doing the threesome.

That's how I ended up being a fuckboy. But I still did those things on the guys planning a move to him.

I have realized that these feelings for him aren't just a teenage crush, but a love for a lifetime. So, I really fought for my freedom with Zach against my parents.

I've made it. And that's what I'm going to do again if they planned on doing something against my will.

I hope that they can see what I see on Harry that makes me fall in love with him every day. Harry is so pure of kindness with his big heart. He's so bubbly and he's such a cupcake.

Everything about him makes my heart flutter every time. He isn't just a person who makes me hard and satisfy my pleasurable needs, he also makes me soft and I can be who I am whenever I'm with him.

I don't need to compose myself, and think twice about my actions. I'm not worried about everyone's judgment. I'm free and I'm in love with him.

I won't let anyone interfere and ruin my relationship with Harry, even if it's him. I love him so much that I would give up everything for him.

I'm ready. There's no turning back.


	16. 15. Seriously Unsure

+Harry's

I pulled out the keys from the ignition and made my way out of my car. I heard a honk then smiled when I saw Jade and Perrie's car, parking beside mine.

Zayn didn't drive me to school today because he needs to arrive earlier for an important meeting about their game this season.

"Hi, Haz." They waved and I waited for them before we walk in together. We happily chatted about everything we could talk about and I swear this day will just flow smoothly.

Before we could finally get inside the campus, Jade held our arms and stopped our tracks. Looking at the parking lot.

My eyes formed a heart when I saw Eleanor getting out of Louis' car. She smiled shyly at us, and Louis held his hand confidently as they walk towards us.

"Hi, El. Hi, _Lewis_." The girls snickered and I shook my head.

Louis just glared at the nickname and we all walk together.

"By the way, I already talked to Ms. Nelson. We'll have a party at her vacation house." Perrie exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"So, Eleanor, have you think of what to give Louis on his birthday?" Jade squirmed and I smiled sheepishly to her. She blushed again.

"Stop making her blush. I'm the only one to do that." Louis sassed, pecking her on her cheek before heading away from us.

"Looks like something serious will happen in the near future." Jade teased and I just giggled with them.

"Anyways, girls, what plans do you have for this Christmas break?" Perrie asked.

"My family planned to Japan this year."

"We're just staying and we'll have simple Christmas."

"How about you, Haz?"

I suddenly remember my sister. Last year she went home for us to celebrate Christmas with us. But this year, it might be us to go to her in Orlando. I've missed her so much.

We haven't talked a lot these past few months. We just leave messages to each other. I suddenly feel this need to see her. I have a lot of things to tell her.

She can help me with mum about Zayn. She's the best sister in the world. I miss Gemma. So much.

"I miss Gemma. I think we'll fly to Orlando this break. I haven't talked to her a lot. How did I keep up to that?"

"Aww, baby. I'm sure she misses you too. Give her a ring if you have the time." Eleanor cood and I nodded. I'll definitely do it later.

After we get all the things we need, we headed our way to class to find the rest of the squad there waiting for us. We're like 20 minutes earlier than we usually do.

Before I could enter the room, I saw Zayn walking over with a smile on his face. I smiled back immediately at him.

Things with Zayn were just a whole different stage from where we started. I didn't expect any of these. I can see how serious he is for the two of us, and when I say serious, he's damn serious.

I feel guilty for thinking all of these was a bet or a dare or show. I got to see every side of Zayn that no one has to yet.

I'm just so lucky because he chose me over the girls he'd been with.

He reached for me and automatically wraps his arms around me for a kiss where everyone has to see. I mentally grinned.

Him, being grumpy, possessive and dominant is just so... lovely. I have to admit that I'm scared when he's mad, but I just find it adorable for him, being so overprotective of me.

I pulled away a bit to greet him and he's saying some words that are slipping out of his mouth. But I careless. I just want to watch how his lips move and curve. And his eyes staring at me with a sense of pride that's saying 'You're mine'.

"I know I'm irresistible, but quit staring at me, babe. I might take you here. I won't mind." I rolled my eyes and I literally blushed to make him chuckle.

"Or maybe later?" He whispered raising an eyebrow.

"No, Zayn. I'm still sore." I admitted.

"Still? It has been two weeks, babe." He whined nuzzling his face on my curls.

I shook my head as we seated, him beside me, still has his arms around me.

"You seriously blaming me? After that 2 days on the bed." I whispered, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"I just can't hold myself, babe. Especially now that you're mine." He smiled sheepishly at me.

Now I can say that I'm thankful for him hitting my face with that basketball, though it had hurt a lot. But here he is now.

Calling me his. Showing everyone that I'm his.

This feeling is great. Never been like this happy and contented before.

The class started and ended before I noticed it and everything is just fine. Me, sitting with Zayn and eating lunch in our usual spot. Minding our own little world that we see no one but just each other.

This couldn't get any better.

"Let's go." Zayn grabbed me and I bid goodbyes to everyone.

We have been staying in his house every time we get free times like this. Sometimes I do think that maybe he'll get bored and so for always being with me, but his smiles say otherwise.

As long as we are both happy, we'll live this moment of our lives together. I remember him saying that this thing between us is permanent. Like our tattoos.

I'm carefully hiding it from mum and dad every time I'm at home. I don't wear my usual clothes that could show my tattoo. I'm still worried about them knowing.

What will they do if they knew? There's so many what if's going on my mind.

"You're worrying a lot." My thought was cut off by Zayn, seriously looking at me. I sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, he placed me in between his legs and he leaned us back to the headboard.

"Will we stop thinking about it all for now and live like this?" He softly asked, tightening his arms around me.

"I'm just... thinking about us," I said, sighing.

"I know. Me too, babe. I'm thinking about us. But I don't want you to worry. I want you to trust me. Leave it all to me." He kisses my cheek.

"I'll try, Zayn."

"Zach invited me Christmas." He mumbled. I rested my head on his chest. Listening to his steady heart that is beating for me.

"It's great. I've been planning to visit my sister in Orlando too." I replied simply.

"We'll celebrate Christmas far from each other." He sounds sad though.

"Yeah. But, we'll make it for new year, right?" I glanced at him and he smiled.

"Of course."

I sighed contentedly.

"I love this," I muttered, going more comfortable in his.

He hummed in response. "What?"

"This. Me in your arms." I said softly.

He smiled sweetly and he kisses my temple. "Then I would never let you go."

"Nothing will change, right?" I asked I don't know why but I'm getting this feeling of fear that things will end up not the way I want.

I'm getting anxious every time, though he makes me feel safe and loved. I'm just getting paranoid.

"I'm afraid that I have to say yes." I frowned and anxiety rise up in my body.

"What? Is there a problem?" I asked worriedly at him. Turning my body to face him.

"Yes. Something will change, babe." He looked at me seriously.

I bit my lip. I want to know what it is, but I'm afraid to know either.

"What?"

"Your last name."

I slapped his chest and he mouthed an _Ow_.

"You're scaring me, Zayn!" I huffed. He chuckled.

"Why?"

"You're always like this whenever we're talking about serious things. It's not funny, Zayn." I groaned.

"What? I told you, everything about us is serious. Me, changing your last name is serious." He defended.

"But that's not what I'm talking about." I crossed my arms on my chest while watching him all laughing at me.

See? He's serious. Very serious.

"And that's the only thing I see that will change." He reasoned out.

I plopped down where he couldn't reach me.

"What if we marry today, babe? So I can have our honeymoon tonight." He asked chuckling and grinning there like an idiot.

I threw a pillow hard right on his face and his nose scrunched up when it fell on his lap.

"You're crazy."

"Yes. Crazy for you, baby." He said cheekily. I shook my head.

What have I gotten myself into?


	17. 16. Judgment

+Harry's

When I got home that late afternoon, I stormed to my room and quickly call Gemma. Mum and dad aren't home yet and I'm sure they'll be here in an hour or two.

"Baby." She squealed on the other side and I realized how I miss her voice.

"Gemma! You busy? Or are you free?" I eagerly asked her.

"No, baby. I'm free today." She answered and I jumped with joy.

"Uhm, can we skype then? I really missed you, Gem."

"Yes yes. Wait up!" She beamed and I laughed at her excitement.

I got my laptop and quickly logged in on my account. I know that I can tell her everything by phone, but I at least want to see her face and what her reaction will be.

I am slightly nervous at this. But I know Gemma will not judge me and will still support me of what I want. I told you, she's the best sister in the world.

Why am I surrounded by the best people in the world? Am I just that lucky?

"Harry...." I laughed at her face all excited as she beamed on the screen.

"God, I missed you so much! Never talked to you in a while, since forever." I gasped, counting the sunsets that have passed without talking to her.

"I know, I know. I missed you too, brothuh. I mean, sistah!" She giggled, and she plopped her stomach against the bed.

"So tell me, how was work? How's everything?" I asked though I know the real reason why I called her. I just want to make sure she's okay and I won't add up in any of her problems.

"Well, working here is exhausting. But all in all, as long as I get paid fairly, I'm okay with that." She answers laughing.

She was three years older than me, so when she graduated from college, she really pursued her dreams. Being a fashion designer is not a joke though.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I mean, you're not yet dating anywho? You're not getting any younger, Gem."

I saw her rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose. "There's this guy, I'd tell you, he's handsome, a boyfriend material. But gosh, he's Mama's boy, Harry. One thing his mother tells him, he'll do it. I'm so done."

"Well, I guess you're not that lucky at all with guys." I chuckled.

"So, anyway, enough of me. Tell me about you? I'm tired of the answers going to school, busy with school, hanging out with the squad, and all. Can you please give me an answer that I'm going to choke on my banana?" She whined, gesturing her hands over her head.

I bit my lip. I really need to tell her. At least I got someone who'll listen to me besides my friends.

"So, it's a guy." She smirked. I rolled my eyes as I know she can read my mind. I slowly nodded.

"OHMYGOD, HARRY! Finally!" She beamed, covering her mouth and giggling, and slamming her sheets.

"Hey, calm down. I haven't told anything yet." I laughed as I switch to a more comfortable position.

"Okay, okay. Who is it? I haven't heard of any guy from you after that Zayn Malik." I slightly gasp when she mentioned his name.

See, I told her everything.

"Uhm, actually, it never changed. It's still him." I admitted slightly blushing.

"What? So it isn't just a teenage crush, Harry." She beamed, and I covered my face from a pillow.

"But, he's.. not all into you, right? Why do you still like him though? And I know mum doesn't like him either because of his bad records." She asked confuse.

"No, no. Listen to me first. I have to admit that I doubted him at first because it's really unbelievable. BUT, he proved to me all his intentions. He loves me, Gemma. And I swear this love is the reason why I'm breathing and I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. I feel so special and so loved by him. He never failed to amaze me. He never made me feel unwanted."

It took us hours talking about the whole thing between Zayn and me, bragging about Grayson and how did Zayn put me out from that. And I now realized how grateful am I having Zayn by my side. If I believed in Grayson, I then also gave him a chance to hurt me.

But with Zayn, he takes care of me, he made love with me, he treats me so special, he loves me unconditionally. I feel myself smiling whenever I mention his name and saying how much he loves me and how much I love him back.

"So, the problem is, you don't know how to tell it to mum and dad?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, you know I'm always on your side, baby. If you do trust him, who am I to against that? I'll help you whenever you're ready to face them." She smiled at me and right now I just wanted to hug her so tight and squeeze the life out of her.

"I just hope you can meet, so you can get to know him. I'm sure he'll love it too."

"Let's see what my schedules will bring me into. I won't promise anything, baby. I wanted too, but let's just hope for the best." I pouted.

"Don't start with me by that pouting, Haz." She whined I know she couldn't resist me.

"I said I'll try, baby. Now, cheer up." She demanded and I giggled.

"It seems like we're heading there for Christmas. For us to just be together." I exclaimed and she agreed.

"Yes, and we'll go shopping together like we used to do." She beamed.

How will I ever survive without my sister? I know, in the near future, she will bring me so much help when I need it the most. She will be my shoulder to lean on when things go out of hand with our parents.

I sighed. After a few more moments, I already heard our mum calling me for dinner. I'm so into the conversation that I didn't notice them already home.

I bid goodbye to Gemma and headed my way downstairs to find them sitting on the dining table.

"Hi, mum. Hi, dad." I greeted kissing their cheeks. They smiled at me and we began eating silently.

I can't tell if it's a comfortable silence or not. Only the sound spoon and fork banging on the plate can be heard. 

"So how was school, baby?" I snapped my head up when I heard my mom asked me.

"It's good, mum. Nothing so interesting." I answered boringly.

"I've talked to Gemma earlier," I informed them and that made their faces in excitement.

"Really? How's she? Is she doing well?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Just exhausted to work, but she looks totally fine," I exclaimed.

"I hope it's okay with you to spend Christmas in Orlando, then," Mum said.

"Of course, mum. I missed her so much." 

"So you don't have any parties to attend?" Dad asked. I suddenly remember the party they're planning for Louis' birthday.

"Just this one, Louis' birthday on 24th. Is it okay? We can still make it to Christmas." I told them.

"Well, okay. But don't just be too late, baby. You can't stay the night with them, because we have a flight." Mum informed. At least I'm going to be with Zayn and my friends before leaving.

We continue to eat that I thought it would be a great dinner, not until mum had mentioned something about Zayn. Asking me if Zayn would be at the party, too.

"Yes, mum. Of course, Louis' his best mate." I answered keeping my hands from shaking.

"I'm just making sure you're not being into trouble with him." She said, looking intently at me. I simply swallowed thick.

"Why, mum? Is there something wrong about Zayn?" I asked whispering. Keeping it normal when my heartbeats are rapid.

"Everything about that boy is wrong, baby. He does weeds, he was almost kicked out from high school, remember? If it wasn't of his family, he's a no one." My mum answered, shaking her head in disappointment.

I feel something boils inside my body, and I don't like it. "But, everyone tends to change, mum. Everyone deserves second chances. And why do you need to judge a person about his past?" I asked brows knitting together in the middle.

"Why are you sounding like you're defending him? All of a sudden." Mum frowns.

"Nothing, mum. It's just... he's a human too. He has feelings. I mean, I'm seeing him every day, and nothing's wrong about him." I tried to keep my shits together, I don't want to express it this way.

Plus, I don't like the way my mum mentions his name with disgust. If they can only know him and his heart. I'm trying to straighten my face to not look that I'm mad when I already am.

"I still don't trust the guy. Just, avoid him and try your best to not gain his attention. I'm just protecting you, baby."

I wanted to lock myself in my room at this moment and pretend that I didn't hear anything that mum had told me. From where is she protecting me? From the person who I love and loves me back? From the person who protects me at all costs? From the person whom my heart is beating for?

That's just nonsense.

I quickly finished my food and simply made my way upstairs to my room. I switched all my lights off and plopped down on my bed, with my pillow on my chest.

I feel so horrible for not standing up for him from my parents. They don't know him that much. Yes, I doubted him too. But the bad impressions don't need to last forever.

I reached for my phone in my nightstand and called the person who can make me feel comfortable with just his voice.

"Hello, babe?" His voice is so powerful that it made my heart to flip backward.

"Zayn.." My voice broke. I breathed heavily as I feel my chest tightening.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you crying? Do you need me to come over?" He asked worriedly. God, how did I deserve him?

"No, no. I'm just.... I miss you." I didn't lie. I really do miss him in every second I couldn't touch him, kiss him, and hug him.

I heard him sigh. "I miss you too, babe. Please don't cry. It's making me want to break your house and pull you closer in my arms."

I smiled as a tear rolled down. "Can you keep up with me when things go wrong?"

"Babe, you're worrying me. What happened? Tell me." I shook my head as if he could see me.

"Nothing. I love you, Zayn."

"I love you too, babe. Please be strong for me? I told you to not worry about anything. Just, stand by me, okay?" His words are melting me that I want to lean on him.

"I will, Zayn. I promise."


	18. 17. Emotions

+Harry's

"Babe?"

"Hey, you alright?"

"Harreh, look at me."

"Baby, please..."

I'm such an idiot. Really? How did I even not think about it? Am I selfish? Or did it just not really came out of my mind?

"Babe, what did they tell you?"

"Urgh! I should have known that I shouldn't have left you with my friends."

"Harreh? Babe?"

I heard him sighed heavily. Tears are ready to come out of my lids soon. What if he realizes that I'm no good at him? That I'm not enough for him? What will I do?

"Baby, can you please talk?"

"Sorry, bro. We just told him--"

"SHUT UP!"

I stirred in my position that's when I noticed that everyone's attention was on me and Zayn was ranting all the time.

"Baby? You okay? Tell me what they told you." He cupped my face as I bit my lip.

I shook my head frantically. "Let's just... not see each other, Zayn." My voice broke and the tears started to fall.

Why am I like this? Of course I didn't realize all the things that I'm taking away from him. I am too drown on his love and my feelings to realize it all.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!" I flinched when I heard his knuckle met the nearest wall.

"You take that back, Harry. Now." I brought my hands up on my face. There are so many things to think about and it's really complicated.

My anxieties and all this fear I've been scared of are always ready to murder my mind and my soul.

"Let's just face it, Zayn. I could not give you a child that you want. I'm gay. I'm not a girl. There's so much I can't give you." My words were shaking out from my mouth as I tried to wipe all the tears that are falling nonstop on my face.

"That's just NONSENSE."

It isn't. I wanted to protest. We were hanging out on his house with our friends this day when he left for important matters with his sisters. I asked his friends all the things about him that they knew.

They told me that he loves kids. How can I give it to him? How can I make him happy with just me?

It's not his friends' fault that I am like this now. I should have considered it in the beginning.

"You two talk. We're leaving." I heard Liam spoke and the front door opens and closes in just a matter of seconds.

_Silence._

When I calmed down a bit, I slowly looked up at him sitting on the couch in front of me, his knuckles on his chin. He looks so mad and fucked up, his hair was a mess just like he gripped on his own. But when he saw me staring at him with teary eyes, he sighed like he was like defeated.

"C'mere." He said calmly patting his lap, I hesitantly move but I did it anyway. Our bodies are like magnets that it automatically sticking together.

He wraps his arms around my waist like he was stopping me from going away. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I always love kids. There's nothing wrong with that, babe. But I love you more than my own happiness. You are more than happiness to me, babe. You're a blessing to me." He kisses my cheek and he tickles my skin with his stubble. I nearly giggled but I contain myself.

"We could always adopt kids if we want. But you, leaving me? That's something I can't take." He added making my stomach curled up. I didn't know he thought of all that idea, but still.

"C'mon, babe. Give me that smile I'm aching to see." He teases, tickling my neck with the tip of his nose.

I gave up. I smiled not because he wants me to, but because of the words, he used to brighten me up. Will he really sacrifice his happiness for me?

He kisses my dimple as he tightened his arms around. "Don't bring that up again, 'kay? Besides, it's too early to think about it." He chuckled making me blush.

"It's like you're the one who wants to take things faster than me." He added. I huffed.

"I'm just considering what you want. Is that wrong?" I defended. Crossing my arms on my chest.

"No, no." He laughed. "You and your mood swings. How can I?" He whined jokingly as he nipped deeply on my neck.

"We have the rest of the day alone." I turned to look at him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. I laughed at his face.

"After what just happened?" I asked unbelievably at him, trying to get off from his grip.

"Why? You're rejecting me since forever, babe. Besides, what if I can make you pregnant?" He whined and asked jokingly.

"You really are crazy, you know that?" I pinched his nose very hard that it turned red like Rudolf.

"You're dating a psycho, then." I squealed when he threw me on his shoulder and made his way upstairs.

"You know you can't, right?" I let out a nervous laugh. He started kissing me sweetly while undoing my clothes. It's been forever. He's right. I missed him.

"Let's just cherish this. Okay?" He started to take off his clothes one by one and after like seemed forever, he got on top of me again, intertwining our hands above my head as he deepens the kiss. I whimper when he bit my lower lip. His tongue met mine and it started grinding like our bodies. Getting hot in the friction. I can feel his hard-on on my stomach and it sent chills over my body.

His lips traveled down my neck as he let go of one hand to grab on his drawer. Lube. He quickly covered himself so fast and he's back on me again. His lips moving slowly against mine like he was savoring every inch of me.

He then positioned himself on my entrance and I bit my lip as it enters, feeling my inside again tearing up into two. He kisses the side of my eyes when he saw a line of tears escaping.

"Ssh. I'll keep it slow, okay?" He assures and kisses my lips again, wholeheartedly. When he bottomed down, my mouth fell open.

His tongue made its way behind my ears where I moaned so loud as he pulled back to the tip and slid in again. Soon the pain replaces to pleasure when his pace getting on my nerves inside.

Oh, gods, help me.

"Fuck, Zee! Harder." I moaned, clawing on his back. I swear my nails will be visible by marks as soon as possible. He kept his thrusts slow but deeper and harder.

He sucked on my nipple as he played with another one. I moaned again and again, making it hard for me to breath since his pace beginning to become faster and faster. Forgetting what he told me earlier. But it feels so right.

"Oh, Zee... fuck me harder." And my wish is his command. I gripped hard on his hair when I felt him hitting my bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, it feels so good. Keep it there."

I arched my back and I gripped on the sheets when he deepens his thrusts faster, losing my edge.

He kisses me lustfully when he felt I tightened around him. So close.

"I love you." He moaned it in my mouth as I came on his chest and him inside me.

"I love you too." I panted breathlessly. He pulled out and I felt the pain on my back as he spooned me.

"You still didn't tell me what happened last week." His lips brush on my ears as he speaks.

I wanted to play it safe so I ask him. "What? About what?" Keeping my face glued on the pillow.

"Why are you crying when you called me that night?" He asked, the sound of being dominant can be heard on his voice and he is demanding an answer.

"I.. just thought about our parents disagreeing. That's why." I answered smoothly. Even though my parents already disagreed.

He sighed. "Just don't think about it, for now, babe. I'm doing all I can and I'm waiting for the right time for us to face them together. You'll never feel alone because I'll always be right here. Okay?" I nodded and he kisses me again.

What chances could we take on risking it? What will his parents' reaction be? I don't know. I'd never met them before. But my parents, I know mum will be so disappointed in me because I didn't listen to her advice. But it's too late, right?

I did try to avoid Zayn. Really. But it all happened like it was meant to be. Back then, I was running away from him, but now I couldn't even take my eyes off of him.

I don't know how long it had taken, but I fell asleep with Zayn's arms around me. But soon he slowly gets off of the bed and I can hear him talking on his phone. I wasn't fully awake so I can't clearly hear what he says.

After some minutes, I felt his lips on mine and I heard the room's door opened and closed. I forced myself to woke up and I stretched. I looked over the wall clock hanging beside his cabinet.

Where could he be going at this time? It's 7 in the evening. We should be preparing dinner right at the moment but he's out there.

Suspicions grew in my mind and immediately got up and dressed in his boxer and an oversized shirt. Good thing I brought my car with me on the way here.

I quickly followed him because he's not that far when I got out. I saw him stopped in front of Starbucks. I parked just the spot where I could see him and I don't need to get out.

My heart clenches tightly on my rib cage as I saw him hugged a girl. Who could that be? I've never seen her before. And why would Zayn leave me alone in his house just to meet her? Is he cheating on me already?

I can feel those hot liquid on my lids again as I saw him smiling and talking with that girl. Insecurities rose up when I saw how pretty that girl is with her beautiful brown eyes.

I drove myself back to his house like nothing had happened and stripped back and laid down on his bed just how he left me earlier. My pillow is soaking wet from my tears.

I thought he changed already. I thought I'm the only one. But who is she? Why didn't he wake me up if she's just nothing?

The worst part is, I've given my all to him and I left nothing for myself. How could he do this to me? How could he smile so bright like that?

An hour had passed when I heard the room's door opened and closed, and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I feel him peppering my back and shoulders with kisses and he running his stubble along my arm that rested on a pillow that I'm hugging instead of him.

"Wake up, babe. I bought dinner. You might be hungry now." He said softly and I want to roll my eyes at him. He just had the nerve to call me babe when he was out there, cheating behind my back.

"I'm not going to eat," I mumbled, voice half broken.

"C'mon, babe. It'll get cold." He whispered as he kisses my ears.

"No, I'm going home." I got up and slowly dress. I turned my back on him so he can't see me crying again. What's he doing to me?

"Why? I thought we agreed you staying the night, babe?" He asked, hugging me from behind.

"This is just too much, Zayn. I can't take it. You could have just told me earlier. So, you wouldn't need to hide it." I snapped at him, putting on my shirt.

"What? Babe, are we going to talk about this again? I told you that you don't have to worry about the kids thingy--"

"It's not that, Zayn! Why? Why did you have to hide it? Why did you have to cheat on me when you just told me earlier that I'm more than happiness to you?" I yelled at him slapping his chest once and I heard him gasp.

"What? Are you gonna lie to me? And tell me that she's just nothing? That's bullshit, Zayn!"

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"Don't babe me. I followed you. And I saw you hugging her and all smiling that she's the most precious thing you have on this Earth." I hissed and here are my tears again.

Why am I like this? I hate myself all crying over and over again.

I stared at him but he doesn't look so threatened or thrilled with I just said. What? He's not afraid now that I'm going to break up with him? Just wow!

"What did I do to make you like that, babe?" He asked softly. "What did I do to make you so paranoid and emotional even in the littlest things?" He added.

"I don't know. I just have all of these emotions that I want to burst out because if I don't, I feel like I'm going to die." I admitted. My eyes were already swollen from all the crying I had this day.

He sighed again. "Okay, babe. Tell me what you saw. I'm not going to lie. I promise. Just tell me." He said softly, not moving where he is.

"I just saw you hugging her, and you were so happy talking to her. I got jealous, of course! I want you to be smiling like that only to me. We should be making dinner together but you were out with her." I said crying, I didn't bother to wipe it because I'll just be tired of it.

"And?"

"And she's so pretty. And she's a girl. Everything about her makes me jealous and insecure. You could have changed your mind because she can give you your own child, not like me."

I hated myself for a fact that I'm a boy. I hated myself multiple times for being gay and for being in love with only Zayn Malik.

Why does it need to be hurt like this?

"Babe, listen. I told you I'm not going to lie. She's not what you think about. Yes, she's special to me, babe. But you're differently special."

I opened my mouth to protest but she put a finger to my mouth.

"She's my sister. Okay? She isn't a girl who I'm flirting with or something."

"Don't play tricks with me, Malik! I know you're sisters!" I hissed at him, brushing off his finger on mine.

"Yes, you know Waliyha and Safaa. But you haven't met Doniya before. She's my older sister. She just came here from Pakistan, babe. I'm not lying." I didn't speak and he took his phone out from his pocket showing me their childhood photos and guilt covered my body.

I started to sob again. "I'm sorry." He hushed me but I couldn't stop. Not when I learned my mistake for not talking to him in a nice way.

"I'm sorry, Zee. I just... I don't know what came into me for accusing you. I should have trust you." I sob in his arms and his body felt warm against mine.

"Hush, babe. It's okay. My bad, I left you alone just right after we made love. It's just normal to get jealous, okay." He softly caressed my cheeks and kiss my lips sweetly.

"It will never happen again. I promise." I nuzzled deeply on his neck and I hugged him so tight that I'm afraid he would be tired of me being an emotional bitch all the time.

"Okay, just please stop crying. I'm not worth your tears, babe." He wipes my tears with his thumbs and kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Zee. Keep up with me, okay?"

"Forever, babe."


	19. 18. Slow Dance

+Harry's

I exited my car and texted Zayn that I'm already at the party. I can hear loud banging kinds of music from the inside of the vacation house of Jesy.

They really planned it well and all the sophomore from college are here. Some are familiar to me, some are not.

I didn't see any of the squad on the first floor so I made my way up to the second floor. Good thing I've been here before, and I know how to make it inside and outside.

I can smell mixed perfumes and alcohol all through the way and I swear I'm going to vomit. That's why I hate big parties like this.

The only thing I want at parties is the way the DJ mashes up the music to get all people in the mood to dance.

Right now, I'm nodding my head on the music while searching for my friends but I can't find them at the second.

One last place, basement.

I carefully made my way downstairs and was greeted by some people who recognized me.

I smiled when I opened the basement to find all of them having a good time with drinks and different music from the upstairs.

"Harry!" They greeted and I smiled. I went to Louis and Eleanor and I greeted him Happy birthday.

"Where's Zayn?" He asked.

"He's on the way here," I replied taking a seat not so far from them.

I simply observed everyone and I'm so happy that we are enjoying this time of our lives. Part of me is sad about leaving for a holiday but I really need to spend time with Gemma. I really do miss her. A lot.

I frowned when I noticed Niall and Jade are like...arguing? I glanced at Eleanor to ask but she's talking with Dani.

"Niall's being a dick, and Jade's being a bitch," Louis exclaimed to me and I simply nodded.

"They've been like that since forever. Nothing's new." I chuckled and shook my head.

I know Niall is trustworthy and I can trust him about Jade. But I don't really know why they don't get along like aways even though they like each other. Oh well.

I stood up and followed Jade on the island to talk to her. I noticed how busy the others are and I just thought that she needs a friend to talk to.

"You okay?" I asked with concern when I saw her face like she was going to cry, and she's just holding it in.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. I sighed.

"Seriously, what's the problem with you two?"

"I just want him to show me how special I am to him. Is that really hard to do?" She asked stressfully.

"I mean, how can he not be like Zayn, or Louis, or Liam? All the guys are turning into sweet boyfriend and he's not yet grown up." She added, drinking his vodka straight.

I gently rub her shoulders. "You know Niall, he's a shy type," I said.

"But not in bed." She commented which I laughed a little.

"I meant, towards his feelings. She's not good at expressing though, but everyone knew what you really mean to him." I comforted her and she just smiled.

"Oh, look. Your boyfriend's here." She informed me and I turned around to see Zayn greeting Louis. Now, he's searching for me.

I waved at him and I met him halfway. "Hi, gorgeous." He greeted kissing me on the lips.

I smiled. "Well, hello, perfection." He chuckled at that.

"How've you been? You okay with the party?" He asked and I nodded. I also told him about Niall and Jade.

"Well, I think I need to teach Niall with my skills then." He said with a wink and I just rolled my eyes.

"We're taking the flight first thing tomorrow," I mumbled, he smiled weakly.

"Me too. Call me when you landed there, 'kay?" I nodded.

"I'll miss you," I admitted sadly.

"So now you're gonna miss me? While these past few days you said you don't want to see me." He teased chuckling and I pouted.

"Stop! I feel horrible now for leaving."

"Just enjoy your holiday, babe. Enjoy it with your sister, while I'm with Zach." He said softly, moving a curl behind my ear.

"You sure you're going to stay with Zach there? You're not meeting anywho?" I asked, raising one of my brows.

He frowned. "Who else am I going to meet there, babe?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of your New Yorker." I huffed, crossing my arms on my chest. He chuckled.

"A jealous boyfriend I have." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

He just knows that I'm having tantrums. And I love him for not talking back about my jealousy or insecurities.

Zayn is the sweetest boyfriend I could ever have. Although I'm being paranoid or somehow crazy, he will still try to understand me and we don't have to fight about it.

I just wish he can keep it like that always.

I don't know why I'm like this though. Maybe because it's my first time having a boyfriend and that boyfriend is Zayn Javadd Malik.

How could I be so calm about it? Everyone wanted him. But I know it's me who he only loves. It's just threatening to have the hottest creature alive to be your boyfriend, I guess.

"My sisters want to meet you." He mumbled and that caught my attention.

"Really? I mean, great. But-- do they know I'm gay and what will their reaction be? How about your parents? Do they know I'm meeting them and--"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He hushed me chuckling. I hate that I'm being so anxious about his family.

It's just the Maliks anyways. Yes, just the Maliks.

"I just... I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. You know it." I whispered.

"Yeah. But don't worry, my sisters already love you." I sighed in relief for hearing that.

"When I came back from New York, you'll meet them." He added.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a week. I guess." He answered.

"You guess? So you're planning on staying there longer than a week?" I asked pouting.

"I know, babe. I'll miss you too. Believe me."

"Yeah. I know. It'll be the first time ever to be away from you." I said sadly.

"We can hang out a lot alone after I came back. You okay with that? I owe you a date." He smiled. And that lighten up my mood.

"Really? Promise?" He nodded.

"Just one thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing fancy, okay? Just you and me." I told hugging him.

"Okay then. Whatever you like, babe."

After quite some time, the music changes into soft and slow again. I grinned.

"Dance me." I told him and he just stared at me.

"You're joking, right?" He chuckled nervously. I shook my head.

"Please..." I used my best-dimpled smile against him that I know he couldn't resist.

"Fuck that DJ." He silently mumbled and I giggled, him leading me on the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." He whispered to me.

"Just... you know, go with the flow of the music," I told him, bringing his hands on my waist and mine around his neck.

I giggled when I saw his face not so comfortable with what we are doing.

"Can you imagine us, maybe 40 years from now, slow dancing like this?" I asked giggling at him.

He smiled like he's thinking about it. "It isn't that bad. As long as I can keep it cool." He shrugged.

"And it's a good practice, for our wedding dance." He added, brushing the tip of his nose with mine.

"Stop," I demanded blushing deeply.

"Maybe we should do this more often." He teased. I laughed.

"So now you're into dancing? Cool kid, yeah?"

"Nah. I prefer cool hubby." He grinned sheepishly.

"Hubby?" I can't believe he can be so cheesy like this.

"Yeah, call me that in front of everyone." He demanded.

"I thought you're a _daddy_?"

"Only on bed, babe." He whispered cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

I playfully slap his face. "Horny bastard." We laughed.


	20. 19. Just Love

+Harry's

"I miss you already," I mumbled through the phone, plopping on Gemma's bed that late evening.

"Yeah, I miss you too, babe." He responded.

"Come back tomorrow." I huffed and Zayn chuckled.

"After three days, love. We'll see each other."

I pouted, three days aren't that long but it seemed like forever for me. I really am not used to it. I and Zayn used to see each other every day. Even on weekends.

We just don't get enough on each other's presence. I love the feeling of him couldn't get his arms around me. I feel so loved and special every time he's around.

I'm scared though. My world is rotating only for Zayn. Not that I mind, just... I always get this fear of him leaving me with nothing.

I'm going crazy for Zayn. I'm becoming a psychopath, I guess.

"Enjoy your Christmas, babe." He muttered, and I nodded pouting as if he can see me.

"Okay. You too. No girls, okay?" I joked and he laughed again.

"Yeah. Of course. And for you too. Always look at that mark on your lower back to know that you're mine." He said, voice being so bossy and dominant. I giggled.

Maybe I got his possessiveness that's why I'm like this.

We exchanged I love you's and goodbyes before I hung up.

"So...?" Gemma started teasing with a smug face.

"I'm in heaven in love and in hell for being away from him," I said as I threw my body on the bed heavily.

I grunt when I felt a sting pain on my head and lower back and I just ignored it.

"Hey, I feel jealous now. I'm your sister and he's your boyfriend." Gemma pouted, lifting herself with her elbow.

I grinned sheepishly. "But I love him more." She squirmed.

"Okay, that's enough. You get outta here and run to him." She shoves me out of her bed with a pillow and I chuckled.

"I'm just joking. Of course I missed you." I went to hug her and I grunt again holding a hand to the side of my head.

"You okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah. Just jetlag. I guess. Can I sleep for an hour and then wake me up for dinner?" I asked her, sliding under the duvet.

She put her hands on her hips. "Okay, princess." She muttered and I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for three days." I huffed pouting.

"Three days? You will not leave with mum and dad tomorrow evening?" She asked again frowning.

"Nope. I don't want to go when I know Zayn wouldn't be in London. I'll just miss him so bad." I said getting more comfortable on her bed.

"Very clingy, Harry." She commented before going out of the room.

I wonder why too. Why did I become so clingy towards Zayn?

But then again, I just know I love him and I convince myself it's just love before drifting off to sleep.

X  
X  
X

The Christmas dinner was prepared and worked hard for me to tell. Mum was really good working with a stove and all of us enjoyed and was indulged in our seats as we chatted for things as we catch up.

I love this kind of moment with my family and I kinda missed it. There are no arguments, no judgments. Just us. Talking, laughing, and having a nice holiday.

Maybe I just got hooked up too much with Zayn to realize what I was missing with my family. But, they have works, I have school and Zayn.

Is that bad?

Maybe I should try to balance my attention and my time for all the people I have in my life. Even though with my friends. The last time I got a great time with them was that sleepover at Gigi's house.

Though I'm with them every day, it feels like Zayn is all I could see and feel. I'm thankful that they aren't complaining about that. Because they're in love too.

But for me, I'm more than. I don't know. But I'm starting to realize at one point that I'm too close to Zayn. I'm always with him. I'm always searching for him. Is it normal for being in love? That's just love, right?

Sometimes I do notice him slightly annoyed at me from every time I always want to be with him. Or calling him at midnights because I just want to hear his voice. Am I trapping him? Am I being so clingy? Does he need some space?

I'm just crazy in love. With Zayn.

After that long night of family bonding, I'm glad that they let me spend more time with Gemma. I mean what harm could that bring us all?

They left before lunchtime and I didn't even say goodbye to them because I was still sleeping until late afternoon. If it wasn't for my phone ringing and that was Zayn calling, I wouldn't wake up.

"Hi, babe. How are you? Did you enjoy last night?" He asked.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"You didn't call or text me." He commented. I can't tell if he's amused or somewhat.

"Oh. Uh, figured that you need time without me." I mumbled, gluing my face on the pillow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding a little bit panic.

"Nothing serious, Zee. Just, you know, I just realized that I'm bothering you too much." I shyly admitted.

"Who told you that you're bothering me, babe?"

"No one. Just... I don't know. Sometimes, you sounded like you're annoyed at me for always demanding your attention." I said, taking care of my voice from cracking.

"Babe." I heard him sighed. "It's okay. Really. I love the effect I have on you. Okay? Don't feel bad about anything. After all, you deserve my attention, I'm your hubby." He said and I giggled.

"Don't bring that up, Zayn." I blushed deep red and tried to hide my face as if he could see me.

"If someone asked you there if you have a boyfriend, tell them that you have a hubby. 'Kay?" He ordered chuckling and I want to hug him so bad.

"Stop it. You're making me miss you so much. I'm trying my hard not to." I whined.

"I want you to miss me, babe." He said seemed like pouting.

"I already am."

"And it's sexy." He said cheekily, I could see him wiggling his eyebrows and I laugh.

"Seriously?" I chuckled.

"What? Do you think our date when I come back wouldn't lead to anything sexy?" He seriously asked and I bit my lip trying not to imagine things.

"Zayn... concentrate." I pushed thoughts away that's making myself uncomfortable.

"I am. What are you wearing, babe?" He asked and I couldn't believe this.

"Zee..." I warned. "We are not going to do this," I said strictly.

"Right. Nothing could make you feel so good than my touch." He said again and I smiled a bit.

"Cocky bastard," I said then I hung up.

I decided to go out of the bedroom and found Gemma in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Afternoon, princess." She laughed as she wipes her hands.

"What time is it?" I asked frowning, sitting on the kitchen counter. I always have the habit of this.

"It's past 2." She simply answered and my eyes widened.

Did I sleep that long? Really?

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, even mum and dad. Million times, Harry." She scoffed.

"It wasn't of your snores, we would think you're dead." She chuckled lightly and I just rolled my eyes.

"What's for lunch anyway?" I asked, wandering around the kitchen.

"Didn't cook much. Just fish." She said, pulling out a bowl and my nose scrunched up to the smell.

_Fish and onions._

I covered my nose and I feel like throwing up.

"What the hell is that? Take that away." I hissed going out of the kitchen.

"Why? It smells delicious." She snapped.

"Just... put that inside again. It's making me dizzy." I scoffed.

I was thanking all the gods above when she returned it back inside the fridge. I was so close at running on the sink to vomit.

"What's with you? Are you sick or what?" She asked worriedly and put her hand against my forehead.

"Nothing. I'm just... I don't like the smell." I answered.

"You act like you're pregnant." She commented sitting on the couch.

I laughed at what she said.

Well, I couldn't be.


	21. 20. Sleepy head

After three days of spending some time alone with her sister, Harry really did enjoy his stay in Orlando. Shopping and touring around with Gemma is something that he misses to do so much.

When Gemma drove Harry to the airport, the two couldn't get off of each other's hugs, but they promised to do it again when Harry has no school.

Ending his mum's call, Harry smiles as he enters Zayn's house. He, of course misses his boyfriend that's been away from him for 3 days.

"Zee!" He called out as Zayn ran downstairs to welcome him. The two pulled into a hug.

"I missed you, babe," Zayn spoke first as he kisses Harry so lovingly.

"I'm staying the night." He informed Zayn who grinning widely. Harry got the idea and rolled his eyes at Zayn.

"I'm tired, okay?" He exclaimed, going upstairs with Zayn behind carrying his luggage.

Zayn chuckles. "But I can make you feel good, babe." He insisted.

"You're not getting anything, Zee." Harry giggles as he took off his buttoned-down shirt.

Zayn stood behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Harry's exposed torso.

"You said that, last week. But I won." Zayn whispers, kissing Harry's shoulders.

"Zee..." Harry warned and heading to the bathroom along with Zayn's bedroom.

Zayn sighs but still has the smile on his face. "Okay." Held up his hands in surrender and backing away.

Harry shakes his head as he opens the shower and adjusting to its temperature. This calms him down after a long flight from Orlando. He just needs to freshen up before taking a full rest on the comfy bed Zayn and him shares.

He started to clean his hair and rinse it when he heard the shower curtain opens. Revealing his boyfriend, naked.

"Conserving water." Zayn shrugs with a smirk on his face.

"I locked the door," Harry stated with his hands on his waist.

"I am the house owner, I have keys." Zayn defended, pulling Harry into a sloppy kiss.

His lips went down on Harry's jawline and then found the weak spot that he knows Harry would give in.

"Zayn..." Harry moaned, biting his lip.

"Yeah?" Zayn continues on kissing and licking that spot, making their hard member harder.

"I hate you," Harry mumbles before cupping his face and kissing him fully.

Zayn pinned him against the shower wall. Both of their naked wet bodies pressing together and making a heat radiating up their bodies.

Zayn pulled away a bit to grab the lube on the medicine cabinet just right behind the shower curtain. Harry bit his lip as he positioned himself, facing the shower wall and impatiently waiting for Zayn to cover himself.

"Sexy." Zayn traces the tattoo on Harry's lower back before he scissored him. Harry arches through the process and moaned loudly when Zayn curled up his fingers inside him.

"Zee... I.. now... please." Harry pleaded, tightening his hold on the tile wall.

"What, baby?" Zayn asked teasingly, still working on his fingers.

"Fuck me, now. Urgh!" Harry yelled making Zayn laugh at his grumpiness.

"Someone's being moody again." Zayn kisses his back, nipping a mark on it.

"Tease me continuously and I'll hate you for the rest of your life!" Harry growled at him.

"Okay, babe. Wish is my command." Zayn lined his cock to Harry's entrance and slowly slid in. Harry grunts as Zayn tried to bottomed down and be fully inside him.

Adjusting to Zayn's _big_ size, Harry breathlessly ordered Zayn to move.

Zayn moaned behind Harry's ears slowly thrusting in his tight hole, making Harry shivered.

"Harder, Zee. Faster." Harry's knees began to tremble as the pace suddenly quickens, harder, and deeper with each and every thrust.

Harry reaches for Zayn, and the latter leaned, kissing Harry's neck that gives him more pleasure.

Zayn turned Harry around not breaking the connection and kissing his boyfriend's lips hungrily, his hands traveled down on the back of Harry's thighs and he wrapped it around his waist.

Harry moaned at the new angle and Zayn keeps on thrusting deeper to search for that bundle of nerves inside of Harry that'll make them both moaned in pleasure.

"C-close." Harry struggled on words as only one slipped out from his mouth.

"H-harder." He added, clawing on Zayn's back, probably leaving marks there that can be seen tomorrow in the daylight.

Zayn thrusts deeper breathlessly as he felt Harry tightened around him. He pounded again and again, and they both feel their orgasms building up in their stomachs, waiting to be released.

So Zayn makes it harder and faster, desperately. Harry got louder and louder as it didn't worry him because they have the place on their own.

Seconds later, Harry let it all out with a loud moan, feeling relieved. Finally. And groaned as Zayn kept on thrusting inside of him, weakly.

Harry reaches for his neck and started biting and sucking on Zayn's skin to help him and he succeeded because he felt those warm liquid inside of him again.

Seeing a faint red mark on his neck, Harry smiled weakly, and Zayn embraced him into a warm hug.

The couple got cleaned themselves and returned to the bedroom with only the sheets covering them.

"My sisters are so excited to see you," Zayn mumbled, gently playing with Harry's curls that makes him quite sleepy.

"Yeah? When?" Harry asked before a yawn.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." He kisses his temple. "Let's just sleep, for now, babe." He added and then they both drifted to sleep for the long night.

X  
X  
X

Harry walks down grumpily downstairs while Zayn watches him. Leaning on the kitchen counter, Zayn glances at the clock hanging on the wall.

_1:19 pm_

"Quite a heavy sleep." He mumbled to himself but Harry heard it and he just glared at him.

"Grumpy wifey?" Zayn asked.

"Headache," Harry answered, gripping on his head.

Zayn offered him a glass of water, but before Harry could take it, he ran on the sink and vomited.

Zayn gently rubbed his back and pulled his long curly hair into a messy bun.

"Did you eat a lot on the plane?" Zayn worriedly asked. And Harry nodded.

"A lot." He added.

"Well, that explains this," Zayn said as he grabbed Listerine and handing it to Harry.

After he gargled, Zayn offered him a mint candy for a good taste with help to the headache.

"Feeling good?"

"Better."

Zayn helped him to sit on the couch.

"What do you wanna eat? Do you want me to cook?" Zayn asks, rubbing his hand on Harry's thighs.

Harry shook his head. "I'm hungry. Can you order Chinese?" He pouted.

Zayn chuckles. "Alright. Fried rice it is."

"Make it a double," Harry demanded.

When the food arrived, Zayn just watches Harry eat with the television on.

 _Burp_.

Zayn laughs at the loud sound of being so full. Harry blushed at the embarrassment but Zayn kisses that away.

Zayn tossed the bag of foods in the bin and they started to cuddle up on the sofa.

"You know, my sisters, I love them so much. They are the ones who keep me going home sometimes. They keep me smiling whenever my dad and I argue. They always comfort me with just those giggling and girly sounds they make." Zayn tells Harry who's leaning on his chest. Harry listens as Zayn's heart is beating right next to his ears.

"Doniya was away for college. At first I thought why would she choose college somewhere so far. But now I know, to escape and be free from dad." Zayn chuckles as he realized how smart of a girl his sister is.

"But if I'd given the chance, I would still not go far away."

Harry hummed softly.

"You drive me crazy, babe. I can't just go away." Zayn added, making Harry all smile and giddy.

"Waliyha, is so fond of me. We grew up together. I got to experience to save her from the bad boys in High School though. Being a bad boy myself does it? And she's having the perks of it."

"Safaa, is such a cute little girl. I remember when mum's pregnant with her. I was just 15 at that time. I got to witnessed mum's pregnancy hormones and dad...." Zayn sighs.

"Dad was always at work. He wasn't there beside mum during the pregnancy. I saw how hard it is for mum. Morning sickness, the mood swings, the hormones. Everything. She then made me promise, that I wouldn't be like dad. To be there when my wife needs me." Zayn slowly trailed off. Glancing at Harry who stiffened.

"But now, I know it'll never happen." Zayn joked, chuckling.

Harry pouted and weakly slap Zayn's chest.

"You saved me from that, babe." He added.

"Not funny." Harry hissed. He still feels bad about it.

"Okay, so yeah, Safaa always cheers me up with her innocence. When he found me slightly mad or grumpy, she'll just sing a song for me or tells me a story about her preschool."

"It's amazing to have sisters for you to take care of and it's a feeling of contentment for me. Even though dad always banged at me when I go home, it's still worth it to go home. Because of them." Zayn smiles as he reminisces some good days with her sisters.

"They'll love you, Harry. You don't have to be nervous. You don't even have to try to please them. Be yourself, they are wonderful. And thinking about it, having them and you, I've got so lucky, babe." He kisses Harry's curls.

He frowns when he didn't get a response.

"Babe?" He murmured.

Seconds later, he heard soft snores from Harry.

He sighs. "How good of a storyteller I am." He shook his head as he carried Harry upstairs.


	22. 21. Jugdmental and Homophobic

Harry bites his nails in nervousness as he waited for Zayn to get home. He paced back and forth in the kitchen and made sure all the food, he and Zayn cooked together are still in condition.

Zayn got out to fetch his sisters leaving Harry all anxious.

 _This was a bad idea. I'm going to screw it all._ The negativity took over him as gulped a glass of water.

He ran towards the door when it rang, welcoming a wide smiling Zayn kissing him fully on the lips, and behind him are his boyfriend's sisters.

He smiled at them sweetly as he stepped aside to make way for them.

"Hi, I'm Doniya. Zayn's older sister." Doniya lends his hand and Harry gladly took it.

He greeted Zayn's younger sister also and he was beyond glad that they were so kind and he knows they'll get along so well.

They seated on the dining table and Zayn never leaves Harry's side. He knows Harry's nervous so he kept whispering sweet nothings to his ears and telling him everything's alright.

Zayn's sisters found it so sweet and lovely, they can't help but coo.

"When Zayn's with you, it's like he's with us. He's very sweet and caring." Doniya commented making Harry blush.

Harry suddenly hopes that whenever he meets Zayn's parents, it would be nice and wonderful like this.

"Zayn told me that you have mistaken me as his other woman." Doniya laughed as she told, making Harry paler.

"Uhm, I... I'm sorry--"

"Don." Zayn warned glaring at her sister who raises her hands in surrender.

The two girls giggled making Harry's heart melt on how it sounded good in his ears. Now he understands what Zayn told him about them.

"So, uhm, Zayn. When will you... you know, bring him home for a family dinner?" Doniya asked worriedly that Harry noticed it and started to get nervous again.

"I'm... figuring it out. Maybe on New Year? I don't know." Zayn mumbled hesitantly, looking at his tensed lover.

"Or maybe not?" Zayn mumbled making Harry frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed but then Zayn just shrugged.

"Uh, the food is nice. It's very delicious." Waliyha interrupted, feeling the tense air between the two.

"Yes, Zaynie. It's yummy yummy." The five-year-old Safaa added, oblivious of the forming conflictions around the room.

Zayn smiled at them and nodded, while Doniya eyed his brother on his sudden behavior. Zayn just chewed his lip and continued eating.

Lunch wasn't resulted that good from what Zayn and Harry expected. But they both enjoyed the company of the three sisters. They just know that right after the door shut behind Doniya, they have to let the things out from their mouth.

"So what was that?" Harry asked, starting to be annoyed again.

"Nothing, Harry." Zayn just shrugged, making his way upstairs.

"I'm talking to you, Malik!" Harry yelled, feeling so irritated that Zayn just called him by his name.

"I answered you, obviously," Zayn yelled back, he doesn't really want to talk about it because he knows they'll end up fighting.

"Why don't you want me to meet your parents? You were the one who told me to ready myself."

"You don't need to meet my parents, this relationship is about us. That's it." Zayn reasoned out but Harry's not getting it.

"I don't understand."

"Then don't."

"What the hell? What's your problem?" Harry hissed.

"Maybe if you don't give a big shit about it, then I won't have a problem."

"So now _I_ am giving you the problem?"

"I'm just being protective of you. Can't you just see that?"

"Protective of me? Why can't you just admit it that you can't stand enough for us?"

"The f.uck? I am doing everything, Harry. Everything to get you out of trouble. While you're here bitching at me with those bullshits."

"When did I start bitching at you?"

"When you started this conversation."

"Maybe if you're not just being a d.ick that you just told your sisters that you don't want me to meet your family, then this conversation couldn't have existed."

Zayn sighed. "You really don't understand. I know my parents. As much as you know yours. I just don't want you to hear their stupidity."

"I will accept it, Zayn. We'll stand up for each other." Harry insisted.

"You hearing from them is not going to happen. That's final."

"Why? I'm tired of this, Zayn."

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of hiding."

"We are not hiding, Harry."

"We are, Zayn! From our parents. And I'm not comfortable at lying to them the whole time."

"I know. But what did you say when they judged me? What did you say when they talked shits about me?" Zayn asked, that made Harry gasped.

"See? You didn't stand up for me that much, did you?"

"I feel horrible myself at that time, and please don't make me feel worse about it than I already am."

"I'm not making you feel bad, Harry. I'm just making you realize that I don't want you to feel bad when my parents talk shit to me the moment they saw you."

"I can take all of that, Harry. But you. Okay? The only thing I can't take is that you crying yourself because of my parents." Zayn added softly, caressing Harry's cheeks.

Harry began to tear up earlier and that made Zayn soft again from all the arguments.

But Harry doesn't want to hear him more already. "I'm going now." He pulled away from Zayn but the latter held him tightly.

"Babe..."

"Just... I want to see Eleanor." Harry mumbled weakly.

Zayn knew that Harry needed this space so he let go, whispering an I love you that was never returned.

X  
X  
X

"Am I not worth it, El? I thought he loves me enough to take the risk." Harry sobs on Eleanor's pillow that late afternoon.

"Haz, Zayn has a point. You have to understand. Besides, you're just starting the relationship two months ago. You have all the time." Eleanor said, rubbing on his back gently.

"I don't know. Earlier, he sounded like he has no plan on introducing me to his parents."

"Just put yourself in his shoes. What will you feel about having homophobic parents? You will really feel horrible, Harry."

"It's not my fault that he has homophobic parents."

"But it isn't his fault also that you have judgmental parents, Harry."

Harry didn't answer as he realizes. But he's still disagreeing on the idea. He just wants to rest because he feels so exhausted.

His phone started ringing on Eleanor's night table. He growled.

"I'm not answering it if it's Zayn." He scoffed.

"No, Harry. It's your mother." Eleanor said worriedly.

Harry panicked but answered the phone with shaking hands.

"Hello, mum?"

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES, I WANT YOU IN THIS HOUSE. NOW."


	23. 22. Arguments

+Harry's

I sucked on my lip as I tried to hold on the knob with my shaking hand. Do my parents have an idea now? What would I tell them?

Why is this day so freaking bad? I hate myself very much. First, arguing with Zayn and now I have to face my furious mom inside of this damn house.

I'm feeling anxious again. My heart's beating rapidly and I feel like my world is turning at this moment.

I breathed heavily and turned the knob for it to open. For the first time, I now appreciate the creaking sound of the door in horror movies.

"It's good to see you home now, Harry." My mum greeted me sarcastically, her hands on her hips. Standing in the middle of the living room.

"Can I go upstairs first to freshen up?" I asked, feeling drained and all.

"Oh yeah? Now you're tired and get me reasoned out with jetlag? Sit down here." I bit my lip, trying to calm down and walking over the living room.

"Why did you need to lie on us about staying with Gemma for a week? Why did Robin saw you getting out from a stranger's house at midday, Harry?" She asked, her voice raising now than before it started.

They saw me. Stupid me!

"It's not a stranger's house, mom. It's my friend's." I answered, still trying to pick up a name to whom it was.

"Friend's? Or Zayn's?" I gasped and my head snapped up, hearing his name on my mother's mouth.

"W-what?"

"Now tell me the truth, Harry. You don't want me to cause any scene outside that house, do you?" Her strict and firm voice is echoing through my head and I swear I'm getting dizzy.

"Mom, I just--"

"You just have a relationship with him for two months now and I didn't get to know about it?" She cut me off, yelling at me.

How did she know?

"What now, Harry? Is that why you were covering him? Is that why you were just defending him when I'm talking about him?"

My chest tightened and I don't know what to say? Is this really the time? I mean, I didn't intend on hiding from them, I'm just preparing myself.

"Speak up!" She yelled and I flinched, tears are ready to escape on my eyes again. How many times do I have to cry this day?

"I'm s-sorry, Mum. I'm not hiding it, I just don't know how to say it. Because you're always furious about him--"

"How can I be not furious? I told you not to mess with him. I told you to stay away from him." She grips on her hair just to show how pissed is she on me.

"But why not, mum? I don't see anything wrong about loving him--"

"Loving him? Can you hear yourself, Harry? How can you love a man that's been nothing but a freak bad boy and do weeds and drugs? Huh?"

"Mom, you don't understand. He changed now, for the better. And how could you judge him without knowing him fully? I've been hanging out with him ever since and he hasn't done anything wrong to me, but showed me, love."

I can't believe we're arguing with this and mum just judged him like that.

"Love? That is love? That stupid love just taught you how to fight with me because of that worthless stupid kid, Harry."

Did she just call Zayn worthless stupid kid? Did I just hear that from my mother?

"Stop calling him names, mum. I can't take it. Zayn never did anything wrong to you. Or to our family. He never harmed anyone. Why are you so judgmental? You taught me how to give people second chances yet you are here, talking on an innocent guy with those of your bullshits."

My breathing was heavy and my stomach is aching, but I'm ignoring it. I don't need to be sick now. I need to stand up for us. For Zayn.

"Shut up, Harry. Second chances are only for those who deserve it. I know that kid enough for me to know that he isn't good for you. His parents talking about him every day, giving them hard times. Now tell me? I work for the Maliks for years now."

"He deserves everything in the world, mum. You just got blinded by what you saw. But you need to know him personally."

My voice already cracked and I near to sobbing. While my mum is far over from calming down. Why do I need to have this kind of a f.ucking day? I just want to lay down with Zayn cuddling me. Is that too much?

Now I realized how much I miss him. Why do we always need to have complicated situations?

"I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. You heard me, no more Zayn. And you better end whatever it is that's going on between you two." She told me, pointing a finger on me.

"I can't, mom. I love him and he loves me. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?" I defended. Zayn worth it.

"I will never accept that my son is in dating a bad guy. You deserve more, Harry. I supported you all the time with all the things, but this." She said, pacing back and forth.

"I'm legal now, mom. I can be with who I want. I can stand up on my own. And if you don't want Zayn for me, we aren't pushing it. I'm tired of this." I exclaimed, holding on my luggage to walk upstairs to my room.

"You heard me, Harry. You are breaking up with him and that's final or else." Her voice threatening and warning me. Seriously, what can she do to scare me?

"Or what, mum? You will kick me out? You will disown me?" I looked back at her, her eyes hurt but I'm way too broken.

"I might, Harry. Because honestly, this conversation about him, you didn't treat me like your mother." She said, walking away, leaving me dumbfounded.

Am I wrong for just defending Zayn who I love? Am I wrong for standing up for us? For our relationship? Did I really disrespect my mom like that?

But she's wrong. So wrong that she almost killed Zayn in her words. Zayn doesn't deserve that. He never harmed her, ever. So why?

I throw myself on my bed and let my tears fall down. Can't I be happy? Do I not deserve to be happy? Why is it always me who's fate is playing with?

I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but if ever mum did disown me, I still have Zayn. Because he will never leave me. And I'm not going to break up with him just like my mom said.

I have my own heart and decisions. I'm not a child to be told to.

I love him and that'll never change. I know what I did is not enough for Zayn, but will he do the same on his parents?

I'm sure he'll do more. But I don't really want this to happen. Us against our parents. I wanted us to just have a peaceful life together.

A simple and infinite relationship with Zayn is all I dream and all I wish. I'm not hoping and expecting for more.

I wiped my tears and reached for my phone in my bag. I tried dialing Zayn but it always ended in voicemail.

I started crying again. Does he not want to talk to me now? This is all my fault.

I need Zayn right now. I need to hear his voice to calm me down. I need to hear his comforting sweet nothings to help me ease the pain I'm feeling right now. But he's mad at me.

**To Zee 😍: I miss you now, Zayn. Please talk to me. I'm sorry**

I called Gemma after I texted Zayn and luckily, she answered.

"Gemma." I sob, I look like a total shit right now and I just wanted to talk to someone who can understand me.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you crying?" She asked me frantically. I nodded like she could see me.

"Mum wants me to break up with Zayn. What will I do?" I cried hard, mentioning break up.

I can't imagine life without Zayn. I lived my life without him before, and I don't want to live with that anymore.

"What? Did mum really just say that? I can't believe it. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, Gem. I don't want you to argue with her. She had enough from me. I just don't know what to do. I love Zayn. I love him so much. I don't want to break up with him."

"Don't break up with him. If mum really doesn't support you, I will, baby. I'm here. I'll always be here no matter what. You have friends and Zayn." She encouraged me. This is what I need right now.

"I know. It just hurts when the person you expect to understand you the most, gone so mad. She's our mother. She needs to understand, right? But she didn't. She didn't listen to me." Knowing mom, I didn't really expect to hear those words from her.

"Calm down, baby. She's just surprised. She needs more time to understand. Just, avoid having arguments with her for now. I'm sure she'll realize it anytime soon."

"Thank you, Gemma. I hope I didn't interrupt or disturb you." I apologized.

"No, baby. You can call me anytime you have a problem, okay?" I nodded again as she could see me.

"I love you, Gem. Thank you so much. Talking to you had lessened the weight on my shoulders."

She said more comforting words to me before bidding goodbye. I sighed. Now how will I get to see Zayn without mom interfering? I badly want to hug Zayn right now.

But his d.ick is busy going mad at me.

Instead of calling or texting him, I got dress and sneak out of the house late that night to go to Zayn.

I was relieved when he's still in the house and opening the door for me.

I looked at him and I bit my lip to prevent from crying. He didn't speak and I really think he's so mad at me right now.

"I just... want to say good night to you," I told him, eyes teary and I couldn't easily breathe.

He sighed heavily and opened his arms wide. I started to cry for the millionth time when I feel the warmth against his body. He gently rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"Hush, babe. Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to worry, I'm here. I'll never leave your side. I love you, baby."

Hearing those words is such heaven to my ears and I feel so loved.

Only by Zayn Malik.


	24. 23. Freedom

Zayn sighs as he stared down on the beautiful creature that's laying down beside him, sleeping. He traces his finger on Harry's shoulder while looking deeply into his eyes.

Still thinking about the arguments they shared yesterday. About their parents blessing their relationship. It's a difficult task for Zayn.

He knows what happens to Harry when he got home. He feels bad for Harry having trouble with her mom alone. He should have been there with him. Standing up for each other.

But he wasn't.

Although Harry doesn't mention anything about it, Zayn already knows. Harry don't need words, just one look in the eyes, Zayn understands.

He promised he'll do anything. But how? When their parents already agreed on parting them.

He pulls Harry closer to him under the duvet and kissed him deeply on the lips. Harry stirred in his position but keeps on snoring.

Zayn chuckles and continues kissing him for him to wake up. Harry groaned and pushed Zayn's face away, turning on his back.

"Babe, wake up. It's almost noon." Zayn softly nudges his boyfriend, planting kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"Sleep. More." Harry replied, annoyed at his boyfriend. 

"No more sleep, babe. Let's make breakfast." Zayn insisted, trying to pull Harry up on the bed.

"Zayyyynn. I don't want to. I'm sleepy." Harry argues, covering his body with the sheets.

"You can't sleep all day, babe. We have to eat. Let's go." Zayn told him when Harry didn't respond, he carried him bridal style with the sheets around him.

Harry squealed and wiggled his feet. "Zee! I hate you!" He slaps Zayn's chest.

"You didn't say that when I was inside you last night." Zayn teased, careful on his steps downstairs.

"Urgh! Stop it." Harry covered his face and Zayn placed him down on the kitchen counter.

"You loved it. Don't you?" Zayn grinned, getting two eggs from the fridge and cracking them with a fork.

"I don't want to talk about the things we do, Zayn." Harry snapped, frowning.

Zayn laughs. "Why don't you want to talk about our sex life?," Zayn asked, making sunny side ups.

"Because it's making me horny," Harry admitted.

"Are you horny right now?" Zayn asked, grinning widely.

"No!" Harry quickly answered, rejecting Zayn's idea.

"C'mon, babe. I haven't shagged you in here yet?" Zayn rubbed his thighs under the sheets.

"You really like kinky sex." Harry rolled his eyes as he removed a hair on his face.

"And I love you. That's the main point." Zayn exclaimed, changing Harry's mood and making him smile.

"What made you blushed, babe? The I love you? Or the sex?" Zayn asked, going back on the stove.

"The I love you, you idiot." Harry hissed, Zayn chuckling. He grabbed a plate to place the sunny side ups and toasted breads.

"Orange?" He asked, getting a box of juice from the fridge. Harry nodded.

Suddenly, Harry wants to ask Zayn about their situation right now. He bit his lip, watching Zayn poured a juice on a glass.

"Zee?" He called out, Zayn hummed in response.

"Do you think, we could make it?" He hesitantly asked. Making Zayn looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our parents are totally against us. Do we have to run away? Or things will get better?" He asked worriedly. As much as Zayn wants him to not think about it, he can't stop himself.

"There's no running away, babe. We aren't harming anybody. Even if the world's against us, we will make it." Zayn answered, placing a little amount of ketchup on his nose.

Harry groaned. "Why'd you do that?"

Zayn just smiled and brought the bread to his mouth to take a bite.

"Are you still happy with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, babe. Why wouldn't I? I'm with the gorgeous man in the world." Zayn kisses him.

"As long as you're happy with me, I'm fine with all." Harry smiled, taking a bite on his egg sandwich.

He kissed Zayn longer and later groaned when the doorbell rang.

They both frowned. "You expecting someone today?" Harry asked.

"No. Go upstairs and get dress. I'll go get the door." Zayn told him, he got down and made his way upstairs quickly. 

Zayn chewed on his lip as he gets a bad feeling about today. Opening the door proved it.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, what a great way to greet your mother, Zayn. I'm so happy to see you too." Trisha walked pass on Zayn, entering the house and looking around.

"He's still here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when she noticed two glass of orange juice on the kitchen counter.

"Mom, this isn't your business. Okay? Stay out. Please." Zayn told her, trying to calm down. 

"It is my business. You're my son. And I have the right to tell you what to do." Trisha insisted.

"I'm turning 21. I can decide on my own. And I'm not breaking up with him. End of discussion." Zayn fought back, wishing that Harry would stay upstairs.

Harry has had enough from his own mother, and Zayn doesn't want to add this up today. They've been stressed these past few days.

But he's all miserable when Harry walks downstairs, oblivious on whom he talking to.

Wide eyes opened and a silent gasp when Harry realized who is it.

"There you are," Trisha said with a low voice.

"I thought Anne talked to you already about breaking up with my son?" She rudely asked.

"You told his mom to break up with me?" Zayn asked, surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you won't listen to us, Zayn. That's why I told her mom to talk to him." His mom said furiously.

"Why do you always need to interfere in my personal life? I'm not 16, for Pete's sake, mom." Zayn complains, moving Harry on behind him.

Harry was a crying mess again. Tears are overflowing red nose and trembling hands.

"You are a Malik, Zayn. You can't just be with someone you want." Trisha glared at Harry, and Harry whimpered.

"Plus, we still didn't agree on what you have become, Zayn. You being a bisexual is a disgrace to our family." She snapped.

"I am who I am. I didn't ask for your approval. If you don't accept me, it's fine." Harry kept his mouth shut when he really wanted to speak up for Zayn. But he knows Zayn will be just mad at him if he does.

"Your father won't agree with this." 

"You don't have to. Okay? I've been just a burden to you all this time, why do you keep on bothering yourselves?"

Right at this time, Harry now realizes and understands why Zayn is so protective and sensitive about him meeting his parents.

He gently rubs Zayn's back and squeezes his hand slightly for him to calm down a bit.

"You are the only Malik heir, Zayn. Why can't you understand that?"

"There's Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. I'm not interested in your company and being an heir. Why does it always need to be me? Can't I decide for myself?" Zayn hissed. So eager for his freedom.

"Like a king passing his crown to his son, to continue the legacy." Their attention went towards the door. Seeing Yaser standing there wearing a suit, Zayn's jaw clenched.

"You will not marry a guy, Zayn. You need to marry a woman, who can bear a child. One that you can pass on for the future of the company." Yaser's strict voice echoed.

Again, Harry felt so worthless and useless. Having these issues and arguments.

"I don't want anything from you. And if I will have a child of my own, I will never dictate him on what he has to do. I'll give him freedom. He can be anyone he wants. Not like this you're doing to me."

"Whatever you say, nothing will change. You are still a Malik." Yaser pointed out before going out.

Zayn breathed heavily like he's been holding for too long.

"I hope you're happy, Harry. Zayn, our son, is on your side when his family needs him. You are pulling Zayn away from so many chances in life he could have. Think about it." Trisha's word cut deeply on Harry's chest, he didn't realize he was digging his nails on Zayn's arms.

"Do not listen to them, babe." Zayn turned to him, panicking. Cupping his face and making him look at him.

"You are the most important person in my life, Harry. There are more chances I can't take without you." Zayn's eyes went teary now and he doesn't know what his boyfriend is thinking.

"B-but they want you to--"

"I don't want anything they want me to do, babe. All I want is you. Okay? Do you understand?" He asked, kissing him on his forehead.

"We will be alright?" Harry asked, not bothering to wipe his tears.

"Yes, baby. We will be. Just stick with me." Zayn answered, making him feel safe and loved in his arms.


	25. 24. Romantic and Number One

It was New Year's Eve.

Zayn removed the blindfold from Harry's eyes, hearing him gasp softly at the sight of scented candles.

It was an achievement to Zayn's side.

Him, helping Harry to escape on their house was definitely a winning case, but seeing him now, face lit up, is more like a success to him.

It was a pleasure.

He remembered he promised to Harry a date that isn't fancy before they part for Christmas.

And a movie date on their bedroom, with candles and Chinese food is exactly what he thought.

"Babe, I..." Harry didn't know the exact word. But his heart's fluttering.

"You're welcome." Zayn teased, kissing his temple.

"You think I forgot?"

"...No, I just don't know that you're into romantic things." Harry chuckled weakly, going over the bed.

Petals scattered, and one rose on it. Picking it up, and loving it.

Loving Zayn more.

"You liked it?" Zayn asked, smiling some.

"Yeah. You all did these alone?" Harry asked, ready to be amused.

Zayn grinned back. "Yeah. I don't need people to help me make you fall in love with me."

He walked over, kissing Harry full on the lips.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"It comes naturally." Zayn just shrugged. Chuckling.

"Too cocky." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"Some scary movies that will make you move closer to me," Zayn smirked.

"Then, I'll kiss you and the rest is history." He added, grinning widely as he put on a movie.

"Very cliche-y." Harry laughs and Zayn loved that sound.

After _those days_ , they finally chose to forget it and just live every moment they could take.

"I'm afraid to go home tomorrow," Harry admitted.

Afraid of what will his mom tell him and scold him again for the entire day.

"Do you want to stay?" Zayn asked, playing with his curls.

"I wish I could. But knowing mum, she'll do anything to bring me home." Harry answered sadly.

"Let's not think about tomorrow, babe," Zayn said, wanting to take the worries away.

"Live the moment."

Harry came nodding and breathing heavily. They both decided on just have a good time.

"How do you like the sound of me being a singer?" Harry suddenly asked.

Zayn immediately looked down on him, frowning.

"Do you like to?" Zayn asked, smiling.

"Not really. Danielle told me that my voice is perfect." Harry said, looking over the television.

"And uhm, the girls are asking if they want me to sign up with them."

"I'd be your number one fan." Zayn beamed, feeling like a proud boyfriend already.

"I haven't decided yet." Harry giggles as Zayn tickles his skin with his nose.

"What's stopping you?" Zayn asked.

"Photography. I still want it." Harry chewed on his lip.

Battling over what he really wants in life makes him stressed.

"Just one thing, whatever you decided on..." Zayn kissed his nose.

"I'll be your number one supporter." Zayn said, before kissing his plump lips.

Harry smiled, feeling overwhelmed as Zayn's words warmth his heart.

"I'm lucky." He exclaimed, Zayn hummed.

"'Cause you're my boyfriend."

"I'm blessed." Zayn said back.

"Because you love me."

"Quit it." Harry blushes. Moving his face away.

"Why? It's true." Zayn defended, faking offended.

"It is. But... my stomach feels funny."

Zayn frowned. Then suddenly laughs.

"What's funny?" Harry huffs.

"You're so in love with me." Zayn mentioned, shaking his head.

"That's funny?" Harry asked, getting annoyed.

"No, it's _romantic_."

"I hate you, you know." Harry scoffs.

"You wouldn't be here if you do." Zayn winked.

"Why are you so full of yourself?" Harry asked again, narrowing his eyes.

"Am I?"

"Yes, and I hate it. Can you just play it cool?" Harry complains.

Zayn didn't speak because he knows, when he pushed it, Harry would throw him out the window.

X  
X  
X

"Hey, Harry." Harry smiled as he closes his locker that Monday morning.

Turning around to see his friends who he didn't meet for the holidays.

"Hi. How've you all been?" He asked, walking down the hall for their class.

The girls started to talk about where and what stuff did they do during the holidays.

Harry felt contented again. Being back to school with his friends, being normal again as a student who's in love.

That movie date back in New Year's eve turned into a heated session with Zayn.

But of course they need to act fast, so when the morning came, he was forced to wake up early and drove to Eleanor's.

They learned that his mom went to Zayn's house and shouting and yelling outside just to bring Harry out but the house was empty.

So, when his mom arrived at Eleanor's, seeing him there, telling her that she spent the night over, it's all fine.

They laughed and laughed at that. They think they could play this game and never get fail.

Now he's finding this situation fun and not fucked up. Especially when there's Zayn.

"Hi, babe." Zayn greeted, meeting them halfway before entering their classroom.

"Hi." He smiled as Zayn pulled him and kiss him deeply.

Of course that was needed.

"Here we go again." Kendall snickered.

"What's the flavor of popcorn?" Perrie laughs.

"Cheese is nice. Because they are cheesy." Gigi answered.

"Quit it now. Mrs. Huebert is drooling over." Liam exclaimed, motioning on the old woman professor passing by.

"We aren't cheesy. Just romantic." Zayn grinned, seeing Harry blushed again.

"Go get your own _Zayn_." He added, making their way inside the class.

X  
X  
X

"You know what's romantic?" Harry asked, loving Zayn's fingers brush on his hair.

Zayn hummed.

"Inviting you over dinner. Mom would cook and after that, you and dad would watch football." He said, imagining things are just normal.

He heard Zayn sighed. "That's a great idea." He muttered.

"Or your mom and I will bake or cook together. And me playing with Waliyha and Safaa after school." He continued.

Zayn just keeps on listening. Eyes glued on the ceiling.

"Our moms will talk about kitchen stuff, while our dads do barbeques." Harry sat up, Zayn following him and leaning on the headboard.

"Or will go over your house and watch movies until A.M. and when we woke up, your mom has prepared for breakfast." Harry's voice started to crack.

Zayn grew worried and leaned in to embrace him.

"You're torturing yourself." He said softly.

"Life should just be simple." Harry bit his lip.

"Are you... thinking of--"

Zayn was cut off. "No. I need you the most now." Harry said truthfully.

"We promised each other."

"We'll find a way to get out of this," Zayn assured. Not liking the way Harry was worrying.

"Am I being a burden to you? I know I shouldn't be getting emotional." He wipes the tears.

"I know I should be strong like you. That you can lean on me, too."

"Ssh. You're not, Harry. You're my baby. I'll take care of you." Zayn cupped his face.

"For the rest of our lives, right." Harry nodded.

"But I want to take care of you, too." Harry pouts.

"Seriously, Zee. I know you're also hurting." He said slowly, watching Zayn's smile fade.

"Yeah." He admitted. "Because I can't do anything."

"Because I brought you in a complicated relationship." Harry shook his head in disapproval.

"No, Zee. You're doing too much for me. I've never been so thankful for my life having someone like you." Harry said softly.

"Thank you, Zayn. For always being there. When shits about to get down."

Zayn's eyes were watery, but he doesn't want to cry infront of him.

He only does cry at night. Alone.

"This relationship is not always about me, or about what I want, or about how I feel. It's about _you and me_. Us." Harry said, cupping Zayn's face.

Zayn had to look away, but Harry didn't let him.

"I want to be your strength, babe. We are each other's source of happiness and strength." Harry encouraged.

Zayn sighed. "You are, baby."

"That scares me because, without you I'm nothing, Harry."


	26. 25. Acceptance

+Harry's

It's been a hell of a week.

A week where my mom nags about me breaking up with Zayn.

Why just can't she accept that?

Isn't she thankful that I'm with Zayn and not just some punk kids or some married millionaire man?

I don't know why she kept on bragging about how bad and evil Zayn was back in high school.

My point is, Zayn _now_ is the best. My mother is just so blind and if I know, maybe she's breaking us apart to gather more trust and money from the Maliks.

I don't know. Honestly. It's really bad for me to think that low to my mum. But it's not making sense that every second she sees me, she'll convince me to break up with Zayn.

Then next, he'll list up the bad things Zayn _did_ again and again and never-ending.

That's how fucked up my life is right now whenever I go home.

I honestly don't want to go home now. If it's not for dad, I won't.

He doesn't have a say in this issue. But I know he feels bad for me whenever mom attacks me.

He would just bring me hot chocolate in my room if I don't want to come down for dinner.

I know he cares, but of course, being only my stepfather, mom has all the say and control on me.

I'm still lucky though. But the voice of my mom started to irritate and annoy me.

I would admit that she _was_ the sweetest mom in the world, the most understanding mom in the world. The BEST MOM in the world.

But right now, I can't see my _mom_ in her.

She should be comforting me in this. I should be sharing to her how I feel like any other teenager who had their first relationship, first date, first kiss.

Everything my life now is not normal.

 _Sigh_. I quietly tiptoed my way in the kitchen and found my mother cooking for dinner.

Dad was on the television with his coffee. I ignore them and just open the fridge for water.

"Did you break up with him now?"

I closed my eyes as I started to cringe at her voice sounding in my ears.

I didn't answer for us not to have arguments.

"I just asked you, Harry." She snapped, throwing the spatula on the sink.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not breaking up with him?" I asked with frustration.

"Don't use that tone on me, you young boy! Such a disrespectful teenager." She hissed, fuming with anger.

"If you just kept your mouth shut about _our_ relationship, we don't have to argue every f.ucking day." I yelled, going out of the kitchen.

"I am your mother and I have all the rights in the world to say to you what I needed to." She yelled back.

"As far as I know, I'm turning twenty in a month and I'm legal to decide for myself," I informed her, in case she's forgetting that I'm old enough.

"You're ruining your life, spending it with a person who's been a disgrace in the community." She snapped, making me flinch at her words.

"Since when did you become homophobic? Being a bisexual like Zayn is a disgrace to the community?" I step down again on the stairs, facing her.

"I'm a gay myself, and I'm a disgrace to the community?" I asked her, she didn't answer just like she forgot who her son is.

"How about you asked me how am I? How was school? How am I feeling rather than bitching at me just about my relationship?"

"You were disgusted in me for not treating you my mother, and you're here treating me shit rather than thinking about my feelings."

"How fair is that? Huh?" I yelled, my chest tightening for all the things she's doing.

"What? Are you gonna speak or something?"

"Lower your voice, Harry. You don't speak to me that way--"

"Treat me like a son of your own how you want me to treat you like my mother," I mumbled, going upstairs and into my room.

Slamming the door shut and going over to my phone.

I can't stand to stay here anymore.

"Hello, babe?" His voice. Calms me down.

I compose myself before speaking, slowly breathing in and out.

"Hi. Just wondering if you're up for tonight." I asked, licking my bottom lip as I realized how dry it is.

"Uhm, I don't think so, babe." My shoulders fell down.

"But I need you," I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, baby. But you know, I have this friend coming along." He explained.

"Louis and the boys can wait." I insisted.

"No, no, babe. She's from Los Angeles. And my mom and I will go to the airport to fetch her."

A friend I don't know of? How the hell did that happen?

"She? She's a girl?" I echoed.

"Yes, babe. She's a long lost best friend of mine. She just got connected with me again this week."

I swallowed hard down my throat. I hate this feeling.

"Your mum will fetch her?" I asked again. I heard him sigh.

"Yes, baby. Don't be jealous, okay?"

How can I not? I didn't answer and just hung up. Deciding on calling the girls for a sleepover at Eleanor's.

Most of them said yes and now I'm packing some stuff. Going down and hearing her voice again makes me cringe all the time.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Sleepover." I simply answered hearing a honk outside.

"Don't worry, you can come to join us if you want to be sure that I'm on Eleanor's." I rolled my eyes walking outside.

Smiling and laughing are the things I never thought I could achieve this day.

With all my girls, ain't got a problem. Only a curl is gonna solve it.

We talk and talk about everything we couldn't have for the past days and I'm considering continuing college with Eleanor and Danielle.

They say they will stay and can do sideline modeling. I'm happy to know that I will still have friends in college rather than having Zayn at all.

What if he can't make time with me just like right now? I so hate being alone.

Just for hours, I forgot all the problems and stress I have at home. I really should avoid them now. It's making my headache all the time.

After quite some time, Leigh Anne leaned in closer to me, slowly and hesitantly moving her phone in front of me.

At first, I don't know why but when I stared at it, I started to feel irritated and annoyed.

Zayn was tagged in a post on Instagram where they are having a family dinner with a tan girl with curly hair.

She must be Zayn's long lost best friend.

I hate it. That should be me there. In that picture.

I'm the boyfriend.

Why do I feel like I've been betrayed by fate?

It hurts of course. My chest pained on the view on how they were all smiling with the girl.

They seemed so perfect without me there. Why?

Can't they just accept me too? I've never done wrong to them for loving Zayn with all my heart.

My face and gesture responded and I went to bed. This day couldn't get any worse.

As we were in the middle of sleep, I feel my stomach turning up and down again. I managed to get up and ran to the bathroom.

I threw up all I can. It disgusts me. I've been sick for more than a week now.

I've been thinking about all the food I ate and nothing consisted of shrimp. I made sure of that because I don't want the hospital incident to happen again.

"You okay, Haz?" I heard Taylor asked behind me as I grip on the bowl.

"A little sick," I mumbled, hating the smell of my breath.

"What did you eat?" Kendall asked.

"A lot, honestly. But I don't understand. If it's just a food bug, it wouldn't be this long." I whined, flushing the toilet, and rinsing my mouth.

"Are you better now?"

I nodded and made my way back on the bed. Only stirring Eleanor in her sleep.

"Why are you up?" She asked worriedly.

I pulled the covers up my body and closing my eyes before I answer.

"I just feel sick. And guess what, Zayn's not here."


	27. 26. Insecurities

+Zayn's

Keep on staring at him and he keeps on ignoring. Should have to keep up with his mood swings.

I can't bear to lose him.

I just got distracted and excited about reuniting with a friend after long years.

Mum has been checking on me from time to time, begging me to stay home and doing everything to forget.

But no. He's been marked on my soul. That couldn't be erased.

Been texting and calling him, wondering how he had been for the past week.

I missed him.

I'm so vulnerable. Watching the clock to end the last period for the day is like waiting for a crow to turn white.

It's taking ages and I couldn't wait for him to be in my arms and to plant him kisses where he would smile.

Running after him and watching his hips gracefully sways left and right.

"Babe..." There's no response and I breathed heavily.

"I missed you." Cherry flavored lips and I ached to taste more from him.

He let me kiss him but he's not responding to it.

"I'm sorry." Kisses on his nose, cheeks, jawline, and his neck. He soon sighed.

"I want to stay with you tonight." He mumbled like he was so sick and I'm his therapist.

"Okay. Let me make it up for you." I pulled away to lead us in the car but he pulled me again.

Arms around my waist and head on my chest. I chuckled softly.

"Just a moment."

I nodded and I rested my chin on the top of his head. I hold him tighter and something was different.

Not the feelings by heart but the feeling of his body against me. There are changes I can't tell.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly, eyes on the road, and a hand on his.

"Yeah. Just a little sick."

"Did you come to see a doctor?"

"No, it's that _sick_. Just tired is all and a little stomach pain. It'll go away."

I want to point out things but I kept my mouth shut as he made it upstairs.

"What do you want for dinner, babe?"

He peeked out from the stairs, roast chicken, and spring green salad. What a heavy meal?

"Bodybuilding?" I chuckled and he furrowed.

"What?"

"You eat a lot. Your thighs got thicker, and your ass got bigger. That's for sure."

He chewed his lip and stops eating, later I regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry. I just- noticed it." I admitted and he got up leaving his food unfinished.

"Babe..." He's gone again. I sighed.

One wrong sentence and he's disappearing like a feather with one blow.

Guilt was when you see him looking at himself in the mirror and crying over nothing but perfection.

"I'm getting fat and you don't love me anymore."

"Hey, don't say that." Softly kissing his cheeks and his tears had dried.

"You're beautiful. That thighs and ass are for me. Leave it alone."

"But it's true. I'm getting big and I can't stop eating." I can't see the problem with that. He's insecure for no reason.

"I saw her. I stalked her account." He admitted flushed cheeks.

"She's sexy." He pouted and I cood.

"She's a model, babe. That's why." I explained to him but he's not getting it.

"Do you find her hot?"

"No. You're the only fire that warms my heart, babe. No one else is." I led him on the bed and cuddled him up to me.

"But your mum wants her, right?"

"No, love. Jynx has been a part of the family since we were kids."

I tried distracting him and pulling him away on the negative side of reality.

Talking more about college and we avoided the topic from our families.

Except only for the angels of my life.

"Safaa wanted to see you again. She enjoyed your jokes." He hummed smiling as he fiddled with our fingers together.

"I don't get it, what's so funny with your jokes." I frowned and he slapped me on the chest.

"They aren't that horrible, meanie."

"Yeah, prove it to me." A challenge that I know he would never reject.

"What is black and white with red?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, what is it?"

"A penguin with a sunburn." He laughs so loud and palm hit palm.

I hold back a cackle. "That's not even funny."

"Okay, I have one more." I hummed, thumb on my stubble, I haven't shaved.

"Why do you think eggs are not much into jokes?"

"Yeah, why is it?"

"Because they could crack up." Breathless laughter and I'm rubbing my hand on his back.

"Okay, that's enough," I warned, shaking his head for one more and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you call a funny mountain?"

"There is a funny mountain?" I frowned and he nodded, grinning.

"And what is it?"

"It's called Hill Arious." His eyes are full of tears of so much joy and I gently kissed it away.

"Okay, enough for today." I kissed him chastely and he begged deeper.

Fingers running on my black hair and I'm eating his moans.

I pulled away and he cried, hands covering his reddening face.

"I knew it. You don't want me anymore because I'm fat." He scooted away and I chase for him, locking him up.

"It's not that, love. Eleanor told me about how sick you were the past week. And I'm worried."

"I just want to make sure you're fine and in condition, babe."

He calmed down with me and I slowly kiss his lips, hummed in contentment. I brushed my nose against his.

"I love you, okay. Don't bother to change anything because I love every single inch of your body."

Gentle with my movement laying him down and sweet kisses.

"Let me appreciate your body." I pulled away and his shirt was gone somewhere else in this room. Leaving him with his underwear.

Kissing him softly and making him weak, I let him suck my thumb. Eyes locking and he moaned when I pressed my wet thumb on his rosebud.

Keeping it there while I make with the other, moans and groans filled the room.

"I can't believe that you don't know you're beautiful."

I put more love and attention on his thighs, kissing it smoothly and he's moaning out my name. My tongue glided inside his mouth, it's delicious and I lost it.

Hands-on his thighs, roaming around it silky smooth, wrapping it around my waist and he grinds against me.

I moaned in his mouth and the friction was unbearable. Grabbing my hair how I love it the most.

Soon I am pushing inside him, clawing nails on my back. Moving up and down, slowly and we're breathlessly kissing like we don't care.

My lips are everywhere. His neck, his chest, his collarbone. God, he's so sweet.

Clenching around me and legs shaking, me nibbling at his earlobe. He's a moaning mess and I know all of his weak spots. Tongue circling on his nipples, and releasing quickly inside of him.

Resting my sweaty forehead on his. Panting but not tired of loving him. His fingers carding through my growing hair.

"Don't cut your hair short." His soft voice makes me sleepy.

I hummed, smiling lovingly and he kissed me.

"Sleep, princess."

"Good night, Zee. Dream of me."


	28. 27. Unfair

+Harry's 

He's good at promises and in keeping it. I've loved more by him and if it wasn't for football practice, he wouldn't let go of me today.

"You will wait for me, right?" He asked me, eyes twinkling and the girls giggle.

"Of course, I'll just go shopping with the girls. Then we'll head home."

He kissed me again and throats clearing everywhere. I blushed but he firmly grips on me.

"Go away, Louis." He snapped.

"Make a deal with him. If we won the game, you'll get your prize." Louis suggested and I felt Zayn smirked on my lips.

"Win or lose, I have my prize." Smartass.

"Be careful out there and ring me when something happens." I nodded and I walked out of the campus with the barbie dolls.

"School ends in months, haven't learned something," Perrie admitted chuckling and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I can feel the same way, like I know we have exams but I don't care and at the same time I worry."

"Just only months and we're out," Kendall said before disappearing into a pile of clothes.

I searched for something likable. I have stopped wearing crop tops because of my belly. I gained so much weight and the gym was calling out for me.

But I couldn't. Upcoming exams and spending a lot of time with Zayn. Maybe in summer.

"Haz, Zayn's birthday on Wednesday," Gigi exclaimed and my jaw slacked.

"What have you prepared or planned? Parties?"

"I... I still haven't planned. What will I do?" Stressed is underrated.

"C'mon, Haz. You know what he likes." Winking at me and pulling me over the ladies section.

I felt my cheeks heated and I got nervous.

"Is that required?" I haven't tried anything lace and I'm bad at seducing.

"Zayn has been a loving boyfriend to you ever since and he deserves it." Perrie has a point but I'm not into lace underwear. Really.

"Just one time, Haz. Imagine how you can make Zayn happy on his day."

"We'll teach you how to do a lap dance."

My eyes widened and I'm embarrassed. The sales assistant staring at us and I regretted I befriended them.

"You're all crazy. I can't do that."

They laughed at me. "Okay, just buy one and you'll know it." 

They can be persuasive and I chose a pink one. Imagining what will I do with it makes me sick.

I mean, I don't even have to try to please my boyfriend because he told me how perfect I am.

But I'm willing to try. Guess there's no wrong in that. I want to make it up for him for all of my mood swings.

He's really a thoughtful boyfriend and I want to be the same.

Walking in and out of different boutiques tired me and my feet started to ache. I wish Zayn could give it a massage, but he'll be tired after the football practice.

Maybe I should try to wear more comfortable shoes than boots.

Zayn's right. I'm getting big and I weigh more. A little walk tired me and my breaths are heavy.

I tried eating healthy foods but I always crave for chicken.

Wrong turn, Harry.

I closed my eyes and tried to walk with the girls where they were heading but it's too late.

"Mr. Styles, can I talk to you?" Hearing his mother's voice so calm is somewhat strange and I want to throw up.

Worried faces and I just smiled at them.

Sitting in front of her and playing with my coffee isn't a good idea. I want to walk out of here.

"You see, I'm a mother. And mothers would do anything to fix her family." She pointed out and what am I suppose to do with that? 

"I've been trying to bind together a father and son that was apart for a long time."

She sighed and I didn't speak.

"But obviously, you aren't helping. You are taking away Zayn more from us." I dared to look at her, she didn't snap at me, her voice is calm but her eyes are in pain.

"I need my family to be okay, and neither Yaser or Zayn is participating. Yaser won't deal with him until Zayn was done with you."

My chest tightened and I can't breathe in the realization. Am I ruining a family?

"But I did nothing wrong with just loving your son. I- I am not taking him away from you." I defended and she shakes her head.

"Zayn will not come home to us while you're there. And his father won't talk to him until he realized that this relationship is so wrong." Keep on explaining to me beliefs and I'm nearly losing it.

These aren't what I wanted to hear.

"Please help me. I'm just a desperate mother. I'm not doing this just for my family, but have you talked to your mother? You're losing communication and understanding." She begged I swallowed hard.

"But I can't leave Zayn. I love him so much. I can't bear to lose him." Tears have started to roll down and I look so pathetic.

"I have no choice, but we have to fire your mother."

"This isn't fair, Zayn and I's relationship are out of business." She'll go that low and she knows what she can do.

"This isn't fair to us also, you chose Zayn over your mother, and Zayn chose you over us. I have no choice left, Harry." She isn't calm anymore and I brought out the beast in her.

My mother would be so mad at me and I still love her. I don't know what to do.

"I'd do it. Just give me time." This isn't what I planned on doing. Zayn would never forgive me.

"Until when?"

"His birthday."

I can't come to Zayn like this. I can't look him in the eyes after what I just told her mother. Lock-up in my car and it's raining.

What a great day I have.

Phone ringing and I chewed on my lip. Conscience is hitting me hard.

"Babe, are you okay? Where are you now? I'm worried."

I clasp my mouth with my hand, taking deep breaths and gathering strength.

"I'm- okay. Just a minute and I'll be there." I turned on wheels.

I want to spend more time with Zayn before I do it.

"Do you need me to come to get you?"

"No, I'm almost there."

I took off one of my boots and hit it on the hard metal breaking its heel. Crying while doing it makes me look crazy.

"Hey, what happened?" He welcomed me in his arms and I will miss the warm he's giving me.

"You cried, babe. Why?"

"My boots got broken, and it's my favorite." I sob in my lie and he takes it seriously.

"I can buy you one." I just nodded and we made it upstairs.

"I love you, Zee. I love you so much." His fingers brush on my cheeks. So soft and lovingly.

"I love you too, okay. Stop crying, babe." But I couldn't.

The reality of me betraying him makes me sick. I'm so weak at heart and his mother used it against me. I hate it.

This life is unfair and I want to give it up.


	29. 28. Sorry

+Zayn's

I woke up peppered with kisses and giggles. He squeaks when I tickle him.

"Happy birthday, Zee." He kissed my lips and I chuckled as his actions. He's very sweet to me today.

"Let's skip classes today. I want to spend time with you." He suggested.

"Babe, exams are coming up and-"

"Please." Teeth so white and dimples so deep, who am I to refuse?

"Okay, okay. You want to go out?" He shook his head.

"Just want here with you. Is that okay? Spend your day with me here."

"Okay. There's no problem in that, babe." I kissed his temple.

"Let's bake you a cake." Pulling me and flour scattered everywhere in our faces.

Too naughty and messy but I enjoyed his smiles and giggles. Sweet chocolate and sprinkles.

"I love you, Zee. Even if you hate me, I will still love you." I frowned.

"There's nothing to hate but love, babe." He just smiled and the icing on my nose. He runs and I chase after him.

Tackling him rubbing my nose onto his face and we both have dirty faces. He licks my nose and I do the same and we ended up laughing.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Said it repeatedly like a mantra and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have questions." I hummed and let him talk. Television was background noise.

"If you and I are not together, let's say you don't have something for me, what will you do?" He asked and I couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I will have something for you and take you." He giggled.

"No, silly. Let me out of the picture. You think you'll end up with a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know, babe."

"Would you go home more often to your mom and dad?"

"Possible. But I'm sure my life will be just plain without you. You give color to it."

I pulled him on my lap, straddling me. He traced my _H_ tattoo on my chest. "Don't cover this up and don't cut your hair short."

"It looks sexy on you." I chuckled and nodded.

"What else on your last will, babe?" I joked and he slapped on my chest.

"I just want you to be happy for this day, like seriously."

"You're making me happy and there's nothing more I can wish for the rest of my life."

We end up snogging for hours and I can't keep my hands to myself. I crave for more and he got it.

"I have something." Flushed cheeks and he's biting his lip.

"Let's go upstairs." I let him pulled me again and he disappeared in the bathroom.

I settle on the bed, leaning on the headboard and waiting patiently. Something isn't right and I know it. I just couldn't figure it out.

My phone dinged and I've received plenty of greetings from my sisters and my mom. I replied to some of them and turned my phone off.

He got out of the bathroom wearing only an oversized shirt that stopped on his upper thighs. I licked my bottom lip and he walked up to me. Straddling my waist.

"You prepared something." He shyly nodded and I chuckled softly seeing him blushing.

He held my hands and place it on his milky thighs, lifting his shirt a bit and my cheeks heated. Feeling the lace cloth under.

"It's pink." He mumbled and I kissed him fully on his lips, pinching his butt cheeks and he squirms.

My lips went down on his neck and he shook his head.

"This is for you. Just let me make you feel good." He kisses my neck and nibbles my earlobe, my cock twitched and he's hot breath fanning against my neck. He let me touch him and my hands treated him right.

Grinding up against me while he kisses my chest, playing his tongue with my nipple. I moaned and I took off his shirt and underwear.

"Don't tease me, babe."

He smiled cheekily and he pulled down my boxer brief, licking my pre-cum and I stopped him.

"Want you to ride me, babe."

I guided him on my hardened member and we both moaned in pleasure. The way he moves drives me insane and I kissed him sinfully.

Brushing on his tightness, I switched us and I'm on top. Pounding hard and I became worried about his tears.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked him and he shook his head frantically.

"Just go on- make it harder, Zee." He moaned and I kiss him, bed knocking on the wall and his hair sprawled out messily. So hot.

Thrusts harder and slowly making love. Soon we released with our hands intertwined.

"I love you." He cried again.

"I love you too, babe. Stop crying." He nodded forcefully and smiled sweetly at me.

"Let's sleep for an hour." He suggested and I spooned him, tightly and I would never let him go.

"Sorry..." he mumbled weakly and I just hushed him before drifting off to sleep.

I feel cold and my eyes were heavy. I find warmth beside me but the other side was empty. I glanced at the clock and it's past dinner time. I've slept too long.

I searched for him in the bathroom but he isn't there. I hopped downstairs seeing a plate full of food and I smiled that he cooked me dinner.

But where is he? Eyes darted on the fridge with a sticky note.

_I'm sorry_

Fuck! I ran upstairs, checked his closet and it's all gone. I knew it! He fooled me.

I quickly got in my car and drove to Eleanor. She knows everything and I want to know everything.

"Where is he?" She looked surprised and confused.

"Harry you mean? You celebrate your birthday, right?"

Hands on the face in frustration. I pulled my hair. "We did. But he left me when I was asleep."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Maybe he's home."

I dialed his number and slammed on the steering wheel when it ended on voicemail. He needs to talk to me.

Banging on his door only to opened by his mother. "I need to talk to Harry. Please."

"Harry's not here-"

"I know he's here, and please just let us talk," I begged and I saw him on the stairs.

"He doesn't want to talk with you." She snapped and his dad looked at me sadly.

"Harry, babe. Please don't do this to me. Let's talk. Don't just leave me hanging." My tears are in front of his mother and I'm not ashamed to show it. I love his son and why can't they just see it.

"Mom, can I? Please." His mother sighed and he walked out with me. Leading us in my car.

"Why? Tell me what happened. Tell me what they did to make you leave me." His tears make me weak and we both lose it.

"Nothing. It's my decision, Zayn. I-I'm tired of this."

I feel my heart breaking. What did I do to make him tired of me?

"You said you love me, and you said you want to make me happy."

"I do. I love you but I'm not happy anymore, Zayn. Mom's always nagging at me, and I want to take a break."

"But you're leaving me. Just because you're tired and unhappy? That's bullshit. When did I start to make you feel alone? When did I start to make you unhappy?"

He shook his head. And face on his palms. "You didn't. But you deserve more, Zayn. I can't hold on any longer."

"This is what good for the both of us. Just go on with your life and forget about us."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! You know how much I love you and you're breaking me apart." I yelled, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry, Zayn. But I can't break my promise to my mother anymore."

"Don't do this, Harry. I love you, please. Please don't leave me." I kneeled down in front of him and begged him, hugging him on his waist but he's pushing me away.

"I'm sorry. But I love you." He stepped away and I felt anger rise up.

"I have never begged, I have never kneeled down to anyone, I have never pleaded in my whole life. But you. Remember what you did to me, Styles. When you need me the most, expect that I will turn you down."


	30. 29. Pain

+Harry's

"I can't believe he said that. Like, he would never give up on easily." He said, finger on his chin, and I just sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him and say the truth?" He asked, and I stared at him blankly.

"Right. That's not a good idea. Zayn is Zayn. I can't do something about that." He takes back what he suggested and I laugh at him.

Befriending Grayson isn't a bad idea at all. At first I just thought I could use him for giving Zayn reason to not love me anymore, but Grayson is a good guy after all.

Meeting up in a coffee shop and explaining to me, apologizing nonstop and he said he changed. More like, improve. I've met his new girlfriend and I'm happy for him.

"What can I say? I betrayed him on his birthday and I let him begged at me but I just pushed him away. If I were him, I'd feel the same way." I explained and sipped on my smoothie.

"But why didn't you just told him the truth that his mother threatened you?"

"I can't just do that. You know the main reason why I did that, I want him to go home and spend more time with his family. If I told him, he'll hate them for the rest of his life."

We got up and headed for our next class which is Astronomy.

"You know what, Harry?" I hummed.

"I'm surprised that I'm still alive." He chuckles, gripping on his backpack.

"What?"

"Well, Zayn and his minions didn't kill me for the past two weeks of being around you." He admitted.

I laugh. "Maybe they are just planning on it. Wait for it." I joked and playfully punch my forearm.

"Exams are coming up. Have you studied?" He asked and I nodded.

I showed him the picture I posted on my Instagram, scattered flashcards, sticky notes on the wall, and highlighters on books.

I've been studying and it helps me get my mind off of Zayn.

"Wow. You'll end up in the highest rank." I giggled and I scrolled down on my feed, liked some photos of the girls had posted.

I stopped and stared at a photo of him, showing his bare chest and the tattoo got covered up. My heart shattered and there's no longer a hint of me in his.

"What happened?" Grayson asked worriedly and I showed it to him.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He mumbled and I just clicked on his name, wanting to see more of his photos but all to my luckiness, he got me blocked.

I deserved this. I guess he really takes my advice to him. To just forget about us. I breathed heavily and after the class just ended, I and Grayson walked to the parking lot.

I heard Grayson mumbling _shit_ and I was about to turn around but he stopped me and hugged me.

Confusion on my face and on his actions, I feel something's up.

"Gray, you okay?"

"Yeah, uhm, just go straight to your car and uhm- have a great evening." He said, pushing me inside my car and I dared to look around.

My eyes widened and my heart broke at the sight of him. Is it really him?

He cut his hair bald, and he's- kissing a girl just by his car. My face got cupped and Grayson was worried about me.

"You didn't listen to me." He scolded me and I cried in his arms.

"I should have expected this. I shouldn't have been surprised. But it just hurt, Gray." He hushed me.

"I know. Because you love him." He comforted me and I'm thankful.

"Go home and study. Have dinner with your family and dream nice." He said and he waved off.

I smiled a bit before driving but I took a glance again on _him_ and he's gone with the girl.

I couldn't take the pain but I remember I caused him more than that. It is now fair. We're both hurting but the difference now is we don't have each other to make us strong.

"Cupcake, you're just on time. Dinner's ready." Mum greeted me and I'm thankful she didn't bring the Zayn topic after that day.

Instead, she thanked me over and over again for standing up for her rather than Zayn.

"How was your day? Do you need any help with your exams?" She asked and I shook my head.

Taking the fish in my mouth and I moaned in the delicious taste. But I crave chicken. I slightly pouted.

"Can I spend the weekend with the girls? They help me with my studies. I promise." Mom smiled and she nodded.

I texted Danielle and she'll come over get me. I pack a few things and all of my flashcards.

I smiled when I saw Liam on the driver's and he waved at me.

"Hi, Haz." He opened the car door for me and got hop in.

"Haz, we'll be getting a little hang out with the boys tonight at Louis' house. Is that okay?" Danielle asked me and I chewed my lip.

"Don't worry, Zayn's not coming over. He's busy with..."

"With someone else." I cut Liam off and faked a smile. I nodded and we got in Louis' in just 15 minutes.

"Harry!" Niall hugged me and the smell party. I laughed at him and we all gathered in the living room. Pizza boxes and bottles of beer on the floor.

"I won't drink," I exclaimed and they just nodded at me. Giving me apple juice.

I just listen to them and laugh at their horrible statements. Michael had imitated Zayn's accent and face and I laughed breathlessly.

Clutching on my stomach and the pain is unbearable. My nails dig on someone and they gasped loudly.

"Harry? You okay?"

I can't manage to put up words and I feel being lifted. Rushing to the hospital, I pleaded to not call mum and dad.

My vision got blurry and I feel dizzy when they got on me the emergency.

Brightness welcomed me after an hour and I'm in the hospital bed again. Liam, Louis, Niall, Shawn, Perrie, Gigi, Eleanor, and Danielle are seated looking so worried at me.

"Haz, do you feel anything? Tell me what hurts?" Gigi panicked and she squeezed my hand.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Just a stomach pain." I said, they helped me sat up with a pillow behind me.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"The doctor hasn't come in yet."

"Have you called my mother?"

"No. As you told us." I breathed in relief. I want to know first what's occurring to me before I let them know.

"But we tried to call Zayn," Louis admitted and my eyes opened wide.

"He didn't answer," Niall spoke and I just nodded.

He probably doesn't care anymore.

"Good evening." The doctor finally came in.

"Is our friend okay?"

"Is this just another allergy attack?"

"Or something deeper than that?"

"Mr. Styles is fine. And healthy." She smiled at us.

"But what is the problem? He still gets stomach pain and keeps on vomiting."

"We've run a few tests and we found out that he's 12 weeks pregnant."

My jaw slacked and they gasped. Saying something like an alien language.

"What?"

"You're a pregnant, Mr. Styles. And the baby is healthy. Just avoid being stress. It'll not help you and the baby."


	31. 30. New

+Zayn's

Waking up with someone else isn't new, it's just a feeling of something you haven't done for a while.

"Lock the door when you leave, uhm- Chelsea?"

She laughs. "I'm Chesca." She informed and I just nodded.

Heading to my bathroom and warm water is all I needed. Scrubbing my body that was left with no trace of him.

After all, what I've done to him, I can't believe he'd do this to me. Seeing that guy with him isn't helping too on what I'm feeling.

I'm becoming so furious and my blood is boiling up every time.

Does he become so dumb? Harry knows Grayson's intentions and there he is, hanging out with him.

He didn't think about what I would feel with all of these actions. I should care less.

I made up my mind that I can play this game for two, but I own the rules. Let's see who'll end up crying and broken more than I was.

Last night Louis and Liam called and texted me about Harry being rushed in the hospital. I fought myself to not jump in my car and drove all the way there.

I did it. Starting from now I don't want to hear anything from him and I couldn't care less. If he's sick, he has his family who he chose over me.

He left me for them so be it.

I can't bear to hear more from him.

I often go home to my mother and she's very thankful. I guess this is the good side of the breakup.

Mum was there for me and she didn't even mention his name. She became understanding and my dad started talking to me nicely.

After dinner, I spent time with Waliyha and Safaa. They know what I've been through and they kept me sane.

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom and I heard sniffs and sobs coming from my parent's bedroom.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked and she quickly wipes away her tears.

"Zayn? You're still here?" She asked me.

"I'm staying the night," I told her and she goes comfortably on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Your dad. This family won't be that complete anymore. No matter how hard I tried, Zayn." She sobs and I hugged her.

"Why? What did he do now?"

"He loves her and not me. He just cared for his children but me. I've always been there for him but I'm not enough."

My jaw clench. Until when will he do this to mom? I fucking hate traitors and people who think only for themselves. Selfish assholes.

"I'm here now, mom. I won't leave you. Okay? Be strong for us. I'll take you home with me." She fell asleep in my arms and I carefully placed her on the bed, pulling up the duvet on her.

I kissed her forehead and my phone dinged in my pocket.

**From Liam: Bro, come over. Need help for something.**

I got in my car and texted Waliyha to look after mom. 10 minutes and I'm inside of Liam's house only to find _him_ sitting on the couch.

My heart clenched and who the fuck he thinks he is for doing this to me?

"Where's Liam?" I let my cold voice send shivers on him.

"I asked him for help. Can we talk?" He mumbled and I didn't even sit.

"There's something I need to tell you-"

"Well, me too. I need to tell you things and I'll speak first." I cut him off, his hands shaking.

"First of all, I'm done with you. Second, I don't want to hear anything from you, so don't bother to speak to me. Third, I don't care for you anymore and lastly, get the fucking way out of my life and never come back."

"Let me speak first and you have to know this-"

"I don't care and I don't want you in my life ever again so if you're sick go die anytime." Blood rushing through my vein as I slammed the door shut behind me.

He hurt me, I'll hurt him more.

Don't fucking play games with a Malik.

+  
+  
+

+Harry's

My chest tightened and I need air for I'm breathless. I know I have hurt him but I didn't expect that so much hate he has from me.

I should have just kept this on myself and did not think about him anymore. But Liam was right, he needs to know.

But Zayn doesn't want to do anymore with me, and what am I suppose to do? Mom will be furious about this and I want to take care of my baby.

I drove home and mom was busy with work. I pack things and texted Eleanor about the situation.

"Mom, can I stay with Eleanor at her flat?" I politely asked, careful about my words.

"You've been bugging me since high school. Why is that?" She asked instead.

"I just want to stay with my best friend for now. Don't worry, I'll be good and I promise to take care of myself."

She smiled at me and kisses me softly. "Okay, if you need anything just tell me." I nodded and gathered my things in my car.

I hate what was happening to my life right now, I regretted so much on leaving him but I need to take care of my baby first.

I need to be strong for my baby and that is what I will do from now on.

"What did he say?" Eleanor asked me, she's so worried and I started to cry again.

"He doesn't want me anymore. He didn't let me speak and he's so mad at me."

"Calm down, love. It's not good for the baby. Stop stressing yourself." She said softly and she led me to my room.

I couldn't imagine life without Zayn. But I realize that he wasn't in my life before and I could just live like that again, but now, with his child.

"What are your plans now?"

I sighed. I have talked to Gemma and I'm so blessed to have her as my sister.

"I'll just finish this school year and I'll live with Gemma in Orlando. I need to give birth first before my mom has to know, she'll probably tell me to abort this and I don't want that."

"We'll help you through it, Haz. Don't worry. If Zayn doesn't want it, leave him be. You still have us with you." Her smile warms me but my heart still aches for someone who could fill it up.

"We've told the rest of the girls about your pregnancy, but Louis refused to tell the rest of the boys." She informed me.

"Thank you, I don't need the whole world to know about my pregnancy. This is new to me and I don't need the stress."

"Okay, just if you need anything, knock my door." She said before giving me a hug and leaving.

I sighed. Life being a single-parent. Who would have thought that this could happen to me? In a short period of time.


	32. 31. Greatest Team

+Harry's

I woke up throwing shit on the toilet, clutching on my stomach.

I hate this.

I couldn't take any medicine for pain and I feel dizzy all the time. Being sleepy isn't helping either.

Eleanor came in, handing me a glass of water and tying my hair up into a bun.

She's my sweetest angel.

"Can you make it to school?" She asked worriedly and I nodded.

"I can't skip, exams are nearing and I can't fail." I shook my head and we both headed to the kitchen after I brushed my teeth.

"Anything specific for breakfast?" She asked while I sat down.

"Don't worry too much for me. Let's eat what's there." I said softly, slightly ashamed that I'm being a burden.

"Haz, can't you please stop thinking about things. I can hear your thoughts." She scolded and I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. Okay- I'll be fine." I forced a smile and she began cooking typical breakfast.

"I finally have someone with me living here." She said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Doesn't it bother you because- you know, Louis comes over here always." I teased her and her cheeks heated up.

"Stop- Okay, my best friend is more important." She defended and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you already-?" I raised an eyebrow and she nearly threw the spatula on me. I chuckled.

"Harry, I swear if you don't stop I'll kick you out." She threatened.

"I'm just saying that you should have safe sex. You better not end up being pregnant like me." I seriously said though I know Louis will be there with her.

"Haz." She sighed. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine," I assured her and we eat, talking baby stuff and names.

It's driving me crazy.

"What would you like for the gender?" She asked me, and I rubbed the small bump forming.

"I don't know, honestly. I mean- I didn't expect to get pregnant so I didn't think about baby stuffs and all."

I chewed on my lip. "But- whatever it is, I'd love him or her with my whole heart."

She cood and we talked about more, on who's going to be the godmother and godfather.

"Do you really plan on hiding it from Zayn?" She slowly mumbled, and I looked down on my plate.

"I don't know. Maybe it's good if- he won't know about this. I'll give birth in July, and I'll be in Orlando."

I sighed. I know things wouldn't go as planned, but it's better to be ready.

"You'll come back, right? For school?" She asked sadly. Remembering that she'll be staying with me for college.

"Of course, I just need to- get away from here." I nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure the girls won't let you hide the first baby of the squad." She beamed and I smiled.

Me too. I'm getting excited bits by bits. I just need to be healthy.

The door suddenly flew open and revealing my beautiful friends. Handing grocery bags and stuffs.

"These are for our pregnant cupcake," Perrie exclaimed, putting the bags on the table.

It touched my heart seeing a lot of fruits, milk, and pregnant books.

They love me so much. I knew it! They would be my greatest team in every up and down.

"Aww, cupcake- don't cry. We suppose to make you smile." Gigi hugged me.

"Sorry- I'm just fluttered. I love you all so much." I cried.

"Ugh. Pregnancy hormones are the worst." Leigh Anne playfully snorted but she kissed me.

"Don't you dare to feel that you're alone raising your baby, because you have us. Okay?" Danielle pointed out and I nodded.

"Zayn really don't want to say that. We have to understand, he was hurt. But- he is now our least concern." Jade beamed.

"Remember what the doctor said, zero stress." Kendall reminded me.

"For now, forget about him. If he calmed down, and everything is fine with you and the baby, we'll talk to him. You have us." Taylor said, making everyone agree.

"Seriously, thank you. Ever since you never left me alone. All through my hard times." I'm being so emotional and all the times I have been, I now realized.

"Friendship doesn't need to thank you's. We love you, Harry. And you mean so much to us. Our connection and bond are stronger than anyone else's."

"From now on, we'll be playing a role in taking care of you. You are our baby and we are your mommas."

I laughed as I dried my tears. "Beautiful Mommas."

"Yes!"

Life isn't so bad for me and I'm still blessed. But there's always missing.

I know that.

After an hour of _girly_ things and bratting, I decided to get ready for school.

The girls insisted on choosing what I have to wear, and that ended up a loose sweatshirt and skirt that stops above my knee.

It takes 20 minutes of arguments for the fact that I'm not comfortable showing off my legs but wearing skinny jeans isn't good for my tummy.

There's a lot of changes.

Giving me sneakers instead of my normal shoe dress.

I look fine. _Cute_.

Danielle braided my hair again and the others painted my face for I won't look pale.

I swear this would be a daily routine with them. I wouldn't complain. I love the warmth they are giving me.

It's what I needed the most instead of the cold shoulder Zayn is offering to me.

"Now, you look perfect as always."

I shook my head at their praises and we headed to school. They forbid me from driving my car because they are _worried_.

Okay- they are becoming overdramatic again. But I just smile.

When we arrived, I quickly arranged my things on my locker and we head off to our first class.

I breathed heavily, I might face Zayn today and I have to be strong.

I don't want to break down. I don't want to be a burden, my friends, every time I cry or I get sad.

I sat down, we're so early for the class and I logged in to my Instagram with my earphones plugged in.

A few messages already popped up in our group chat and I laughed silently watching all the funny videos they sent.

They really kept my mind off of negative thoughts and I couldn't ask for more.

I didn't notice the time and lunch came without me thinking of Zayn.

But he was there, sitting with his mates talking. Cold stares when our eyes locked up. I have to look away.

Every smiles and warmth they caused me, takes only a cold heart from him to ruin it.


	33. 32. Mad

+Harry's

"How's the little one in there?" Gemma asked me, I lifted my shirt a bit and showed her my little tummy.

"God, Haz. You're getting bigger." She commented and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant, what do you expect?" I chuckled, finishing my cereal.

I adjusted the laptop and I leaned against the headboard.

"Zayn's going to miss this moment of his life." She mumbled, and I sighed.

"You think, he'll reject us in the future? He hated me so much."

She scolded me. "Stop that. Don't get too negative. And if he does, it's his loss, not yours."

She has a point. But my baby's life would be so incomplete. Having no papa around to look after him.

I know broken families are scattered everywhere in the world, but I still have the right to feel something about it.

There's a sudden knock on my door and Eleanor peeked in.

"Haz, Louis, and I will be out for dinner. Just lock the door okay?" I nodded and she got off.

"When will you know the gender of the baby anyway?" She asked.

"Maybe next month. I'm just 15 weeks, Gem." I giggled at her excitement.

"Sorry, I mean- the first baby of the family. I'm so excited." She beamed.

"Well, me too. Having a cute little creature to wake up every morning. Little kisses." I'm emotional again.

"The hormones are killing you, Harry. Don't cry. Let's talk about some positive things." She cheered me up.

"Thought of a name already?" I shook my head.

"How about- what do you want him to look like?"

I honestly want him to be a replica of his father. I want Zayn's honey-colored eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, and his lips.

"I miss Zayn," I admitted sobbing. Fuck! I can't help my feelings.

I heard her sigh. "I can't force you to not think about him. But, baby, it isn't good for you." They are all worried.

"I just need to bust it out. I feel so vulnerable, Gem. I want him here beside me."

I'm thinking of the times he would cuddle me up, kiss me everywhere, and whisper sweet things to me. I needed him the most now but he already rejected me.

It feels hell. I've never been this broken before. I should've seen it coming.

Regrets are always in the end.

"I'm sure he would love that too. But right now, isn't your time. Someday will be perfect for the three of you." She smiled.

The next day I woke up and I feel a lot better and the morning sickness slowly fading away.

But I feel so mad at one thing or _someone_ I couldn't point out. It's irritating me and I almost snapped at the girls.

I feel so furious and I don't feel right. So when we arrived at school, I didn't speak and no one dared to talk to me.

I stared at my notebook and I let my anger burst out in it. I have no talent in art but at least I can show how I'm mad.

"Harry?" I heard Grayson scooted over. I didn't look at him.

He sighed. "You need to communicate with us. What is it?

"I just don't feel to talk." I mumbled as I continue to shade it.

"What are you doing?" He peeked on my paper and I glared at him when he started laughing.

"Uhm- sorry, it's cute and-"

"I don't want it to be cute, I want it to scare him away," I yelled. Staring at my drawing of Zayn eaten by a shark.

"Why are you suddenly so mad?" He asked.

"Because I have every right to be mad!" I slammed my notebook and put my signature on it.

I looked over him and he's already glaring at me. Fine- I got up and marched towards him.

I slammed the paper on his desk and quoted his words.

"Go die anytime."

I don't care if he throws it away or tears the paper apart, but it would be a pleasure to me if he hung it up on his room.

I grabbed my things and hurried upstairs to the rooftop. Grayson and Taylor following me behind, trying to stop me.

I dropped my things on the floor and shout it all out.

"Haz. Calm down-" Taylor had me between her arms and she comforted me.

"I'm so mad, Tay. I can feel it on my whole body." I sob.

"Harry, okay- here." I looked up at Grayson, leaning his arms on me. Making me punch him.

"It'll help you to calm down. Trust me." He said and I treated him like a punching bag.

"I hate him! I hate him for making me like this! I hate him making me so fat and I hate him because I'm pregnant and he's just fucking around."

It took me 10 minutes to calm down and my heavy breaths are killing me. I regretted walking too fast.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I slowly nodded and they guided me until we reached for the cafeteria for lunch. My eyes were swollen but I hold my head low.

I sat down on our table, Grayson patting my shoulder to look for his girlfriend and I thanked him.

I took my phone out and I started to feel better when the girls sent me funny videos and memes again.

I realized what can Zayn do to me has the power to ruin all of these people's efforts in just one heartbeat.

I sighed. I have something he would really be mad about, but I don't care anymore.

I slowly rubbed my tummy and circling my hands on there. If I am the only one my baby can count on, then I have to be strong.

Classes ended and I hurried in my room, frowning when I saw the giant teddy bear on my bed.

"El? Did dad come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, a bit earlier before you came in. He thought it could help you and he said to call him. They are worrying." She said softly.

I'm debating on if I should do it now or not. I haven't talked to them in nearly a month.

"Harry, son. Glad you called." His voice was so calming.

I leaned on my headboard and rubbed on my stomach.

"Sorry, dad. Just exams are coming and I'm very busy." I explained and he understands.

"I'm sorry, dad," I mumbled.

"You did nothing wrong, Harry. I honestly feel bad for you, son."

"No, dad- You and mum would be very disappointed in me."

"Harry, I know your situation."

I gasped. "What? Dad- how?"

"I just know, son. Don't worry, I didn't tell your mom."

"You're the best dad ever."

+  
+  
+

"Having trouble getting up?" I looked up to see Shawn and Niall approaching me.

"Yeah," I admitted chuckling, holding on the railings of the stairs.

"Here let me help you." I squeaked when Shawn carried me bridal style, Niall following us.

"I can walk- you know." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're pregnant." Niall defended, laughing and _ssh_ him.

"Someone might hear you." I scolded.

He just shrugged and Shawn put me down infront of my locker.

"Thank you- seriously."

"It's nothing. You can call my name when you need to get down." I laughed and nodded.

"How's the little Malik there?" Niall rubbed my stomach and I slapped his hands.

"You're making it obvious." I hissed.

"So what? Let Zayn know it himself. I understand he was hurt but he's a total prick."

Niall explained and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're growing up, Ni." I faked a cry and he laughs so loud again.

"Seriously, Zayn should have been just reacted more mature in the situation. Breaking up with him doesn't mean you don't love him. You just want the best for him and his family."

I chewed on my lip, someone understands me. I sighed.

"He's just broken-hearted that's why he reacted that way." Shawn chimed in and I smiled. That's why I love these two.

"We should be the godfather," Niall exclaimed.

"I knew it. You're bribing me."


	34. 33. If you didn't...

It was a gloomy Saturday when Louis walked in on Eleanor's flat.

Seeing her and Harry silently sitting in the kitchen doing nothing.

"Wow, some good vibes here?" He greeted and kissed Eleanor's cheeks.

"A plain boring Saturday," Harry mumbled, playing on his coffee cup. He hasn't had coffee though, just hot chocolate made by his bestfriend.

"I know, and it's kind of a rainy day that's why." Louis pulled out a chair to sit on and placing his phone on the table.

"Have you attend a doctor this month?" He asked, and Harry shook his head.

"He's lazy," Eleanor exclaimed chuckling.

"I just don't feel today, plus I think I'm drained. I don't have energy at all." Harry defended.

"That's because you're pregnant," Louis stated, pulling his chair closer to Eleanor.

"When my mom was pregnant on the twins, she used to sleep for a whole day and she's tired when she really didn't do something." 

Harry hated it. Not the baby, but the fact that Zayn made him this and not doing something.

He's going mad again and Louis noticed it.

"Haz, let it be." He warned and Harry just sighed heavily.

"I'm wondering why he hadn't used a condom on me." He mumbled slowly, not thinking about how it sounds to them.

"Maybe he just really want to feel you. If I were him, I'd do the same-"

Louis stops when Harry narrowed his eyes at him, Eleanor's cheeks flushed deeply.

"You're having safe sex, right?" Harry asked, very intrigued.

"Well- I..." Scratching the back of his head, Louis nervously chuckles.

"Tomlinson!" Harry yelled and Louis just laughed.

"Don't worry, Haz. I know when to do it." He explained and Eleanor wished she could just be eaten by the ground right now.

"Still, it isn't safe."

"Condoms aren't too." Eleanor pointed out only earning a glare from his best friend and she shut her mouth.

"Louis, I'm serious. I don't have a problem with you and my best friend." Harry explained, Louis kept nodding.

"It's just- I don't want you to have something you haven't prepared for. It's hard and- sick."

Harry realizes what he is going through right now, all because of one person.

"I know, Harry. But I won't let Eleanor suffer alone." Louis squeezes her hands and making her smile.

"Plus, we haven't planned for anything about that. Studies first then we'll see what's next." He added.

"How did we ended up on this topic?" Eleanor whined, shaking his head.

"If you didn't bring up the pregnancy, it wouldn't have." Harry snorted at Louis.

"Okay, okay. Give up. Let's head to Liam's. Danielle's there." He said getting up.

"I don't feel like to," Harry complains, sinking more down on his seat.

"Get your ass up there or I'll carry you through the way there." Louis threatened.

"Fine- I'll just change." Harry huffs and disappeared into his room.

He pulled out a loose grey shirt and a skirt, letting his hair into a bun. He glanced at himself on the mirror, seeing his curves and the nearly noticeable baby bump.

He sighed. He still can't believe he's pregnant and facing it alone without the other father.

"Haz, you ready?" Eleanor peeked in, he slowly nodded.

They got on Louis' car and drove off to Liam's. Arguing on the radio station, and being pregnant, Harry won and now is dancing to the music of Miley Cyrus.

When they got out of the car, Harry rushed into the house and hugged Danielle so tight.

"My baby momma." She teased.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Liam asked over the kitchen and they all nodded.

"Let's have movies." Louis beamed, choosing over the shelf at Liam's living room.

"I'll just use the bathroom." Harry was gone for the toilet.

Liam was preparing popcorns and drinks, only to be a pineapple juice. They are just being considerate of Harry's condition.

Just when Louis put on a movie, the doorbell rang and they all gasped seeing Zayn.

"Bro, you didn't tell me you're coming over." Liam stuttered but let Zayn in.

"Why? Am I not allowed here anymore?" Zayn just shrugged only nodding at the girls before sitting on the sofa.

"No- I mean, I thought you're with your mother and sisters." Liam reasoned out, eyeing Louis.

"I was. But they are out of town right now, and I feel so alone at home." Zayn opened the fridge to get some beer.

Only stopping his trance when someone got out of the bathroom.

They both froze on their positions staring at each other and forcefully inhaling the awkward atmosphere around.

Zayn first looked away and walked to the living room, dropping his body on the couch with so much weight.

Liam and Louis realized that he has no plan on leaving.

"Why is he here?" Harry hissed at Louis lowly, thinking it was his idea.

"I'm sorry, he just came out from nowhere," Louis explained but Harry was already pissed off.

Sitting on the other couch with a pillow on his stomach.

Zayn heard it and glared at him. "If you don't want to see me, why don't you go and leave?"

Harry looked back at him with an angry face. "I was here first if there's someone who needs to go away, it's you."

"As far as I know, this is my best friend's house, so f.uck the attitude, Styles." He snapped back.

"Well, your best friend is my best friend's boyfriend. F.ucking stop talking to me." Harry defended.

"Not interested," Zayn mumbled, drinking on his beer.

Louis's facepalmed and sighed loudly. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Please." Liam nodded.

Because of Zayn's appearance, El and Dani decided to sit beside Harry, while Louis and Liam sat beside Zayn on the other sofa.

The six were silent throughout the movie, only whining at the unpleasant scenes of it.

Watching a love story isn't helping ex-boyfriends in the same room, and that made Harry so furious.

He kept his mouth shut, not commenting on each scene which he used to do.

He supposed to have fun with his friends and have a good time, but all ruined again by the same person.

"Aww. The ending is so sad. I'm a fan of happy endings and shit." Danielle said, after the movie.

"Me too." Eleanor chimed in. Trying to ease the moment in the room.

"If the girl didn't fuck up, they could have a happy ending," Zayn commented causing Harry to look at him.

Feeling what Zayn said something to do with him. "She did that for the sake of the boy because she loves him."

"If the girl really loved the boy, she wouldn't leave him just because shits happened," Zayn argued.

"You sound like you're so right and that the boy is the only one that suffered." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because I am. The boy had suffered because he has the right to, the girl doesn't have the right to suffer because she chose it. She decided it. It's her loss." Zayn snorted.

Harry started to boil again in anger. "Just because the boy was broken-hearted by the girl doesn't mean that the girl didn't love him. That is called sacrifice."

"The one who walked away isn't always the bad character, shits happen because life isn't a fairytale." He said, feeling dizzy about this argument.

"Why are you so being defensive? As if you sacrificed something." Zayn snorted again.

"And don't try to lecture me, you were the one who was tired and unhappy about that f.ucking relationship. So stop being petty."

"I'm the one who's petty? You started it by commenting shit on the tragic ending. You are petty." Harry said back.

The rest shut quiet and just watch them argue, still munching on the popcorn on the bowl.

"Maybe if you didn't break up with me, I wouldn't be like this." Zayn snapped.

"Maybe if you just reacted nice and accept the whole situation, you wouldn't be like that," Harry said back, not realizing he's digging his nails on the pillow.

"Maybe if you didn't lead me on the relationship, I would be happy by now."

"Maybe if you didn't fuck me here, at Liam's house five months ago, we wouldn't have that relationship!"

"Maybe if you didn't become gay, I would never lend an eye to you," Zayn yelled, making Harry frowned.

"What the f.uck? I'm gay ever since. Maybe if you didn't fuck up high school and smoke weeds, everything would be just so cool."

"Maybe if you didn't have a crush on me since high school, I would have just let you live your life."

"Maybe if you didn't throw a basketball in my face, I wouldn't have a crush on you."

"Maybe if you didn't transfer on Brantford High, I wouldn't have thrown a basketball on your face that day."

"Okay, STOP!" The two had stopped, breathing in and out heavily, especially Harry.

"I just wanted a good time with my girlfriend and my friends," Liam said, so disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

Zayn and Harry both speak at the same time.

Liam sighed, staying calm. "Maybe you two just need to talk it out."

"Never!"

"No way!"

Louis's facepalmed again when Zayn left slamming the door shut and Harry ran in the bathroom.

This day couldn't get any worse.


	35. 34. Nudgers

+Harry's

Choosing over what to wear every day, is somehow stressing and tiring. Seeing the pile of clothes I rejected from my closet, I exhaled heavily.

This week wasn't good for me, exams started last Monday and I can't say if I am doing good or not. Thinking of the rest of the month for the next exams making me want to quit and sleep all week.

It's never easy to me, staying up late at night studying, and now forced to wake up early because I have a doctor's check-up.

I loudly growled, throwing the button-up shirt on my bed. I'm so tired of fitting all of my clothes and I don't want to wear sweatshirts anymore.

I miss my old clothes, I miss the way I dress before, I miss my old small body.

As the realization hit me, I slapped my face, and tears had fallen. How did I think of that way?

Of course I love the baby inside me. He's made with love Zayn and I shared, even though it's just a short period of time. I will not regret having those nights with Malik especially now that I have my own baby to take care of.

This baby will save me from the ruthless and judgemental world, his love will be my sweetest escape.

I just don't know what to do anymore. I know I have my friends who take care of me and the baby, but I really feel alone. Alone without my supposed to be the other half.

He probably doesn't care and fucking around the university just like before.

The other problem is my mom. I know I should tell her, but knowing how she reacted about my relationship with Zayn, my baby isn't safe.

Perrie and Gigi decided to go with me on my checkup today. These two are angels to me next to El and Dani. I remember mom telling me before that they will cause me trouble, but look who's with me now when I need most company and help.

Peeking inside my room, they both sighed and calmed me down.

"You are so beautiful, Harry. Can't you see yourself? You're carrying the most wonderful baby in the world."

"There's nothing wrong with being fat, everything you're going through now will be worth it."

They encouraged me to get dress in a simple way, but they praise me too much.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, they both glanced at me from the rearview.

"You're healthy, so as the baby. You don't need to be nervous, Haz."

I've been so stressed lately. Sure, I eat healthy foods, but I didn't get sleep that much and I worry a lot. I wonder how we survived it.

Knowing there are more months to take, I need to compose myself.

"Appointment for Mr. Styles."

I fiddled with my fingers and I told myself to not expect any good news, but still I'm hoping. I don't want to be a wreckless pregnant boy who can't take care of his baby.

"How was the last month of your pregnancy, Harry?"

Talking how stressed I was and still, I am, feels relieving somehow and it was like a therapy.

"Are you ready to see your baby, Harry?" I nodded and they helped me to climb up the bed.

Faint heartbeats soon followed and I heard them gasped, adjusting my vision because of the tears, I can't clearly see the monitor.

"Oh god."

"Why? What's happening? Is my baby okay?" Anxiety rose up and I started to feel nauseous.

"Don't worry, Harry. You and your babies are fine."

Babies? My heart exploded and I burst out. I'm feeling the need to feel the presence of Zayn right now, knowing that we will have twins.

"You're incredibly strong, Harry. You need to be."

I need to be strong, I need to hold on. I have to.

"I'm so happy for you, Haz! Oh my gosh, we'll be celebrating tomorrow. The first babies of the squad." I smiled a bit, thinking of the babies.

_My babies._

Not just one, but two babies are expecting me to take care of them.

Going out of the hospital building, I thought we could have drive straight to Uni. Seeing the person whom I expected not to. At least, not for now.

"What's the meaning of this, Harry?" My mom's eyes are sharp, and I couldn't find any words to say.

"I've expected so much from you."

"Anne, let us explain. Harry didn't know it before-"

"I'm not talking to you, Gigi."

"You two brought my son into this state, and I knew it from the start that you'll do no good for him."

"Mum, stop. Don't talk to my friends like that." I clutched on my stomach as they nudged me from the inside.

"First you defended Zayn to me, and now these girls who bring nothing but trouble to you? I can't believe this, Harry. I'm your mother."

"Yes. I know, and you're the first person I expected to stand by my side since the beginning. Do you ever think why I am defending people that I love? Because you're acting hypocrite."

I can't believe I'm arguing with my mother again after months. It's tiring and she won't let me be in my life.

"Hypocrite? I'm a mother. And you being pregnant? How did that bullshit happen?"

Did she call my pregnancy bullshit?

"Did you hear what you just said? My pregnancy is bullshit? Mom, I'm your son, and these babies are your grandchildren."

"This is so absurd! You'll get an abortion. None of my children are abnormal."

"What?!"

"Anne, don't you dare to kill lives, mostly of innocent babies."

I felt my legs jelly, and my heart flinched because of my own mother's words.

"If you don't accept your son being capable of having a baby, then just let him be."

"Harry doesn't deserve such hypocrite mother like you."

She used to be the best mom in the world. She used to be my guardian angel. What happened to my mom?

"Haz, do not dare think about what she said. Okay?"

"You're perfect, Harry. So as your babies."

Comforting words covering filthy ones. I didn't expect this to be so hard for me.

"I'm tired. Can you just drive me home? I want to sleep." I don't want to fight, I don't want arguments. I just want to rest and forget all of these for a day.

"Okay, we'll drive you home and we'll just show your medical certificate to the professors."

I rested my head on the back of my seat and let my eyes fall shut.

"Call us when you need us, Harry. I'll send Taylor or Kendall after the first period." I nodded at them and closed the door.

I sighed heavily, thinking of the future of my babies. No papa, no granny.

I felt them calling for my attention and I gently rubbed my stomach.

My little nudgers.

"We will be alright. We'll be okay. Daddy loves you both."

I took out my phone, finding good music. They say music can be a good help for the babies. I want nothing but the best for my babies.

Glancing at my side, I saw the teddy bear Zayn gave to me. I pulled it so close to me and I let my heart out once again.

"I need you right now, Zayn. Babies need you."

Eyelids getting heavier, and I started hallucinating.

"I'm already here, babe. Not going anywhere."

I thought I was dreaming before I fell asleep.


	36. 35. Promise

+Zayn's

Tapping my pencil with the music in my head, waiting for the professor to come in- waiting for _him_ to come in.

That's all I can do, for now, to just look at him, to just glance at him. I sighed. My arms are feeling empty without him in it. I ache to touch him again.

If ever he'll be back in my life, I'd hold him tighter. I'd never let go. But that was too much to ask.

Uneasiness took over, I'm not seeing him anywhere in school and I'm worried. Is he really sick?

I know something's not right about him these past few months and I didn't even bother to ask Eleanor about it.

I was busy getting mad, but I can't stay mad at him for the rest of my life. If I only I could talk to him, make him friend with me, I'm willing to talk it all out now.

I'm just not functioning too well without him and I'm having this big lump on my throat every time I see him, and when he's not around, I feel like it's something I caused.

I never knew he's living with Eleanor months ago, but I was happy he was out of that sick home. I know being away from his mother, he needs me the most. He needs my comfort.

I was just blinded by anger and disappointment. I'm too broken to listen to anybody but my own mind.

Maybe he's so mad at me right now, seeing me with different girls again like before, but no one had replaced him. I didn't even come, I feel so horrible girls leaving me because I couldn't function at all.

The only good thing, was I can make time- a lot of time with mom and my sisters. My dad and I have spoken about family issues and it's a good start.

Louis once asked me if Harry really made my life miserable after the break-up, and I realized he didn't.

But my life was full of grey and never been painted again.

Zach and I had talked a lot of times and he helped me to cope up. Showed me all the positivity of one's decision but I'm still incomplete.

Zee needs his baby.

Lunch came and my food is on display, I'm not hungry and I don't feel like doing anything. It's like I'm a robot and do things without my own will.

My phone buzzing inside my pocket, I picked it up seeing my mom's calling.

"Sunshine." I frowned hearing her crying again and I just glanced at the boys, calling for an emergency.

"I'm about to head home, mum. Wait for me there. Hang on.-"

"No, no. Zayn, listen to me." I stopped my trance as I waited for her, looking around the empty hallway.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, sunshine." She sobs again.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember what you promised me? About the pregnancy of your future wife?" Hesitantly, I nodded as if she's seeing me.

"Mum, I don't unders-"

"I made you broke it, Zayn. Anne called me, she is _sick_. Harry's pregnant with your twins."

My jaw slacked, and my eyes widened in disbelief. How can that-

"Eleanor, I need to see Harry."

Driving fast but careful enough. I'm going to be a father. The feelings are exploding and questions are left unanswered. But the most important thing right now, is that I need to have him again in my arms.

Dried tears, swollen eyes, and a big bump on his stomach. He looks so broken yet determined. I am going to protect them at all costs.

"I'm already here, babe. Not going anywhere." Caressing his cheek, eyelids shut closed. I kissed his forehead.

Holding his hand that's rested on his stomach, I feel the urge to cry. He was going to tell me before but I turned him down. How sick am I to tell him all those hurtful words.

"Mum, he's so beautiful."

"I'm so sorry, Zayn. I should have known." I hushed her, there's no time to blame anywho.

"Anne suggested to abort the kids, he's too strong to hold on." Mum praised as we both watched him peacefully sleeping.

"That's why I love him so much."

I let them watch Harry sleep and told the girls to not wake him up until I get back.

Talking to his mother, she's really crazy. She's insane. How could she talk like that to his own flesh and blood?

"Just so you know, you're planning on coming to my mum to abort my kids didn't go well. My mum has a heart and soul."

"You're awful. All of you. I had dream so big for my son and you all ruined it." Too much ambitions, kill one's heart and sanity.

"The people you're referring to as _trouble_ to your own son, are the ones who are with him right now. So think of how did you become a mother."

I feel bad for my love. He's going through all of this without me by his side, and all this time I thought I was the victim.

"I made porridge for him. Wake him up, Zayn. He needs to eat."

I'm scared to break his peaceful sleep and he's pregnant. He's oblivious to what just happened earlier.

"Baby? Wake up." Gently squeezing off the sleep on him, he stirs.

"I'm tired, wanna sleep..." He didn't even open his eyes and recognize my voice. I chuckle softly, kissing him sweetly.

He groaned pushing my face away, he's so cute.

"Babe, c'mon. Let's get you to eat. You're asleep for too long." I kissed him again, realizing how much I missed him.

"Our babies might be hungry," I said softly, coming out from my mouth, it's so perfect.

"Zayn?" I smiled, him acknowledging my presence.

"Oh god." I gently rubbed his back and scooted closer to him.

"Am I still dreaming? Pinch me, Zee." Chuckling at his behavior, I kissed him again instead.

"I told you I'm here already." I kissed his knuckles, soon his baby bump.

"Papa's here. Wake up, little Maliks."

"I've missed you so much." Hugging me tightly, I gave it back with a little care.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, I just want the best for you-"

I hushed him, telling him that everything's alright. It took all the courage to calmed him down.

"I know everything now. You don't have to worry."

"But your mom, she'll be mad at you again-"

"No, babe. She's the one who told me you're pregnant. She's sorry."

Rubbing his eyes with his fist like a child, I'm going to take care of my babies.

"She made you dinner."

Watching mum finally accepting him in my life, joy is an understatement. My babies are our life savior.

I didn't know this could happen and there's nothing more I can ask.

"So, I'm having twins as grandchildren." Mum happily exclaimed.

"Tell me, Harry. Does Zayn tired you from sex that's why you ended up having twins?"

I facepalmed, seeing Harry's flushed cheeks.

"Mum, please. Don't embarrass me here."

"I'm just asking." She defended herself and I didn't argue anymore.

Seeing his eyes full of happiness, is what makes me feel contented. We've been through a lot, and a promise to not go anywhere without him is meant to not be broken.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you home where you belong." He kissed my cheek.

"I missed our bed, it's soft and comfy." He admitted yawning.

I chuckled softly. "Sleep, babe. This day must tire you up." Pulling the cover up our bodies.

"But how will I sleep? Your little ones are nudging me. I can't sleep." He whined pouting.

I put my hand on his stomach, feeling the small nudges, I can't wait to see them.

"Babies, be good, and treat daddy with kindness." I kissed them through his stomach. Eyes glimmering, peeking unto my soul.

"I once promised you that I'll take care of you, for the rest of our lives. That's the same promise I'm going to fulfill."


	37. 36. A flower and a king

+Harry's

Boxes of pizza scattered over the living room and laughter filled my ears.

It's so good to be _home_.

In Zayn's arms.

The whole squad is here, making me feel so fluttered with their support and love. I've never been this thankful.

Zayn made sure I have nothing to worry about. He's so caring and understanding of my situation.

Helping me to study, but scolding me when I'm staying late. He's making sure I'm on bed at 8 in the evening.

"Zayn must be so seedy. First try and it's twins." Michael teased, chuckling.

"You must learn from me." He answered cheekily and I shook my head.

"Yeah? How many girls you got pregnant to be an expert?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

He chuckles and nuzzled his nose on the crook of my neck. "No one. Just you. I'm not an expert." He kisses me.

"I'm just blessed."

He's too sweet for me. I might get diabetes.

"You still planning on going to Orlando?" He asked with worried eyes.

I shook my head. "You're here already. You're taking care of us, and that's all that I need." I caressed his cheeks and he smiled softly.

"I'm not letting you go away either, so you don't have a choice." He smirks.

"Can you believe this all begins in a spin the bottle game?" Niall chuckled, with a chip in his mouth.

I leaned against Zayn and he wrapped his arms around me.

"That one night Zayn was supposed to only kiss him." Louis chimed in, and I blushed deeply. Harder.

"And it ended in a heated session in one of my guest rooms." Liam snickered.

"Stop..." I whined and covered my face with a pillow. Laughter and coos followed.

"But you loved it, Haz." I heard Perrie teased me.

"You did even tell us it's just one night," Gigi added, and I glared at them.

"You did?" Zayn asked me, I shyly nodded.

"And it's no big deal," Kendall said, and I can't keep my face from flushing tomato red.

"I almost ship Hayson."

"Yikes."

"Oh god, I can't believe all of that happened."

"Stop it now, he's uncomfortable." Zayn kisses my temple and I'm grateful.

"You hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Speaking of Grayson..." I whispered and he waited, furrowing.

"You should thank him," I stated, and he's questioning me.

"According to calculations on my pregnancy, you got me pregnant because of jealousy," I informed him and his eyes widened.

I giggled at his face. It was unbelievable too. I thought it was on the first date we had.

"That day I saw you hugging him?" He echoed and I nodded.

He chewed on his lip, grinning widely. "Maybe you should hug him again after a year."

I slapped his chest and he chuckled. "That's not funny." I pouted.

"What? Do you think you get a break on being pregnant?" He kisses my neck, sending shivers down on my spine.

"You know I love kids."

My heart beats rapidly at his words. He's warning me again.

"I'll make you pregnant every year, be prepared." He whispered grinning.

I can't believe this. Being pregnant isn't easy and I don't want to anymore.

"I'll just go check your mum in the kitchen." I excused myself, leaving him laughing.

I mentally growled. I hate him.

"Lunch will be served soon, are you hungry already." His mother asked.

"Not yet, just- need to get out there." I politely answered and sat down.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly, sitting infront of me.

"Nothing." I sighed. "It's just- Zayn thought he could joke around me being pregnant."

"It's not easy, and he wants hundreds of kids." I groaned, rubbing my belly.

I heard her laugh and she squeezes my hand. "Zayn grew up in a big family. And, who knows?" She shrugged.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"You raised four kids," I stated and she just smiled at me.

"I never raised them just because it's the responsibility of a mother. It's because I love them, you'll soon understand me." She smiles and looked at what she was cooking.

"Pregnancy and being a mother aren't easy. It's too much hard work and patience." She lectured, and I listened very carefully.

"You'll get sick, body sore, morning sickness, headaches, backaches. But when you finally see your baby, it's all gone."

I smiled. At least someone can comfort me. I suddenly remember my mother.

I haven't talked to her after that day. I know I disappointed her, but thinking of aborting my babies isn't reasonable.

She must be the one who's guiding me and looking after me in this pregnancy, I sighed. Zayn would get mad at me if I worry a lot.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Zayn. After the twins are born, you should get to finish college first." She said with a motherly tone.

I breathed in relief. "That's a good idea. There's no real problem if he wants to have many kids, but we're still in college."

It's funny how we agreed on things now, but it's better and everything is slowly getting on its place.

"I heard my name." Zayn came from behind kissing my cheeks.

"We're talking about how you pissed on your pants when you were in the primary." His mom exclaimed causing his face to pale.

I laughed out loud, holding on my stomach.

"Mom!" He complains, growling.

"It's embarrassing."

"It's cute." I giggled, he pulled me on his lap.

He rubbed my stomach and they suddenly nudged, making me groan.

"They are always like this when you're around," I whined.

"It's because they can feel me. I'm the papa after all." He leaned on and kisses my bump.

"Three more months, and we'll finally see each other." He said excitedly, I smiled at that.

"Don't make this hard for daddy, okay. Be good."

"Have you thought of names already?" She asked and I think for a moment.

"I already have." Zayn exclaimed eyes are shining.

"But it's a secret."

"Why won't you tell me?" I pouted, crossing my arms above my stomach.

"I'll tell you later when we're alone." He assured me, and I can't wait for the night.

"I've talked to dad." I looked up at him and Trisha gasped.

"What did he tell you? I swear if he still pushes-"

"Mom, calm down."

I can't blame her, after all, Yaser did control their lives for years. I feel sick again.

She sighed. "What did he tell you then?" She asked again, a little calm than before.

"I told him that I'm going to be a dad, at first he's so excited and..." He trailed off and I'm catching my breath.

"I told him I got Harry pregnant." He mumbled. Eyes saddened.

"It's okay." I rubbed his shoulder to ease him and to tell him nothing's wrong.

I kind of understand that not everyone will take my pregnancy as normal. It really is shocking and takes time to process.

"No, it's not that- he was okay with it. But he just- fired your mum because I told him she was planning on aborting our kids." He explained, looking in my eyes. Searching for some emotion.

"I told you she is sick," Trisha growled silently.

"I'm sorry for this Harry, but your mother is such a selfish woman."

I swallowed a lump on my throat. I understand her.

"I know we were against on you two before, but knowing that you'll be a family now, it changes our hearts, Harry. But your mum." She face palmed.

"I couldn't believe she just said that. She thought she's doing right for you, but she's doing that for herself."

I nodded. I feel bad, not for my mom. But for the people who thought she's as kind as an angel. Her too much ambition for me kills her heart.

It's pure ambition and no love.

"She'll regret that," Zayn said softly.

I smiled a bit. "You think so?"

"Of course. Our babies are the most wonderful creature in the world."

Lunch was amazing and I'm so full. But Zayn kept on feeding me, reasoning that I should be eating for three people.

He's too overdramatic.

"Our baby girl must have your curls and dimples." He exclaimed, leaning on the headboard with me on his chest.

"Then our baby boy must look like me. Jetblack hair, chiseled jawline."

I giggled. "Zayn, they are twins." I reminded him.

"They can be identical, babe." He chuckles.

"But whatever they look like, green or gold, brunette or black, tan or milky, I'll love them." I smiled at his words.

"They would be very beautiful."

I hummed in agreement.

"They can be who they want to be. They can have their freedom, but with our guidance." He's a perfect father.

"Can you tell me the names then?" I asked, pleadingly.

He smiled.

"Zohra. Meaning flower blossom"

He rubs my stomach, our baby girl's name.

"Zohaib. Means a king." He kissed me, and I smiled.

"That's the perfect name to describe our babies."


	38. 37. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mention of blood.

He runs and runs, nothing to light his dark ways. He doesn't know where he is. He just keeps on running to find a way out of this dark place.

Fearing, he held unto his stomach, feeling his babies to nudge him, to make him sure they are alright.

_Flat_

Gasping the freezing air, he searches for them on his body. He looked down at himself, seeing no bump and signs of his babies.

He tried to scream, for help. For Zayn. But nothing's coming out of his mouth. He started to cry, walking through the unknown surrounding. Afraid what's waiting for him at the end of it. Where are his babies?

 _Keep going._ He convinced himself from the tiredness, slowly slipping him off.

He tried to hold onto something, for a guide to his path. He feels a wall beside him and keeps on following where his toes leading him.

All red sticky fluid, dark red. He covered his own mouth on what he sees when a moonlight peeked from the outside. Blood. Scattered everywhere on the floor and wall.

His heart clenched, and jaw slacked. Walking furthermore in the room. There they are. Lifeless. Laying on their crib, covered with their own blood.

"Nooo!"

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Zayn gently squeezed him on the bed, worried eyes and shaking hands. He wipes the tears coming out of Harry's eyes, and he stirred. Eyes widening. Heart's beating rapidly.

He sobs in Zayn's arms. Holding him tightly like someone is trying to pull him away from him.

There's a hush. Comforting touch and words.

"It's okay. It's just a nightmare. I'm here. You're all safe. We are." Zayn slowly said to him, trying to catch his breath.

"Take deep breaths for me, babe." He sits him up, putting a pillow behind him to lean on. Guiding his breath.

"Breath in... breath out... do it again, love. You're okay." Harry nods still sobbing, biting his lip to control from trembling. Slowly, he follows Zayn and he became calmer than before.

"I'll get you water." Zayn softly said, getting up from the bed but Harry pulled him back. Shaking his head vigorously.

"No- don't leave me, please." Crying again, Zayn sighed. "Babe, you're safe. I'm just getting you water."

"No, stay here. With me." Zayn looked over his arm Harry's gripping on. He holds in it, squeezing it lightly.

"Okay, just calm down. Breath again, slowly. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded at him, slowly letting his hand fall from Zayn's arm.

Zayn kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him, to make him feel safe and secured. He brought both of their hands on Harry's baby bump. Circling it in motion, just to feel them. Just to make their Daddy sure that they are still there.

"Feel that?" Zayn asked softly in his ears when a small nudge appeared. "You're safe. I'm here to take care of you, right?" Harry nodded, still has no words.

"It's just a nightmare, babe." Zayn reassured him, kissing his temple. He turned on the lamp on the night table, to lessen the fear of his lover.

Zayn was worried since Harry reached the final stage of the pregnancy. These kinds of nights occurred since then. Endless nightmares, sleepless nights, difficulty in breathing, body, and backaches. But he never left Harry's side. Always there to take care of him. Of _them_.

Though, Harry didn't once mention to Zayn about these nightmares. When he was being asked, he'll just cry and Zayn would try to calm him down, then they'll forget. It goes on just like that for the past weeks.

"You still won't tell me about it?" Zayn asked him, rubbing his arm gently to soothe him.

"It'll help you lessen the fear, babe." He convinced, he heard him breathing heavily, but ended sniffing.

"What if you leave me? What if you get mad at me?" Harry cried again, covering his eyes with his fists.

"Why would I do that? What makes you think I'll leave you, babe?" Zayn asked calmly, dealing with the hormones rightfully.

"I don't know- just... I'm scared, Zee."

"So scared."

"Tell me about it. You need to tell me. To lessen the weight on your shoulders." Encouragement and determination lead Zayn to Harry speaking up.

"Both of them, they died. They've been killed, Zee. I can't-"

"Hush, babe. It's okay. It just happens in a nightmare, but you're okay. Very fine." Zayn comforted, kissing his forehead again.

"I don't want to sleep anymore."

"You need to rest, babe. It's bad for you and our babies." Guiding him on laying down. Zayn pulled the duvet up their bodies.

"But what if it happened again?"

"It won't. I'm here. As long as I'm here, you're safe."

***

"I'm worried, mum." Zayn breathed heavily, holding his coffee cup.

He called for his mum that very early morning. Telling what just happened on the previous nights.

"Zayn, you need to be strong. Don't bother by the nightmares. It happened to me, you know that." Trisha comforted her son. She understands what Harry's been going through.

"Nightmares are part of the final stage, sunshine. You'll get over it. In just a month, we'll see our little angels." She instead cheers him up. Successfully, a smile crept on Zayn's face.

"It's just- he couldn't have peaceful sleep at all. Restless days and sleepless nights. It's not helping him." He sipped on his coffee and placing his mug on the counter.

"It's hard, Zayn. I know. That's why you're there." She smiled sweetly, and decided to cook for the two for lunch.

"I'll check him upstairs." Zayn kissed her forehead before heading up.

Harry was still in deep sleep and Zayn wouldn't plan on ruining it. Even though it's almost noon.

He really apologised for joking around him being pregnant. It's not that easy. Harry became more emotional and grumpy.

All because of Braxton hicks. It's making Harry uncomfortable and goes whiny.

Zayn couldn't blame him. He caused this to him, but he kept in mind that in just a month, all of these will result in a sweet taste of heaven.

He gently kissed his forehead before laying down beside him. Carefully on not waking him up yet. Tracing his nose and lips with his finger, softly.

"Everything is fine." He then kissed his lips, fully and sweetly.

Staring and watching Harry to slowly wake up, Zayn smiled to greet when he opened his eyes. "Morning." Harry smiled a bit, wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Mm-hmm... afternoon, princess." Zayn chuckles softly and Harry pouted, apologizing for sleeping too long.

"It's okay, you've had a terrible night. You deserve it." Zayn sat up, grabbing the tray of food on the bedside table.

"Lunch on bed?" Harry giggled.

"Yes, lunch on bed. Mum cooked." He informed him, feeding him and Harry loves it. Loves it when Zayn is taking care of him.

"Where is she? Did she came up?"

"Yes, she cooked and served it here, then got home." Zayn simply answered, giving him another spoonful of food.

"I wish I get to kiss her. She always cooks me lunch." Harry pouted sadly, but Zayn kissed it quickly.

"Don't worry. She's okay with it. She's excited to see them." Smiling, they both touch his stomach.

"Me too. I hope we all are healthy."

"You are." Zayn smiled brightly, finishing the last spoon of food.

"I know. Because you're the greatest nurse in the world." Harry praised him and Zayn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay okay, you're being hyped up again."

***

"Stop trembling, babe." Zayn intertwined their fingers to stop Harry from shaking.

"It's the first time I'll meet him after those what happened." Harry whispered nervously.

"I know, but dad's fine. He's strict, but he's great." Zayn squeezes his hand gently before taking a step inside the Malik's Mansion.

"I'm not feeling well-" Harry tried reasoning but Zayn knows he doesn't.

"We're already here, babe. It's okay, I'm here."

Soon as they walked inside the huge mansion, a maid greeted them and led them to the dining room.

As soon as Harry sees Waliyha and Safaa, his eyes lit up with joy. The girls greeted him excitedly.

"I missed you, Harry." Safaa mumbled shyly, but caressed his baby bump.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"When will we see the babies?" Waliyha asked.

"Can I babysit them after school?"

Harry giggled at the two and only nodded. He felt Zayn's presence beside him.

"Come and sit, you're foot will ache later on." He guided him on a seat, Trisha walked in with a dish on her hands.

"Hello, cupcake." They greeted each other, and conversations about his pregnancy soon followed.

The room fell silent by a clearing of a throat and all their attention turned to a man in a suit.

All of them, except Harry, stood up and greeted Yaser. Harry kept his head down, feeling the stares of Zayn's father is giving him.

Throughout the dinner, he didn't speak and let Trisha and Zayn talk about the pregnancy and the babies. But Yaser's stares are making him more uncomfortable.

"Do you know that we have a family tradition?" Harry's head snapped up as he was being asked by him.

All mouth shut, and waited for him to continue. Harry shakes his head as he fiddles with his fingers.

"No matter what the situation is, a family tradition will always be done." He said strictly, causing Harry to get nervous. Zayn held his hand under the table, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Trisha, why don't you tell him about the tradition," Yaser ordered and Trisha smiled before she speaks.

"The family tradition started with Zayn's great great grandfather. Where every child, can only bring one person to a family dinner." She started off, smiling warmly at Harry.

"That means, when a child brings and introduces a certain person in the family, he or she will be the one to spend their lives with."

Harry's eyes widened and immediately looked over at Zayn confusedly who's looking back at him. He didn't know this kind of tradition existing in their family.

Zayn didn't mention it before to him, before they entered the mansion.

Zayn gazed at his father like he was waiting for an approval and a nod was all he needed.

He stood up from his seat, walks behind Harry, hands on his shoulders. Breathing heavily.

"I introduce you, Harry Edward Styles. The one and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."


	39. 38. Better Day

Harry found himself sitting on the floor crossed legs in his circle of friends. It's Friday night and they decided to just hang out in Liam's house and play spin the bottle rather partying.

He doesn't feel comfortable sitting here although he's with his friends. He should have just said no and got home. He didn't even remember how he got in here as he drunk his fifth shot of tequila.

As they play spin the bottle, if one refuses to kiss, they should drink a glass of tequila as a consequence. Harry, of course wouldn't let any of these boys steal a kiss. Not even _him_.

"Harry, you're still no fun." Perrie commented on his friend and shook her head chuckling.

"I told you I don't want to be here." He muttered, leaning closer to his bestfriend Eleanor.

His bestfriend gently rubs his shoulder. "Zayn just wants you to have fun at least one night." She cooed.

Harry pouted, looking across him where Zayn sat down, smirking at him.

He glared at him and rolled his eyes. Niall got up and started to play loud music and everyone started to dance as well.

He saw Zayn walking towards him as he sat down on the couch, gripping on his head.

"Not wanting to get hook up?" Zayn asked him, smirking, hands on his lap as he levels their faces. Harry just groaned on the headache he sure will be massive in the morning.

Zayn kissed his forehead gently.

"Wrong one," Harry muttered earning a frown from Zayn. "What wrong one?"

"You should have kissed me on my lips, then I'm going to push you away with all my strength and run to the bathroom." Harry whispered, giggling.

Zayn shakes his head. Harry is badly drunk.

"Then you'll follow me there, and you'll carry me on one of the rooms." He continued teasing, earning of fit of chuckle from Zayn.

"You're drunk. Let's go home." He said softly, reaching for his hand and helping him to get up.

"Why didn't you drink?" Harry asked him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Zayn pecked him on his lips.

"I need to drive, babe." He answered, guiding him outside after they waved goodbye. He carefully put Harry on the passenger's and got to the driver.

"Zee?" Harry mumbled, face glued on the window. Zayn hummed in response.

"Which country's capital has the biggest population?" Harry asked, giggling like a five-year-old girl.

Zayn didn't respond, just smiling and looking straight on the road.

"Zeeeee?" Harry whined, stomping his feet on the car floor. Zayn chuckled out loud. "Okay, which is it?"

"It's Ireland." Zayn frowned at the answer.

"Because every day it's Dublin." From that Harry laughs out loud, not even breathing normally.

Zayn smiled sweetly at him, he's so fond of Harry laughing from all the depression he got. Zayn thinks Harry is getting better.

When they got inside the house, Harry jumped on Zayn and they stumbled on the stairs until Zayn places Harry on the bed.

"Babe..." Zayn was cut off by Harry kissing him, causing him to fall on top of him.

"C'mon, Zee." Harry moved further on the bed, finding a comfortable position.

"You're drunk." Zayn stated, shaking his head. But Harry pulled him down to him.

"No, I'm sober now. I'm serious, Zee. Make me beautiful again." Zayn was hesitant but he kissed Harry meaningfully.

Both eating their moans while their hands roam around.

"You sure about this?" Zayn asked him, before taking off their clothes, Harry just nodded. Looking deeply into his eyes.

"Okay."

Zayn got the lube and condom from the top drawer only stopping by Harry. "I want you. Just _you._ "

"Okay, babe. Whatever you desire." Zayn pressed a kiss on his forehead, pushing him back down on the bed gently.

"I've missed you so much." Harry told him, fingers carding on his growing hair. They kissed sweetly, devouring each other's lips like it's the sweetest thing on Earth.

As long as it goes, the kiss was starting to go deeper, tongue to tongue. Harry ground against Zayn for a friction and Zayn moaned in his mouth. They got harder and harder, until they're uncontrollable.

Zayn's lips traveled down, aiming for the weak spots Harry have. He let Harry sucked on his thumb as he played his tongue on one of his nipples. Once done, Zayn pressed his wet thumb on Harry's other nipple and Harry moaned loudly. Sending shivers to both of them.

Harry can feel Zayn on his thigh, hard. He's aching for more and more. It's been so long.

Zayn is now planting wet kisses on his torso, hands on his hip. "I want you now, Zee."

"Please."

"Don't beg, babe. You deserve to be loved. Not to be dominated." Zayn sweetly said, and Harry was in tears. Heart fluttering in his chest.

Zayn slowly granted his wish, making it gentle to go inside him. Harry was seeing stars shining down on him. He swallowed hard, taking him fully.

"You can move now." He mumbled against his ears, fingers grasping on Zayn's shoulder blade.

Zayn is making him beautiful as he loves him. Showing Harry how much he loves him with each and every thrust. Harry was moaning sweetly, he feels flying, Zayn is sweeping him off of his feet.

They can feel like the sun and moon collided after so long that it resulted in something beautiful as an eclipse.

"I love you, Zayn." He whispered, nails digging his nails on his back. Clenching around and Zayn can feel his stomach building up.

"I love you more, Harry." He answered back, looking in his eyes, getting lost in those green orbs.

A few thrusts and kisses, Zayn filled him up and Harry was still up from his high. After they got cleaned and dressed, Zayn pulled him closer, securing him in his arms.

"Zee..."

"I know, babe. I know. I just want you to be fine." Zayn cut him off, kissing him softly.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow will be better." He stated, pulling up the duvet on their bodies.

"Good night, Zee."

"Dream nicely this time."

×××

The morning came, Harry felt kisses on his face. Waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Later, Zee." He mumbled, eyes still closed. The kisses never stop, he heard a chuckle. He ignored him.

Suddenly, he felt little hands poking his face and he quickly opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed.

Tears are already falling down on his face as he stared at his babies' faces.

"Oh god, you're back!" He said whole-heartedly, the twins watching him crying. Not understanding why their _dada_ is crying.

He hugged them so tight in his arms, kissing both of them on their cheeks. "I've missed you so much." Harry's still sobbing.

He looked up at Zayn who's watching them fondly with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Zee. Thank you so much." He said, kissing their babies again.

"I told you, I want you to be okay, babe." Zayn kissed his forehead, he gets his baby girl from him when she starts crying.

"I'm trying to be." Harry smiled with tears.

"I know."

When Harry gave birth to Zohaib Armani and Zohra Almina on July 27th, they thought things were about to be good.

But the nightmares didn't leave him. It happened every night and they worried about Harry's condition. Turned out that it's a message that someone's dying.

When the babies reached two-month-old, they've heard that Anne killed herself in her home after Robin left him.

That was made Harry go into depression. He didn't even have a good conversation with his mother, nor apologized to her before she died.

Harry got into therapy with Zayn taking care of him. The twins were taken care of by his sister Gemma until Harry was okay.

"Did you miss dada?" Harry asked, still crying out of joy, looking at his 6-month old baby boy.

He kissed him and hugged him tightly. Zayn leaned Zohra closer to him, for him to kiss her too.

"Gem, thank you. Thank you for taking care of them." Zayn told Gemma with a big smile on his face.

"It's okay, Zayn. Besides, I- I got to busy myself from mum's death. So, it's fine." Gemma answered, walking towards Harry.

"How are you, baby bro?" She asked concerned.

"I'm happy now, Gem. I'm sorry-"

"Ssh. It's not your fault, okay? We'll be fine." She comforted him, kissing his temple.

"I'll come back on the weekend. Alex's waiting for me outside." She smiled, kissing the twins.

"Okay, bye. See you at the weekend, Gem."

Harry once again hugged his babies, squeezing them slightly.

"Zee, babe. Thank you so much." He still has tears, very grateful to have Zayn in his life now.

"I once promised you. For the rest of our lives." Zayn said back, wrapping his arms around them.

Their family.

"Thank you for staying with me until now. Thank you for making every day a better day. I love you so much, Zee." Harry kissed him softly on his lips. 

"I love you too, babe."

They turned their attention to their twins, crawling on to them, eyes big as Harry's. Hairs are jet black but curly. Dimples are deep like the ocean. Zohra's eyes are green, and Zohaib's are hazel.

What a perfect family.

Harry gave Zohra a raspberry on her stomach, earning a fit of giggles from her. The sounds of them are Harry and Zayn's favorite music.

"Daddy loves you both so much." He mumbled, pinching their cheeks lightly. Their innocent eyes shining.

"But I'm your _daddy_." Zayn whispered on his ears like the twins can understand them.

Harry giggled and shakes his head. "Zee, the twins just got back." He whined playfully. Rolling his eyes.

"They still can sleep in the nursery." Zayn grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry growled playfully. "No, they'll be sleeping with us tonight."

Zayn didn't argue and just smiled. Watching his favorite people in the world.

A smile can make a day better.


	40. 39. The Maliks

**E P I L O G U E**

Zayn put the last wrapped sandwich in the picnic basket and glanced at the babies on their double strollers in the living room. He smiled sweetly, seeing Zohra sleeping with her thumb in between her lips. Zohaib is producing faint sounds as he stares on the high ceiling of the house.

Checking the time on the watch that's around his wrist, they have exactly 20 minutes to drive on the park. He hops upstairs to call for Harry.

Harry sighs contently as he looks at himself in front of the full-length mirror attached to their pastel green wall. Wearing a simple shirt and his signature tight black jeans. He is satisfied.

There's a light knock on the door and he met eyes with Zayn through the mirror. They both smiled, Zayn leaned on the doorframe crossing his arms.

"Shirt and jeans." He stated while Harry smoothens his clothes infront of the mirror. Harry looked at him shyly and bit his lip.

"Am I not good at it?" He asked, a bit worried. Zayn shook his head slowly with a reassuring smile that makes Harry smile again.

"You just... dress differently these past few weeks. Why?" Zayn asked curiously, narrowing his eyes on his beautiful soon-to-be husband.

"Are you pregnant again?" He added grinning widely making Harry's eyes widen.

"God, Zee! Of course not. The babies are just six-month-old. Geez." He groaned loudly, making Zayn chuckle hysterically.

"I'm just joking, babe. Then what is it? Tell me." Zayn told him.

Harry bowed his head, avoiding Zayn's gaze and stared at his shoes. He still wears boots. He loves to wear them.

"What happened to your clothes?" Zayn added, referring to Harry's old clothes that are more feminine and girly.

Harry hesitated on answering because he doesn't know how Zayn will adjust on this little change in him. "I sold them." He mumbled under his breath.

If Zayn has no good ears, he wouldn't hear that. But he was- surprised. Mouth opens slightly and he nodded slowly. "You sold them." He echoed. He knows Harry loves those clothes of him. And he wonders why he suddenly sold them all.

Harry nodded. "Sold them and bought new shirts and jeans." He shyly confirmed. He's not looking at Zayn so he can't see the intriguing smile that crosses Zayn's face at the moment.

"And why?" Zayn keeps on asking, putting his weight on the other leg.

"I- there's this someone from the parenting class. He's gay too, and- you know he talked to me and asked me if you're... you're still attracted to girls." He trailed off, Zayn raised an eyebrow on the question but he didn't interrupt.

"Because I still dress like a girl. He explains to me that, I should love myself as a boy, and you too. To see me as a boy, love me as a boy." Harry explains but he doesn't know if he's making any sense. Zayn's smiled went bigger.

"Don't you like the change?" Harry now looked at him to see his reaction, and quite relieved that Zayn is smiling.

"You know what..." Zayn walks slowly to him. "You make me love you more today." He kisses his lips sweetly.

"And to answer the question, I'm not attracted to girls anymore. I mean, you're not just beautiful. You are wonderful."

Harry's heart warms in those words. Zayn always knows what to say and Harry knows he just doesn't say it. Zayn always means it when he says a word to Harry. They have good communication and that just makes their relationship better. They both attended parenting classes back then, they both want to be the best fathers to their children.

They both promised to each other that they'll be a good example to Zohra and Zohaib, and to their future kids if they're blessed to have more.

"Let's go? They're waiting." Zayn held his hand and squeezed gently to show his affection. Harry can't live without him and vice versa.

They reached the living room and Zohra is awake now, smiling when her parents came into view. Zohra has Harry's bubbly attitude and they know she will grow up as a mischievous princess. Zohaib shows different personalities in him and they still studying him. The babies are too young and they know it isn't their permanent behavior as they grow up.

"Mina Mina baby!" Harry chants tickling Zohra's tummy, earning a fit of giggles from the baby girl. He gave her a nickname by her second name Almina and Zohaib as 'Heb Heb'.

They're just so cute.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us." Zayn led them to the car and arrange the babies' car seats.

The ride at the park was smooth, them listening to the new music the girls have released just a week ago. They couldn't tell that Perrie, Jade, Leigh, and Jesy are successful with it. But they're so proud of them. Even on Taylor who's starting her solo career supported by her boyfriend Joe.

Eleanor and Dani continued studying with Harry with sidelines of modeling while Gigi and Kendall took a full time of it.

It was a big change for them, but as they promised to Harry, they'll never leave him and always make time for him. They're the best squad ever with a lot of friendship goals.

Arriving at the park, smiles crossed their faces seeing their friends complete and making fun of each other like nothing happened. Well, you see, there are lots of events that happened the past six months other than Anne's death.

Eleanor and Louis are officially engaged now, waiting for them to graduate before marrying. Danielle and Liam are still a sweet couple who supports each other.

Then the rest? Here's the story. When Harry gave birth and the girls started their career, a lot of them came out.

The boys came out as gays, which is Calum, Luke, Michael, and Ashton. Including Niall and Shawn. I'm not surprised and I know you aren't too.

CaKe, Mashton, and Shiall followed Zarry's footsteps.

Kendall and Gigi too. They've been together now and they're doing great as a couple. 

Perrie and Leigh got footballer boyfriends and Jade was now seeing a musician named Jed. She was so broken hearted when Niall came out, but this Jed guy helped her to move on and to love again.

They've been all good after that and they accepted one another as the best team in the world.

Harry couldn't be happier and contented on what their lives turn to. He truly appreciated everyone who has helped him and supported him on his mother's death.

Louis was the first one to notice their arrival and he reached for them to help. "The Maliks are here." He beamed loudly and the girls excitedly hugged Harry and the babies.

"Aww. Our babies!"

They set the huge blanket on the grassy ground and they sat in a circle with the foods in the center. They started a conversation on how their lives been in the past week though they just had a party in Liam's house last Friday.

They are lots of changes in everyone but the thing will never change about them, is that they would never ever replace the squad for new ones.

"Why is the wedding date a secret?" Harry heard Dani asked Eleanor beside him. Harry knew the wedding date is a secret but Louis never told them why.

He listens closely as Eleanor doesn't bother him listening. Eleanor leaned closer to them to whisper.

"Because he can't decide who to make the best man yet." She giggles slightly, simply glancing at Louis talking to Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Dani and Harry facepalmed on how skin-deep the reason was.

"Sorry, I'm late." Their heads snapped up to Grayson and they all greeted him. Grayson became part of them since then.

"No problem, c'mere." He sat down just a little far from Harry and they started a conversation.

Life was a hell of roller coaster ride for them, one second they're rising and then one second they're falling. But no matter what, Zayn and Harry hold hands for them to never fall apart.

Watching their friends play around the park after lunch, Niall was holding Zohra playing with Shawn, and Zohaib was with Eleanor and Louis, Harry sits silently on the blanket.

A peck on his cheek interrupted his cloudy mind. He looked behind him seeing Zayn smiling at him. "Have a walk with me?" He lends his hand and Harry took it as he stood up.

It was great weather they have today, it's not snowing heavily. Giving them just a smooth yet cold air of January. Flakes slowly landing on the pavement joining the first ones. 

"Earlier, Louis addressed you as a Malik." Zayn trailed off, enveloping Harry in his arms from behind. Harry's cheeks flushed as he stared at the frozen lake infront of them.

"How did you feel?" Zayn asked, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Harry covered his blush with a question.

"How do you feel about being a Malik?" Zayn asked lowly in his ears, sending a shiver to him down his spine.

"I-I don't exactly know." Harry mumbles. "I mean, Malik isn't a good name for me." He added grinning playfully.

Zayn gasps jokingly. "I'm hurt." Harry giggles.

"Harry Styles-Malik." He mumbled to himself smiling. Zayn hummed softly in response.

"You liked it?"

"Not exactly." Zayn tickles him and he regretted saying it. He tries to turn around but Zayn holds him still.

"I was just joking. Of course, I loved it."

Zayn smiles knowingly. "So the answer is yes?"

"What?" Harry frowns and turned around confusedly when Zayn pulled away. He gasped loudly, seeing their friends holding a respective letters in their hands that says,

_W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E ?_

Harry was astounded, his mouth opened widely and his tears are betraying to roll down. Zayn was kneeling infront of him holding out a box of an engagement ring on it.

"I know it's like in the movies, but the difference is..." Zayn trailed off, scratching the back of his head cutely. "I don't have a speech."

Harry was half giggling and half crying on Zayn's behavior. His cheeks are in deep red, especially now that the other people are watching and cooing at them.

"I'm sorry that I took you in the wrong place and wrong time, but I told you before, that was the most special night for me."

Harry covers his mouth as he sobs quietly. Taking deep breaths as he cups Zayn's face.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes."

Cheers and screams hovered the park as Zayn put the ring on his finger. Harry pulled Zayn up and their lips are locked immediately. 

Feeling fireworks inside of them exploding, Zayn pulled away a bit. Looking at his eyes deeply and mouthing the words "I love you".

"Congratulations!" The squad said in chorus, jumping in excitement and happiness for their friends. The babies on their double stroller have no clue on what's happening, but seeing them all joyful, they giggled and their eyes are shining.

Zayn kissed Zohaib's forehead when he fell asleep, following Zohra who fell asleep earlier. He smiled at them, still in high from his wedding proposal at Harry. He glanced at him on the other side of the bed, reading a book.

"What book is that?" He quietly asked, not wanting to wake their babies up.

"Some book Louis gave me. The Magic of Love." Harry answered, eyes beaming at excitement.

"What's it about?"

"Like Harry Potter, a bunch of teenagers that are witches and wizards. They're trying to fight against a black witch for ruling the world." Harry answered simply, eyes on the book. **[Promo *coughs*]**

"What?" Zayn chuckles. "You're reading such shit stories."

Harry frowns and narrowed his eyes to Zayn. "I said no swearing infront of the babies." He scolded him.

"They're sleeping." Zayn defended.

"Still." Harry rolled his eyes. "And what is shitty about this? I mean, they could have a great love story and the plot seemed interesting to me."

Zayn didn't answer. Just lay down smiling while staring at Harry. "But our love story is much better I must say." He beamed proudly.

Harry giggled, putting the book down on the night table after marking the page he's at. "Yeah? Like throwing a basketball on my face? It's great." He sarcastically said.

Zayn laughs. "At least now we ended together. Will that book a have happy ending like us?"

"I don't know. But- you think this is our happy ending?" Harry asked, shifting on his side.

Zayn shakes his head. "No. We're just starting a new book of our lives." He leaned over to kiss Harry's soft lips and intertwine their fingers above their babies' tummies.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Zee."

*****the end**

**Author's Note:**

> uploading for back up use


End file.
